Maka' Double Life
by Lovesmorethan1anime
Summary: Maka has always been musically talented but never told any of her school friends. Maka some hows keep a double life on what happens when her friends start bands as well ? slight hinting at pairings. Was Maka is in a Boy Band!
1. So life as a Rockstar

Hi Dark-san here okay on with a disclaimer; I DON"T OWN SOUL EATER OR OF ANY CHARATERS just the occ's okay. My first fan fiction so go ahead and tell if anything wrong. And don't own the songs they go to their rightful owners. Chrona is a boy in this fan fic. Summary is this chapter . okay go with any pairings u like .

Okay ages

Liz, Tsubaki; 20

Maka, Jack, Jake, Damien, Soul, Kid; 19

Patty, Black*Star, Chrona; 18

Maka Pov

I've always been musically talented I just never told anybody, well not any of school friends that is not even Tsubaki my best friend. The light, the stage, the fans, makes me feel good. Standing behind the getting ready play with my band members, Jack the lead singer, Jack's younger twin brother Jake the guitarist, Damien the drums, Me the bass. Here is what each of them looks like.

Jack Hirata – a boy, with dark blue eyes and dark black hair with dark blue highlights, has pale white skin. Weapon, a black twin pistol. Hair is short expected he has streaks. Jake is his younger Jack's younger identical twin brother. Half Japanese, Half American.

Jake Hirata –unlike his brother, Jack, he has light blue eyes and dark black hair with light blue highlights, pale white skin, weapon. Hair looks like his older brothers. [ A.N. When I said identical I mean the fan girls didn't know who was who when they didn't have highlights.] Half Japanese, half American.

Damien Marlow – a boy, with purple eyes and dark brown hair with both light and dark purple highlights with short hair, has a tan not real dark but light tan, he is a meister although he doesn't wield Jack or Jake. Fully Japanese.

How I ended up with these guys I have no clue. But, I do know that when that we get called up to the stage I'll be seeing lots of people, the announcer had now called up my band name 'The Butlers of the Devil ' playing their new song Misery ! we walk stage the guys sing has they play .

Jack- **Bold **Jake – normal Damien – _italics _all – underlined  [disclaimer I don't own maroon 5 – misery].

Oh Yeah 

Oh yeah

**So scared of breaking it  
>But you won't let it bend <strong>

**And I wrote two hundred letters  
>I will never send <strong>

Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper than they seem  
>You'd rather cover up<br>I'd rather let them bleed  
>So let me be<br>And I'll set you free

_[Chorus:]_  
>I am in misery<br>There ain't nobody who can comfort me  
>(Oh yeah)<p>

_Why won't you answer me  
>The silence is slowly killing me<br>Girl you really got me bad  
>You really got me bad<br>I'm gonna get you back  
>Gonna get you back <em>

**Your salty skin and how  
>It mixes in with mine<br>The way it feels to be  
>Completely intertwined<br>Not that I didn't care  
>It's that I didn't know<br>It's not what I didn't feel,  
>It's what I didn't show<br>So let me be  
>And I'll set you free<strong>

I am in misery  
>There ain't nobody who can comfort me (Oh yeah)<p>

Why won't you answer me  
>The silence is slowly killing me<br>Girl you really got me bad  
>You really got me bad<br>I'm gonna get you back  
>I'm gonna get you back<p>

_Say your faith is shaken  
>You may be mistaken<br>You keep me wide awake and  
>Waiting for the sun<br>I'm desperate and confused  
>So far away from you<br>I'm getting there  
>I don't care where I have to go<em>

_**Why do you do what you do to me, yeah  
>Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah<br>Why do you do what you do to me, yeah  
>Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah<strong>_

I am in misery  
>There ain't nobody who can comfort me (Oh yeah)<br>Why won't you answer me  
>The silence is slowly killing me (Oh yeah)<p>

[x3]  
>Girl you really got me bad<br>You really got me bad  
>I'm gonna get you back<br>Gonna get you back.

Time skip

The guys were panting hard when we got done . it was almost 12;00 A.M. when the gig ended and I have school too I sighed has I walked up to my room. Thinking how I'll be sleeping in Stein's class in the made me scared on what he might do to me.

Soul's Pov

I wake up to hear Maka's door slam shut at 1;00 A.M. I wonder were she been maybe I'll ask her dad, ugh so uncool to be asking were she been to her dad .

So how was it plz tell me in your reviews. I'm hopping that I can song idea's this fic.

Bye-bye . R&R .


	2. A big band gig

Dark-san: Hi there I want to thank DevilAngelScytheMiesterfor the review and here okay on with a disclaimer; I DON"T OWN SOUL EATER OR OF ANY CHARATERS just the occ's okay. My first fan fiction so go ahead and tell if anything wrong. And don't own the songs they go to their rightful owners. Chrona is a boy in this fan fic. And my thoughts are in [these things right here]. Oh and every bodies band switches around. Pairing Liz x Soul, Tsubaki x Damien, Jack x Maka x Jake, one sided Kid x Maka, Black*Star x Patty x Chrona. No Yaoi.

Okay ages

Liz, Tsubaki; 20

Maka, Jack, Jake, Damien, Soul, Kid; 19

Patty, Black*Star, Chrona; 18

Maka Pov

Woke up, got ready for school. [AN. Lord Death changed the time for school to 8 A.M. for Kid.] Took a shower, when I was done I notice when Soul said I had tiny tits he was wrong I was a size C cup wearer and I used bandages to make them smaller and only Jack, Jake, Damien, know.[AN. Why boys 'cuz she is in a boy band and tell each other everything so that's why they know.]. To protect my identity I don't wear the bandages and wear my hair down and wear blue contacts so nobody recognize me, as 'Maka'.

~TIME SKIP - to 9:00 P.M. [AN. I didn't want write what they did in school.]~

Soul Pov

I'm in a band called 'Death Wi$he$ U$ Luck' with me as lead singer, Chrona as guitarist, Kid as Drums, furthermore Black*Star as bass. And Liz has a band her band is called '3 maids and the devil' with Liz as both lead singer and guitarist, Tsubaki as drums, Patty as bass. Maka wouldn't join their band for some reason I wonder why maybe I'll ask why, and why she came in late. "Good night Maka!" I yell 'Okay, Soul', when Maka goes to sleep I'll sneak out to go to my gig.

~~~~~~TIME SKIP - to9:50 P.M. ~~~~~~

Maka Pov

Soul just went to sleep. I'm going to my gig; I know Soul is going to wake up if I go out the door so I jump out my window in my disguise. Most people would have been killed if they jumped off a 2 story house but it was like jumping off a step for me.

I was going to the Gig, getting ready I saw Soul and his band and Liz with her band. I have to pretend that I don't know them.

~~~~~~TIME SKIP to 10:00 P.M. ~~~~~~

Liz Pov

Me and Soul's bands have a gig with some other band has well I think called 'Butlers of the devil' or something like that, I see a blonde girl with hair length as long has Maka's hair when it's down I thought it was Maka when I realized this girl plays the bass and Maka doesn't know how to play the bass. And she has WAY bigger boobs than her. "Hey Soul, is that Maka? YEAH! " said Black*Star.


	3. Hiro's POV

Dark-san: Sorry for not updating as much had school and wanna thankDevilAngelScytheMiester, Just Being Myself, and I forgot the other one for the reviews. You all get a little cute bunny! For people who R&R get a cookie of their choice.

Soul: So uncool to not update!

Maka: Soul! Not a nice thing to say, Dark-san tried.

Dark-san: No Maka. Soul is right. [Sits in an emo circle.]

Maka: Soul, look what you did. Say sorry to Dark-san! She had writers block.

Soul: On with a disclaimer Dark-san doesn't own Soul Eater if she did the anime would still be going, and doesn't own the songs they go to there owners.

Chrona: I don't how deal with this. [Also sits in emo circle.] ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maka Pov

Liz saw me. Crap. Then I realized I'm in disguise so she doesn't recognize

Me. I hear Black*Star scream "is that Maka? No. That can't be. Maka has

WAY, smaller boobs than hers." He points at me. I look at has I was going

To chock the hell out of him and said "hey you shut the hell; it's not nice to about someone behind their back!" Black*Star looked has if he saw the devil, and asked "what is your band name?" Damien replies with "The Butlers of the Devil." Black*Star says "I guess that we know who the devil is." I reply with "I'm not the devil, Jack is." I point at Jack. Jack yells "I'm not the devil! Jake is." He points to Jake Then Jake much more loudly than his brother "I'm not the devil, Damien is." He points to Damien then me and Jack nod are heads in agreement then He yells "I'm not the devil!" I and Jack say "Don't deny it, Diva!"

Soul Pov

After what the girl said about Damien being a diva I laughed HAS HE TURNED REDER THEN MY EYES! I took notice that Liz's band is going up was singing with Liz on lead singer and bass, Patty on drums, Tsubaki on guitar. Singing **"Misery Business"** 'Paramore owns this song I don't'

(Hit that, hit that snare)

I'm in the business of misery,  
>Let's take it from the top.<br>She's got a body like an hourglass; it's ticking like a clock.  
>It's a matter of time before we all run out;<br>when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.

I waited eight long months,  
>She finally set him free.<br>I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
>Two weeks and we caught on fire,<br>She's got it out for me,  
>But I wear the biggest smile.<p>

Whoa, I never meant to brag.  
>But I got him where I want him now.<br>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
>to steal it all away from you now.<br>But God does it feel so good,  
>Cause I got him where I want him now.<br>And if you could then you know you would.  
>Because God it just feels so...<br>It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
>Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.<br>And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
>I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.<br>Well there are a million other girls who do it just like you.  
>Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,<br>They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
>Well I refuse, I refuse, and I refuse!<p>

Whoa, I never meant brag  
>but I got him where I want him now.<br>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
>to steal it all away from you now.<br>But God does it feel so good,  
>'Cause I got him where I want him right now.<br>And if you could then you know you would.  
>Because God it just feels so...<br>It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
>Not one of them involving you<br>Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
>Not one of them involving...<p>

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
>but I got him where I want him now.<p>

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
>but I got him where I want him now.<br>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
>to steal it all away from you now.<br>But God does it feel so good,  
>'Cause I got him where I want him now.<br>And if you could then you know you would.  
>Because God it just feels so...<br>It just feels so good.

Her song ends. I find it funny when says 'I waited 8 long months till she set him free.' I thought saw Kid's face light up. My band got called up, and we're singing **"21 Guns" [I don't own this song Green day does. Okay.] **

Do you know what's worth fighting for?  
>When it's not worth dying for?<br>Does it take your breath away and you feel yourself suffocating?  
>Does the pain weigh out the pride?<br>And you look for a place to hide?  
>Did someone break your heart inside, you're in ruins<p>

One, 21 Guns  
>Lay down your arms<br>Give up the fight  
>One, 21 Guns<br>Throw up your arms into the sky  
>You and I ...<p>

When you're at the end of the road  
>And you lost all sense of control<br>And your thoughts have taken their toll  
>When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul<br>Your faith walks on broken glass and the hangover doesn't pass  
>Nothing's ever built to last, you're in ruins<p>

One, 21 Guns  
>Lay down your arms<br>Give up the fight  
>One, 21 Guns<br>Throw up your arms into the sky  
>You and I ...<p>

Did you try to live on your own?  
>When you burned down the house and home?<br>Did you stand too close to the fire?  
>Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone<br>When it's time to live and let die  
>And you can't get another try<br>Something inside this heart has died, you're in ruins

One, 21 Guns  
>Lay down your arms<br>Give up the fight  
>One, 21 Guns<br>Throw up your arms into the sky  
>One, 21 Guns<br>Lay down your arms  
>Give up the fight<br>One, 21 Guns  
>Throw up your arms into the sky<p>

You and I

I finished my song I love the look on Kid's face it went from happy to sad in seconds. I hear the crowed clap for both Liz's and my band. The I here the other band get called up singing

**"Tonight, Tonight" [I don't own the song they go to there owners] Bold-Damien **_Italics-Jack _normal-Jake__

**Uno**, _dos_, _**tres**_

**It's been a really, really messed up week  
>Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter<br>And my girlfriend went and cheated on me  
>She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her<br>**  
>La, la, la, whatever, la, la, la, it doesn't matter, la, la, la, oh well, la, la, la<p>

_We're going at it tonight, tonight  
>There's a party on the rooftop top of the world<br>Tonight, tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
>I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it<br>It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

I woke up with a strange tattoo  
>Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket<br>And it kinda looks just like you  
>Mixed with Zach Galifianakis<p>

La, la, la, whatever, la, la, la, it doesn't matter, la, la, la, oh well, la, la, la

**We're going at it tonight, tonight  
>There's a party on the rooftop top of the world<br>Tonight ,tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
>I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it<br>It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight**

_You got me singing like  
>Whoa, come on, ohh, it doesn't matter, whoa, everybody now, ohh<br>_  
>Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'<br>Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
>It's my party dance if I want to<br>We can get crazy let it all out

**Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
>Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down<br>It's my party dance if I want to  
>We can get crazy let it all out<strong>

_It's you and me and were runnin this town  
>And it's me and you and we're shakin the ground<br>And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show  
><em>  
>Everybody<br>Whoa, come on, ohh, all you animals  
>Whoa, let me hear you now, ohh<p>

**Tonight ,tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
>Tonight, tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign<br>I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
>It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight<br>It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
>Yeah it's all right, all right, tonight, tonight<br>**  
><em>Just singing like<br>Whoa, come on, ohh, all you party people  
>Whoa, all you singletons, ohh<em> (even the white kids)

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
>Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down<br>It's my party dance if I want to  
>We can get crazy let it all out<p>

**Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
>Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down<br>It's my party dance if I want to  
>We can get crazy let it all out<br>It's **

Damien was lead singer, Jack and Jake was bass, and guitar, then the girl was on the drums was so good. Now they didn't get off the stage but, they switched places to the girl to singer. Jack and Jake was still bass, and guitar, Damien was drums, now was going to sing 'Cannibal' [I don't own any of these songs]. Maka-**bold **all the guys-_italics _

**I have a heart I swear I do  
>But just not baby when it comes to you<br>I get so hungry when you say you love me  
>If you know what's good for you<br>I think you're hot I think you're cool  
>You're the kinda guy I'd stalk in school<br>But now that I'm famous, you're up my anus  
>Now I'm gonna eat you fool!<strong>

**I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch  
>Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood<br>Carnivore animal, I am a Cannibal  
>I eat boys up, you better run<br>I am Cannibal  
>I am Cannibal <strong>_(I'll eat you up)_**  
>I am Cannibal<br>I am Cannibal **_(I'll eat you up)_**  
><strong>  
><strong>Whenever you tell me I'm pretty<br>That's when the hunger really hits me  
>You're little heart goes pitter patter<br>I want your liver on a platter  
>Use your finger to stir my tea<br>and for dessert I'll suck your teeth  
>Be too sweet and you'll be a gonner<br>I'll pull a Jeffrey Dahmer  
><strong>

**I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch  
>Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood<br>Carnivore animal, I am a Cannibal  
>I eat boys up, you better run<br>I am Cannibal  
>I am Cannibal<strong> _(I'll eat you up)  
><em>**I am Cannibal  
>I am Cannibal<strong> _(I'll eat you up)  
><em>  
><strong>Ohohwoahohwoah <strong>_**[x8]**_****

**I am Cannibal  
>I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)<br>I am Cannibal  
>I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)<br>**

**I love you  
>I warned you<br>ROAR! **

And then that 'girl' went from really cool to just insanely cool in about maybe about good 3-4 minutes that was SO cool. As they got off the stage I asked the girl what her name was, she replied with "Miki." I hope I see Miki again she was really cool like Maka. Whoa, Soul what are you thinking you like Liz! The demon says in my head "you know Soul if you keep thinking about Miki, you might like her instead of Liz." This whole entire speech was happening as I was driving home from the gig.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~10 min.

I get home to see Maka asleep on the couch like she just ran in an Italian leg race; trust me I've seen an Italian leg race not a pretty sight all you see is legs running really fast and blurs of people and girls hair gets all wild. I go to my room and go to bed, and then looked at the clock it says '11:50' and the gig started 10:00 so Maka must of have been asleep for about a good hour or so.

Maka/Miki Pov

11:30 P.M. I got home before Soul cuz Jake's driving was crazy as hell we left the gig at maybe at 11:25 which is about 100 miles away from death city and then 1 mile into the city to get to my house and we got there in less than 5 minutes, by the time I got inside I had to run to the bathroom to throw up Jake's driving is more dangerous than Patty's driving just me if Black*Star starts to throw up that is dangerous as hell. And on top of that he throwing up while moving all over the van it gets all over the van.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP NEXT DAY ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiro Pov [in death city] around 12:00 p.m. lunch time.

I'm in a band well... not really I'm just the boy who gets all the errands to do because the other guys got jealous of me getting all the fan-girls/fan-boys. That's right I said fan-boys, outside of death city I don't get picked on and I get fan-girls/boys, like one day me and Maka went on a mission and when we got there a bunch guys and girls crowed me. Maka said that I have the ability to make people go head over heels with me outside death city. Opps I forgot the name of my band name is $weet ca$h hero$. I hope I get a new band like Soul Eater Evans band or Liz's band. I see a blonde girl with long blonde hair with a bass case and blue eyes she looks like I know her, so without thinking I run after her and call out "Maka." She froze right in her tracks, and looks at me and then grabs my hand and pulls me into a ally

Dark-san: ok answering reviews one of them asked "why did Maka not join Liz's band?" Maka would you like to answer that. [Still in the emo circle. HA. HA. HA.]

Maka: well I didn't join Liz's band cuz I was already was in a band with Jack, Jake, and Damien since the age of 8. Ya and I didn't meet Liz, and them till I turned 12 and she asked me and I said "no." cuz I didn't want to hold her back by pretending to suck at bass. So that's why I didn't join her band, and Soul say sorry to Dark-san.

Soul: [didn't hear the question or the answer so it doesn't spoil the story *o*] I'm sorry, Dark-san for saying you're not cool.

Dark-san: -ssssssssaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnn

Soul: Maka! Help!

Maka: No!

Dark-san: CHOP!

Soul: [now is lying on the floor K.O.]

Dark-san: tell me if I did something wrong or have questions or if I should keep Hiro's Pov in. sorry for cliff hanger.

Hiro: don't forget R&R. BYE.


	4. Hiro's POV part 2

Dark-san: I wanna thank Olivia the rat, Just Being My Self, and DevilAngelScytheMiester for the reviews.

Jack: you all get a big bowl of rice!

Jake: and for the people who review get a cupcake of any flavor.

Dark-san: I might make new stories called 'Forever Nineteen' and 'A Reaper or an Angel". Help me get occ names and ideas for the first chapter for them. And Forever Nineteen and a Reaper or an Angel has occs Jack, Jake, Damien in them.

Maka Pov

I'm walking down the street in my disguise until I see Hiro and I walk right by him then he stares at me for a while then runs after me calling "Maka." I stop right there in my tracks I see Hiro smirk then I turn around to face him then I grab his hand pull him into the ally, and ask "Are you trying to get me caught!" his reply "By who?" "Soul's and Liz's band of course." I reply back. "You know why you don't tell them you're in a band already." he said "Because they would say I'm a lair and wouldn't be my friends any more." You don't know that." And this conversation went on for about an hour. By the time we got out of the ally my stomach growled I blushed, Hiro just laughed at me. I muttered "Jerk." He didn't hear this then said "Let's go somewhere to eat." "Fine by me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2:3 0 P.M.

Still Maka Pov

After an hour of eating with Hiro he's actually very nice, wonder why people like picking on him. He told me what his band mates do to him. So after what I heard I asked him if he wanted to join my band and he would play in the gigs and sing too.

Dark-san: Short but I had writers block. Okay bye-bye! Don't forget R&R and Give me ideas for the new stories. Bye. and I've got a you-Tube user name is Lovesmorethan1anime.


	5. SURPISES ARE WEIRD!

Dark-san: I'm Aliveeeee! I wanna thank DevilAngelScytheMiester, and aprildragonfire16 for the reviews. Sorry had school, homework and all. Jack: you suck. Dark-san: NOOOO! *sulks in a corner.* Tsubaki: anyway on with the story. Patty: Dark-Chan doesn't own us if she did the anime would still be going. & songs belong to owners Damien: oh and those R&R GET 14 pairs of shoes! -

Hiro's Pov

I lay in my bed after that talk with Maka. I kindly said no to her because I want to be greater than her in music and to do that I must make my own debt and own songs but she told she's going to help me do so by introducing me to her company and agents so I can make debt

Maka/Miki's Pov

After telling Hiro how he can debt I feel sleepily. But no sleep for me yet I've got to work my new song! I walk to Damien's house, a very small house but not too small, a light purple color with 5 bedrooms, two bathrooms. What the heck. Why I'm talking about HOUSES! I open the door to see Jack and Jake trying to beat each other at chubby bunny, "really funny guys." The twins just stare at me. Jake puts another marshmallow in his and say "Chubby bunny." Damien says "30." Then says "okay now that Maka is here we can start." In a very calm voice, while Jack tries to choke his little brother. And this ends with Jack and Jake Maka-Chopped and Damien sweats drops. We hook up the instruments to the amplifier. With Jake as singer and Jack as drums, Damien as guitar, and me as bass. Going to sing our song "**Double Vision" bold- Jake** _italics-Jack _normal- Damien underlined-All

**The sun is so hot  
>The drinks are so cold<br>Your clothes just fall off, as the day goes  
>We're gonna stay up, ain't gonna lay low<br>We're gonna dance all night because we say so**

_I'm thinking maybe I can't have relationships  
>'Cause lately they're not making any sense<br>And baby you're the one thing on my mind and that can change anytime_

'Cause there's so many fine women that my head is spinning  
>And I've lost all feeling<br>Everybody's singing like  
>Hey na na na, hey hey, na na na na<br>Hey na na na, hey hey, na na na na na  
><span>'Cause there's so many fine women that my head is spinning<br>And I'm seeing double vision  
>Everybody's singing like<br>Hey na na na, hey hey, na na na na  
>Hey na na na, hey hey, na na na na na<br>  
><strong>Let's do this outside<br>Shut down the whole block  
>Watch the girls strut by like it's a catwalk<br>We're livin' easy  
>We got the whole day<br>And we can go hard don't matter what the cops say**

_I'm thinking maybe I can't have relationships  
>'Cause lately they're not making any sense<br>And baby you're the one thing on my mind and that can change anytime_

'Cause there's so many fine women that my head is spinning  
>And I've lost all feeling<br>Everybody's singing like  
>Hey na na na, hey hey, na na na na<br>Hey na na na, hey hey, na na na na na

I see no vitals on your EKG  
>Dead on the dance floor<br>We only clap because we need more 3OH! 3  
>Blowing out your speakers<br>Hey, na na na  
>Blowing out your speakers<br>  
><strong>'Cause there's so many fine women that my head is spinning<br>**_And I've lost all feeling__**  
><strong>_Everybody's singing like  
><span><strong>Hey na na na, hey hey, na na na na<br>Hey na na na, hey hey, na na na na na**

After this songs is **"The Only Difference Between Martyrdom And Suicide Is Press Coverage" ** normal-Damien ** bold-Jake **_italics-Maka __**bold italics- Jack **_underlined-all 

**Sit tight, I'm gonna need you to keep time  
>Come on just snap, snap, snap your fingers for me<br>Good, good now we're making some progress  
>Come on just tap, tap, tap your toes to the beat<br>And I believe this may call for a proper introduction, and well  
>Don't you see, I'm the narrator, and this is just the prologue?<strong>

_Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen  
>Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention<br>I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives_

Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen  
>Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention<br>I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives

_**Applause, applause, no wait wait  
>Dear studio audience, I've an announcement to make:<br>It seems the artists these days are not who you think  
>So we'll pick back up on that on another page<br>**_  
><strong>And I believe this may call for a proper introduction, and well Don't you see, I'm the<br>narrator and this is just the prologue**

Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen  
>Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention<br>I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives

_Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen  
>Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention<br>I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives_

_**Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen  
>Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen<br>Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen  
>Swear to shake it up, swear to shake it up<br>**_  
><span>Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen<br>Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention  
>I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives<span>

Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen  
>Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention<br>I aim to be your eyes 

Then **"Nine In The Afternoon" bold-Jake **normal-Damien

Back to the street where we began  
>Feeling as good as lovers can, you know<br>Yeah we're feeling so good

**Pickin' up things we shouldn't read  
>It looks like the end of history as we know<br>It's just the end of the world**

Back to the street where we began  
>Feeling as good as love, you could, you can<p>

**Into a place where thoughts can bloom  
>Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon<br>And we know that it could be  
>And we know that it should<br>And you know that you feel it too  
>'Cause it's nine in the afternoon<strong>

And your eyes are the size of the moon  
>You could 'cause you can so you do<br>We're feeling so good  
>just the way that we do<br>When it's nine in the afternoon

**Your eyes are the size of the moon  
>You could 'cause you can so you do<br>We're feeling so good**

Back to the street  
>Down to our feet<br>Losing the feeling of feeling unique  
>Do you know what I mean?<p>

**Back to the place  
>Where we used to say<br>Man it feels good to feel this way  
>Now I know what I mean<strong>

Back to the street, back to the place,  
>Back to the room where it all began, hey<br>Back to the room where it all began  
>'Cause it's nine in the afternoon<p>

**Your eyes are the size of the moon  
>You could 'cause you can so you do<br>We're feeling so good  
>Just the way that we do<br>When it's nine in the afternoon**

Your eyes are the size of the moon  
>You could 'cause you can so you do<br>We're feeling so good  
>Just the way that we do<br>When it's nine in the afternoon

**Your eyes are the size of the moon  
>you could 'cause you can so you do<br>we're feeling so good  
>Just the way that we do<br>When it's nine in the afternoon.**

We keep practicing until we start to have are throats hurt and is which around 7:30P.M. So I start to walk back home and change out of my disguise then walk into my house were Soul is already cooking dinner, and says "where were you?" when I walk in the door I reply "walking around the city." Shrugging as I say the words.

Liz's Pov AN. OMG I left out Liz in this story! I'm horrible.

I'm watching a chick flick when kid bursts into the room saying that Patty painted his room with giraffes and his very symmetrical room is ruined and Patty is just laughing at him the while he's going through his rant about symmetry.

[a little bit before]

"Hey Sis, guess what I did." Patty says to me and oddly enough she giggling, reply with "what did you do this time Patty?" I say. She says "I painted Kid's room with giraffes!" "oh." I reply while looking for chips on my nails and watching the movie. This is going be funny I'm going post this on you-Tube and Face Eater A.N. I don't own the face eater idea or YouTube.

-Dark-san: sneak peek at Chapter 6!

Maka's Pov {Time 1:30A.M.}

"Hello?" I say sleepily while looking at my clock "Maka! Guess what!" it took me a while to guess who was talking. "JACK! YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR CALLING!" he replies "well then someone has a sass in the morning. Oh ya I forget to tell you that I, Jake, and Damien are going to your school now! Isn't that great?" I hung up after that went back to sleep.

END OF PREVIEW

Dark-san: well did you like it? Oh well! Plz R&R!


	6. School time!

Dark-san: ok I'm still working the plots for 'A reaper or an Angel?' and 'Forever Nineteen!' and I'm coming up with new occ's, and it will would help with names and what they look like, gender, hair, etc. any way ages have changed!

Liz, Tsubaki, Soul, Damien: 20

Maka, Jack, Jake, Kid: 19

Patty, Black*Star, Chrona: 18 -

Maka's Pov

"Hello?" I say sleepily while looking at my clock "Maka! Guess what!" it took me a while to guess who was talking. "JACK! YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR CALLING!" he replies "well then someone has a sass in the morning. Oh ya I forget to tell you that Jake, Damien and I are going to your school now! Isn't that great?" I hung up after that went back to sleep.

Time Skip to 6:30 A.M.

After I got out the shower, I went to my room and dressed. Today I was wearing a pair of red skinny jeans, well to tell truth the kinda look Soul's old skinny jeans with a short sleeves British flag with black sleeves and black skater shoes. When I go wake Soul up at 6:45. Blair wakes Soul as usual with her boobs in his face I just roll my eyes when I see this. I go to the kitchen and start to cook French toast for Soul, and me. I don't cook food for Blair 'cuz I smell brunt fish, so I'm guessing she ate already. "Soul foods ready!" I yell, only to see Soul already at the table wearing his usual outfit, a white shirt, with a beige coat and blue pants, with a black tie and black hair band, with a black belt. By the time we are done eating its 7:45! "Time to, go to school, Soul!" I yell as I leave out the door taking his motorcycle keys with me. And starting the motorcycle Soul hops on. We get there at 7:55, which is five minutes before the bell, so I run to the class room and yell safe just as the rings and take me sit in the back. Not long Stein comes in with three new kids behind him, but to me they aren't new. Stein says in a not so friendly way "Hurry and get in your seats before I decide to give you all after school work!" this puts everybody in their seats. He continues "we have some new students, today. Now, introduce yourselves. The boys reply with "okay." "Sure." "Fine.", the first boy was Damien.

Damien's Pov

I look down at my outfit one last for the day I'm wearing black skater shoes and light grey jeans and a white dress shirt with two buttons undone, and my hair is ruffled up. I say "Hello, my name is Damien Marlow, and I'm a meister." I say to new class in front of me. I can see that a bunch of girls are just staring at me, then the guys are glaring knifes at me. I continue "and, my eye color is natural." I see Maka in the back of the room just smirking as I see more guys glare knifes my way. The professor says to me "you will sit by Maka, got it." he says in a mean way. Then Jack comes up, as I walk to my new seat.

Jack's Pov

I start my first day at DWMA like this. Go to class. And introduce myself and leave. "Hi, my name is Jack Hirata you pounce it like Hira-ta, repeat after me. Hira-ta." The class just repeats after me a few times, then I say "and I'm a weapon." I then go sit by Damien and the class just stares at me, everybody but Maka who has a book in her face! Now just that pissed me off. Then Jake goes up.

Jake's Pov

"I'm Jake Hirata! And you better not get me mixed up with my brother! Plus I'm a weapon. Peace." I said this to the class and took a seat next my brother and then went to sleep. This happens two more times. Ding-dong-ding is the sound the bell makes when each class is over, and it's time for lunch. Damien made food for me and Jack. For the first time I look at Jack's outfit and then mine. Jack's is wearing a dark blue shirt that says east board top and black skinny jeans with black ankle converse. Then I'm wearing a light blue shirt that has a wrench tool in a box, and in another box oil, and another box beside a double crossed bar, with a pair of black skinny jeans and black and grey zebra pattern skater shoes that go a little bit above my ankles. Did I mention that I like zebras?

Time skip to 5:30 P.M. Damien's house

Maka Pov

"Why are guys trying to do get me caught? Do you want me to lose my friends?" I yell at the guys. Damien says "When the band is having fights blame the lead singer's girlfriend." After this statement we look at Jack. "Who's idea was it to go to my school?" I said. Damien and Jake both say "Jack's girlfriend." Then Jack says "well it's true. I mean it WAS my girlfriend's idea. Then again, it WAS Lord Death who agreed to go to the school. Any ways should we be working on the songs?" I reply "Ya we should" I hook up the instruments. And we got started on a song with Damien as singer, Jack as guitar, Jake as bass, me as drums. Normal-Damien _italics_-_Twins _

**"Nails For Breakfast, Tacks For Snacks" **

Watch your mouth  
>Oh, oh, oh<br>Because your speech is slurred enough  
>That you just might swallow your tongue<br>_I'm sure you'd want, want to give up the ghost  
>With just a little more poise than that<br>_

Damien walks around with the microphone and points at pretend fans_  
><em>

_Or was it God who chokes  
>In these situations, running late?<br>No, no, he called in  
>Or was it God who chokes<em>  
>In these situations, running late?<br>No, no, he called in

The hospice is  
>A relaxing weekend getaway<br>Where you're a cut above all the rest  
><em>Sick and sad patients<br>On first name basis with all the top physicians_

Prescribed pills  
>To offset the shakes<br>To offset the pills

You know you should take  
>It a day at a time<p>

Damien pretends to blush like crazy then sings

That's when you stu-stu-stutter something profound  
>To the support on the line<br>And with the way you've been talking  
>Every word gets you a step closer to hell<p>

_That's when you stu-stu-stutter something profound  
>To the support on the line<br>And with the way you've been talking  
>Every word gets you a step closer to hell<em>

Prescribed pills  
>To offset the shakes<br>To offset the pills  
>You know you should take<br>It a day at a time

_Prescribed pills  
>To offset the shakes<br>To offset the pills  
>You know you should take<br>It a day at a time  
><em>  
>I am<br>Alone in this bed, house, and head  
>And she never fixes this<br>But at least she...

I am  
>Alone, in this bedroom<br>_She never fixes this  
>But at least she...<em>

Prescribed pills  
>To offset the shakes<br>To offset the pills

You know you should take  
>It a day at a time<p>

Prescribed pills  
>To offset the shakes<br>To offset the pills  
>You know you should take<br>_It a day at a time_

The hospice is  
>A relaxing weekend getaway<br>Where you're a cut above all the rest  
>Sick and sad patients<p>

On first name basis with all the top physicians

By the end the song Damien put on a black top hat. And then Hiro comes through the door and says "Did I come too late?" Damien replies "Nope not at all." "Ok then I thought of a song could sing." Hiro says happily. "Ok then. Why don't you for us?" I ask. Hiro blushes and says "I need backup singers with me, I don't have a problem singing by myself and all but the song sounds much better with backup singers." "Oh." Me and the guys say. . Hiro was playing the guitar, while was playing the bass, with Damien on drums. Normal-Hiro plus Maka **bold-Damien **

**"Poor Unfortunate Souls"**

I admit that in the past I've been a nasty **(nasty)**  
>They weren't kidding when they called me kinda strange <strong>(strange)<strong>  
>But you'll find that nowadays<br>I've mended all my ways  
>Repented, seen the light, and made a change<br>And I fortunately know a little secret **(secret)**  
>It's a talent that I always have possessed<br>And dear lady, please don't laugh **(laugh)  
><strong>I use it on behalf  
>Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed <strong>(pathetic)<strong>

Poor unfortunate souls  
>In pain<br>In need  
>This one longing to be thinner<br>That one wants to get the girl  
>And do I help them?<br>Yes, indeed!  
>Those poor unfortunate souls<br>So sad  
>So true<br>They come flocking to me crying  
>"Will you help us, pretty please?"<br>And I help them!  
>Yes I do!<p>

The men up there don't like a lot of blabber  
>They think a girl who gossips is a bore!<br>Yes on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word  
>And after all dear, what is idle prattle for?<br>They're not all that impressed with conversation  
>True gentlemen avoid it when they can<br>But they dote and swoon and fawn  
>On ladies who withdrawn<br>It's she who holds her tongue who gets a man

Poor unfortunate souls  
>Go ahead!<br>Make your choice!  
>I'm a very busy person and I haven't got all day<br>It won't cost much  
>Just your voice!<br>Those poor unfortunate souls **(souls)**  
>So sad<br>So true  
>If you wanna cross the bridge, my sweet<br>You've got the pay the toll  
>Take a gulp<br>Take a breath  
>Go ahead<br>Sign the scroll  
>Miki and Damien<br>Now I've got her, boys  
>The boss is on a roll<br>You poor unfortunate souls

In pain  
>In need<br>This one longing to be thinner **(thinner)**  
>That one wants to get the girl <strong>(girl<strong>)  
>And do I help them?<br>Yes, indeed!  
>Those poor unfortunate souls<br>So sad  
>So true<br>They come flocking to me crying  
>"Will you help us, pretty please?"<br>And I help them!  
>Yes I do!<p>

Those poor unfortunate souls

We practiced the song until me and Hiro had to go. As soon I got home I went to bed. Where I said good night to my favorite stuff animal which was Mr. Wonderful a stuff bear whose fur was black but eyes were green. My mother gave this bear to me. -

Dark-san: those who R&R get a pair of new sunglasses of choice. Oh and I DON"T OWN ANY SONGS OR SOUL EATER! Oh and Wanna thank **aprildragonfire1, Seagirl1357,****DevilAngelScytheMiester! Bye-bye until next time.**


	7. Hiro's Album songs!

Dark-san: Okay I wanna thank DevilAngelScytheMiester, and aprildragonfire16 for the reviews! You all get cupcakes! And for those who R&R gets to have Oliver Blackburn for a day and those who don't him he's from my new story Forever Nineteen! That is all. Oliver: What! Leave be plz don't let them have ME! Use Roy! Roy: what did I do to you? Oliver: let me see! OH I KNOW YOU TRIED TO KILL ME! Dark-san: this is why I don't let you guys talk in other stories! Damien & Jack & Jake: DARK-SAN DON"T OWN SOUL EATER OR THE SONGS! JUST THE OCC"S AND POLT LINE! -

Maka Pov

Live has rock star doesn't fit me. I hate the drama, the stupid drama! It doesn't fit me I just hate it! But l just love to singing there's something about it. Maybe because my mom **used** to sing to me. Maybe that's why I sing. But the more I think about why it makes me angry with myself, I ask myself why didn't I stop her! Why I didn't go with her. Why I started to sing. Maybe it's because I hate myself for not going with my mom. Just staying with my stupid dad! Who doesn't know a single about raising a teen! During this times when I feel like ripping something to shreds, I always talk Lord Death. But now I'm nowhere near Lord Death or a mirror because I'm in a dance club just wait to get drunk off my butt then, to stumble outside maybe to the fact that a kishin might come and try to eat me. But that's part of the plan. I'm on a mission with Soul and this will be our 98th kishin soul. A kishin comes behind me then I see Soul walk right past me then walks past the kishin then turn his arm into scythe, then I turn to the kishin and then Soul runs towards the kishin then fully turns into a weapon to have me swing him at the kishin then a couple of seconds later Soul finally ate the soul we returned back to death city from Las Vegas and when we got home I went to me room and went sleep. Surprisingly, the next morning I didn't have a hangover, but I wanted to get ready for school but then I remember that today is Saturday and I have no school. But got up for heck of it, then took a shower, and then got dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a light blue and light green and a light dark blue plaited shirt with a white tank top and a black tie, with purple skater shoes with a my hair put into a high ponytail and went to Hiro's house or more like pent house.

Time Skip! To Hiro's pent house!

Once I get there I see him working on his new album called 'Alice in Dead land!' Then he starts to sing his song "Poor Unfortunate Souls"

I admit that in the past I've been a nasty **(nasty)**  
>They weren't kidding when they called me kinda strange <strong>(strange)<strong>  
>But you'll find that nowadays<br>I've mended all my ways  
>Repented, seen the light, and made a change<br>And I fortunately know a little secret **(secret)**  
>It's a talent that I always have possessed<br>And dear lady, please don't laugh **(laugh)  
><strong>I use it on behalf  
>Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed <strong>(pathetic)<strong>

Poor unfortunate souls  
>In pain<br>In need  
>This one longing to be thinner<br>That one wants to get the girl  
>And do I help them?<br>Yes, indeed!  
>Those poor unfortunate souls<br>so sad  
>so true<br>they come flocking to me crying  
>"Will you help us, pretty please?"<br>And I help them!  
>Yes I do!<p>

The men up there don't like a lot of blabber  
>they think a girl who gossips is a bore!<br>Yes on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word  
>and after all dear, what is idle prattle for?<br>They're not all that impressed with conversation  
>True gentlemen avoid it when they can<br>But they dote and swoon and fawn  
>on ladies who withdrawn<br>It's she who holds her tongue who gets a man

Poor unfortunate souls  
>Go ahead!<br>Make your choice!  
>I'm a very busy person and I haven't got all day<br>It won't cost much  
>Just your voice!<br>Those poor unfortunate souls **(souls) **  
>So sad<br>So true  
>If you wanna cross the bridge, my sweet<br>You've got the pay the toll  
>Take a gulp<br>Take a breath  
>Go ahead<br>Sign the scroll  
>Miki and Damien<br>Now I've got her, boys  
>The boss is on a roll<br>You poor unfortunate souls

In pain  
>In need<br>This one longing to be thinner **(thinner) **  
>That one wants to get the girl <strong>(girl<strong>)  
>And do I help them?<br>Yes, indeed!  
>Those poor unfortunate souls<br>so sad  
>so true<br>they come flocking to me crying  
>"Will you help us, pretty please?"<br>And I help them!  
>Yes I do!<p>

Those poor unfortunate souls

And then a song I haven't heard. "Don't Trust Me"

Black dress with the tights underneath,  
>I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,<br>And she's an actress (actress),  
>But she ain't got no need.<br>Shes got money from her parents in a trust fund back east.  
>Tongues always pressed to your cheeks,<br>While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth,  
>Tell your boyfriend if he says he's got beef,<br>That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him.

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
>She wants to love me (Woah),<br>She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
>Don't trust a whore,<br>Never trust a whore,  
>Won't trust a whore,<br>Don't trust me.

X's on the back of your hands,  
>Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands.<br>And the setlist (setlist),  
>you stole off the stage,<br>had red and purple lipstick all over the page.  
>Bruises cover your arms,<br>shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm.  
>And the best is (best is),<br>No one knows who you are,  
>Just another girl alone at the bar.<p>

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
>She wants to love me (Woah),<br>She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
>Don't trust a whore,<br>Never trust a whore,  
>Won't trust a whore,<br>Don't trust me.

Shush girl, shut your lips,  
>Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips.<br>I said, Shush girl, shut your lips,  
>Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips.<br>I said, Shush girl, shut your lips,  
>Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips.<p>

Woah, woah, woah...

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
>She wants to love me (Woah),<br>She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
>Don't trust a whore,<br>Never trust a whore,  
>Won't trust a whore,<br>Don't trust me.

And then another song I haven't heard. **"Touchin' On My"**

G-g-girl I gotta know  
>how you dance like that<br>D-d-dance like that  
>you dance like that<br>because you're puttin' on a show  
>Can I take you back?<br>Take you back  
>I just gotta ask you the...<p>

Show me yours, I'll show you mine  
>Don't you worry, you're too fine<br>We got one thing on our minds  
>And we got plenty of time<p>

Girl I gotta go, I'm finished with the show  
>If you wanna *** me, I won't say no<br>T-t-t-touchin on my ***  
>While I'm touchin on your ***<p>

Girl I gotta go, I'm finished with the show  
>If you wanna *** me, I won't say no<br>T-t-t-touchin on my ***  
>While I'm touchin on your ***<br>You know that we are gonna ***  
>Cause I don't give a ***<p>

I can't get you outta my mind  
>With the way you walk<br>The way you walk  
>The way you walk<br>Baby you should be a sign  
>The way you make me stop<br>Make me stop  
>Make me stop<p>

Cause some like fast and some like slow  
>Ladies come and ladies go<br>Skip the tell and let's just show  
>Cause I wan't you to know...<p>

Girl I gotta go, I'm finished with the show  
>If you wanna *** me, I won't say no<br>T-t-t-touchin on my ***  
>While I'm touchin on your ***<br>(I don't give a ***)

Girl I gotta go, I'm finished with the show  
>If you wanna *** me, I won't say no<br>T-t-t-touchin on my ***  
>While I'm touchin on your ***<p>

Girl you know I want you, want you, want you now  
>You know you want me, want me, want me now<br>Cause there's not that much to figure out  
>So baby let's get down<p>

Girl I gotta go, I'm finished with the show  
>If you wanna *** me, I won't say no<br>T-t-t-touchin on my ***  
>While I'm touchin on your ***<p>

Girl I gotta go, I'm finished with the show  
>If you wanna *** me, I won't say no<br>T-t-t-touchin on my ***  
>While I'm touchin on your ***<p>

(I don't give a ***)  
>(I don't give a ***)<br>(I don't give a ***)

Hiro asks me "how was that?" I reply with "good but you need more two songs more before we can go to lunch okay." He says "Kay, Kay." With starts to sing **"Hey, Soul Sister"**

Heeey, heeeey, heeeeey

Your lipstick stays on the front lobe of my left side brains  
>I knew I wouldn't forget you<br>And so I went and let you blow my mind  
>Your sweet moving<br>The smell of you in every single dream I dream  
>I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided<br>Who's one of my kind

Hey soul sister, ain't that mister, mister on the radio, stereo  
>The way you move ain't fair you know<br>Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

Heeey heeeey, heeeey

Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me  
>You gave my life direction<br>A game show love connection, we can't deny  
>I'm so obsessed<br>My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest  
>I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna<br>And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind

Hey soul sister, ain't that mister, mister on the radio, stereo  
>The way you move ain't fair you know<br>Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

The way you can cut a rug  
>Watching you is the only drug I need<br>So gangster, I'm so thug  
>You're the only one I'm dreaming of<br>You see I can be myself now finally  
>In fact there's nothing I can't be<br>I want the world to see you being with me

Hey soul sister, ain't that mister, mister on the radio, stereo  
>The way you move ain't fair you know<br>Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight  
>Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight<br>Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)  
>Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)<p>

Then starts to sing "Whataya Want from Me"

Hey, slow it down  
>Whataya want from me<br>Whataya want from me  
>Yeah, I'm afraid<br>Whataya want from me  
>Whataya want from me<p>

There might have been a time  
>When I would give myself away<br>(Ooh) Once upon a time  
>I didn't give a damn<br>But now here we are  
>So Whataya want from me<br>Whataya want from me

Just don't give up  
>I'm workin' it out<br>Please don't give in  
>I won't let you down<br>It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
>Just keep coming around<br>Hey, Whataya want from me  
>Whataya want from me<br>Whataya want from me

Yeah, it's plain to see  
>That baby you're beautiful<br>And there's nothing wrong with you  
>It's me, I'm a freak<br>But thanks for lovin' me  
>Cause you're doing it perfectly<p>

There might have been a time  
>When I would let you slip away<br>I wouldn't even try but I think  
>You could save my life<p>

Just don't give up  
>I'm workin' it out<br>Please don't give in  
>I won't let you down<br>It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
>Just keep coming around<br>Hey, Whataya want from me  
>Whataya want from me<br>Whataya want from me

Just don't give up on me  
>I won't let you down<br>No, I won't let you down

So  
>Just don't give up<br>I'm workin' it out  
>Please don't give in<br>I won't let you down  
>It messed me up, need a second to breathe<br>Just keep coming around  
>Hey, Whataya want from me<p>

Just don't give up  
>I'm workin' it out<br>Please don't give in  
>I won't let you down<br>It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
>Just keep coming around<br>Hey, Whataya want from me  
>(Whataya want from me)<br>Whataya want from me  
>Whataya want from me<p>

"Oh you're done already. Ok time for some lunch." I say "yah I'm hungry." Hiro replies.

Time skip to a Sub way!

After me and Hiro ate we were walking back to his house when we noticed we were being followed by none other my best friends then Hiro says in a whisper "did you noticed your friends are following us?" I reply "yup, just at like can't see them and play along." "Huh?" he replies quickly. Then I say VERY loudly "hey Hiro weren't you going to ask Liz out!" he instantly started to blush then replied "ya, but I don't think I should. I mean, I heard people calling her a whore maybe the rumors are real. They say that she cheated on her boyfriend 15 times with a different man each time! And that when someone goes up to ask her out she just says nope flatly." "Oh but I bet that half of those real. Sure she can be mean but cheating on her boyfriend 15 times it's the other way around the cheated on her with 15 other girls.!" Then he replies "oh I thought so. She is a nice girl and all. BUT I don't like her like THAT anymore; I got over her like in the last year of middle school. Any way do you what we have for homework in C History [1] I forgot it." While rubbing the back his head once he got to his pent house building. I reply with "ya it's you have to make a play of the tea party." Hiro's face into total horror then says "you're f****** kidding me!" then I start to laugh then I reply "I'm just messin with you. We have no homework." then I said bye then went to go to Damien's house

Time skip Damien's house!

Has soon I walk in the front door I see Damien sulking in a corner. I'm guessing he tried to get the twins out the house I walk over to him and ask "need some help?" he just stares at me and then says "ya." Then we walk to were the wins are sitting and then face towards the door and then I kick the twins and then they went flying out the house and into the front yard where I see my friends and then Damien says "you're paying for a new door." -

Dark-San: do you like! Any way time to go listen to music! Bye-bye! R&R! . ! oh and the [1] stands for Collage history.


	8. A long concert! ( Skip if you want 2)

Dark-san: poor, poor Roy the dude almost died last night cuz of all his work. What a shame. Anyway wanna thank ennon, and mayamouse98 for the reviews. I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! OR ANY OF THE SONGS! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maka's Pov

At a concert and was waiting for my band to come up but I saw Soul and Liz's band and waited for the other bands to go up. Liz's band was up first singing "**Backstabber" **normal-Liz _italics- Patty and_ _Tsubaki _

Backstabber _[repeat 3x]_

Bored, stoned, sitting in your basement  
>All alone, cause your little conversations<br>Got around, now look here what we all found out  
><em>(look here what we found, look here we all found out)<em>

That you have got a set of loose lips, twisting stories  
>All because you're jealous<br>Now I know exactly what you're all about  
>So this is what you're all about<p>

Girl, your such a backstabber  
>Oh girl, you're such a shit talker<br>And everybody knows it _(everybody knows it)  
><em>  
>Girl, your such a backstabber,<br>Run your mouth more than everyone I've ever known  
>And everybody knows it <em>(everybody knows it)<em>

Backstabber  
><em>(Talk talk talk talk talk talk)<em>

I'm sick and tired of hearing all about my life  
>From other bitches with all of your lies<br>Wrapped up so tight, so maybe you should shut your mouth, shut your mouth  
>Shut your fucking mouth<p>

Honestly, I think it's kinda funny that you waste  
>Your breath talking about me<br>Got me feeling kinda special really _(so this is what your all about)_

Girl, your such a backstabber  
>Oh girl, you're such a shit talker<br>And everybody knows it _(everybody knows it)_

Girl, your such a backstabber,  
>Run your mouth more than everyone I've ever known<br>And everybody knows it _(everybody knows it)  
><em>  
>Katie's to the left there just there ripping my style<br>Damn, Jeanie why you gotta tell the secrets about my sex life?  
>All I ever did was drive your broke ass around<br>Pick you up, take you out  
>When your car broke down<p>

Backstabber _[3x]_

Girl, your such a backstabber  
>Oh girl, you're such a shit talker<br>And everybody knows it _(everybody knows it)_

Girl, your such a backstabber  
>(Taking and twisting and telling, so manipulative)<br>Run your mouth more than everyone I've ever known  
>And everybody knows it <em>(everybody knows it)<em>

_(Talk talk talk)_  
>Backstabber<br>_(Taking and twisting and telling, so manipulative)  
><em>Oh girl uhu, you're looking like a lunatic  
>Everybody knows it <em>(everybody knows it)<em>

Everybody knows  
>Yeah you're looking like a lunatic<br>And everybody knows  
>Yeah everybody knows<br>Backstabber

Then Liz gets ready for her next song **"Breakaway" bold-Liz singing **

**Grew up in a small town  
>And when the rain would fall down<br>I'd just stare out my window  
>Dreaming of what could be<br>And if I'd end up happy  
>I would pray (I would pray)<strong>

after this part of the song she sways her hips to the sound of the music

**Trying hard to reach out  
>But when I tried to speak out<br>Felt like no one could hear me  
>Wanted to belong here<strong>  
><strong>But something felt so wrong here<br>So I prayed I could break away  
><strong>

Liz reaches out to the crowd and gives them hand they start to cheer with happiness

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
>I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky<br>And I'll make a wish  
>Take a chance<br>Make a change  
>And breakaway<br>Out of the darkness and into the sun  
>But I won't forget all the ones that I love<br>I'll take a risk  
>Take a chance<br>Make a change  
>And breakaway<p>

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
>Sleep under a palm tree<br>Feel the rush of the ocean  
>Get onboard a fast train<br>Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
>And breakaway<p>

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
>I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky<br>And I'll make a wish  
>Take a chance<br>Make a change  
>And breakaway<br>Out of the darkness and into the sun  
>But I won't forget all the ones that I love<br>I'll take a risk  
>Take a chance<br>Make a change  
>And breakaway<p>

Buildings with a hundred floors  
>Swinging around revolving doors<br>Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
>Gotta keep moving on, moving on<br>Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings  
>And I'll learn how to fly<br>Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
>I gotta take a risk<br>Take a chance  
>Make a change<br>And breakaway  
>Out of the darkness and into the sun<br>But I won't forget the place I come from  
>I gotta take a risk<br>Take a chance  
>Make a change<br>And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

Liz's song ends and the announcer take the microphone and says "Well give it up for the 3 maids and the devil." The crowd cheers. He continues "and we have a duet coming up, right now. And give it up for Miki Night!" he points at me while I walk on to stage the fans just cheer for the both us. I grab the microphone and say "this song is called Trust. Made by my mother." We start the song normal- Liz italics-Maka _**bolded italics-both**_

I know you scared baby,  
>But you gotta give me everything.<br>Let me be the one who can take you from all the things you see  
>And if you trust in me I can be that through anything you need <em>(anything you need)<em>  
>And give it all to me baby<br>Dont you run from me baby  
>I'll give you every little piece of me<br>No I wont leave out a thing cause I know...

_I know you've seen alot of things in your life  
>Got you feeling like this cant be right<br>But I wont hurt you im down for you baby  
><em>(I know you've seen alot of things)_ I know you've seen alot of things in your life  
>Got you feeling like this cant be right<br>But I wont hurt you im down for you baby_(I'm down for you baby)

Let me show you love can be easy if you just let it be _(if you let be)_  
>Nothing is promised but I believe if<br>If I give it everything  
>I'll give you everything I've got<br>I'll wont stop until you get it right  
>All the trust, &amp; all the love you know we got alot baby<p>

_I know you've seen alot of things in your life  
>Got you feeling like this cant be right<br>But I wont hurt you im down for you baby  
><em>(I know you've seen alot of things)_ I know you've seen alot of things in your life  
>Got you feeling like this cant be right<br>But I wont hurt you im down for you baby_(I'm down for you baby)

I trust you, I love you, I want you, I need you  
>Baby I breath you, never leave you, life wouldn't be the same without you<br>I Trust you, I love you, I want you, I need you  
>Baby I breath you, never leave you, life wouldn't be the same without you,<br>Noooooo No No No No

_I know you've seen alot of things in your life  
>Got you feeling like this cant be right<br>But I wont hurt you im down for you baby  
><em>(I know you've seen alot of things)_ I know you've seen alot of things in your life  
>Got you feeling like this cant be right<br>But I wont hurt you im down for you baby _(I'm down for you baby)  
>I know u've seen alot of things in your life<br>_(in your life),_ in your life _(in your life),_  
>I wont hurt you<br>baby NO, in your life _(in your life)_, in  
>your life <em>(in your life)<em>, I love you baby  
>ohhhhhh, I dont care<br>what they say about us ohhhh no no no no no,  
>in your life <em>(in your life)<em>, in your life  
><em>(in your life)<em> I  
>wont hurt you baby know in your life (in your<br>life), in your life _(in your life)_ I wont hurt  
>you baby no in your<br>life _(in your life)_ in your life _(in your life)_,  
><em><strong>I love you baby yeahhhhh ohhhhh<strong>_

The song ended, all the girls in the crowd was crying and cheering at the same time. I take the microphone and say "and up next is Deth wi$he$ u$ Luck and then, my band. Ok." Then I give the microphone to Soul as my and Liz come off the stage.

Soul's Pov

After Miki gives me the microphone she winks and mouths good luck. Everybody at there spot and I waited for my song to start .

_[Spoken -Soul]_  
>Ay<br>Let me kick it to you right quick, man  
>That on some gangsta shit man, on some real shit<br>Anybody done been through the same thing, I'm sure you feel the same way  
>Big Phil<br>This for you pimpin'

_[Singing-Soul]_

Oh (eyyy)  
>I've been travellin' on this road too long (too long)<br>Just tryna find my way back home (back home)  
>The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone<br>And oh (eyyy)  
>I've been travellin' on this road too long (too long)<br>Just tryna find my way back home (back home)  
>The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone, dead and gone<p>

Ever had one of them days wish would've stayed home  
>Run into a group of niggas who gettin' they hate on<br>You walk by  
>They get wrong<br>You reply then shit get blown  
>Way outta proportion<br>Way past discussion  
>Just you against them, pick one then rush 'em<br>Figure you'll get jumped, hell that's nothing  
>They don't wanna stop there now they bussin'<br>Now you gushin', ambulance rushin'  
>You to the hospital with a bad concussion<br>Plus ya hit 4 times  
>Plus it hit ya spine<br>Paralyzed waist down now ya wheel chair bound  
>Nevermind that now you lucky to be alive<br>Just think it all started you fussin' with 3 guys  
>Now ya pride in the way, but ya pride is the way<br>You could fuck around, get shot, die anyday  
>Niggas die everyday<br>All over bull shit, dope money, dice game, ordinary hood shit  
>Could this be 'cos of hip hop music?<br>Or did the ones with the good sense not use it?  
>Usually niggas don't know what to do when their back against the wall so they just start shootin'<br>For red or for blue or for blo I guess  
>From Bankhead or from your projects<br>No more stress, now I'm straight, now I get it, now I take  
>Time to think, before I make mistakes just for my family's sake<br>That part of me left yesterday  
>The heart of me is strong today<br>No regrets I'm blessed to say  
>The old me dead and gone away<p>

Oh (eyyy)  
>I've been travellin' on this road too long (too long)<br>Just tryna find my way back home (back home)  
>The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone<br>And oh (eyyy)  
>I've been travellin' on this road too long (too long)<br>Just tryna find my way back home (back home)  
>The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone, dead and gone<p>

I ain't never been scared, I lived through tragedy  
>Situation could've been dead lookin' back at it<br>Most of that shit didn't even have to happen  
>But you don't think about it when you out there trappin'<br>In apartments, hangin', smokin', and rappin'  
>Niggas start shit, next thing ya know we cappin'<br>Get locked up then didn't even get mad  
>Now think about damn what a life I had<br>Most of that shit, look back, just laugh  
>Some shit still look back get sad<br>Maybe my homboy still be around  
>Had I not hit the nigga in the mouth that time<br>I won that fight  
>I lost that war<br>I can still see my nigga walkin' out that door  
>Who'da thought I'd never see Philant no more?<br>Got enough dead homies I don't want no more  
>Cost a nigga his job<br>Cost me more  
>I'd took that ass-whooping now for sure<br>Now think before I risk my life  
>Take them chances to get my stripe<br>A nigga put his hands on me alright  
>Otherwise stand there talk shit all night<br>'Cos I hit you, you sue me,  
>I shoot you, get locked up, who me?<br>No more stress, now I'm straight, now I get it, now I take  
>Time to think, before I make mistakes just for my family's sake<br>That part of me left yesterday  
>The heart of me is strong today<br>No regrets I'm blessed to say  
>The old me dead and gone away<p>

Oh (eyyy)  
>I've been travellin' on this road too long (too long)<br>Just tryna find my way back home (back home)  
>The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone<br>And oh (eyyy)  
>I've been travellin' on this road too long (too long)<br>Just tryna find my way back home (back home)  
>The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone, dead and gone<p>

I turn my head to the East  
>I don't see nobody by my side<br>I turn my head to the West  
>Still nobody in sight<br>So I turn my head to the North  
>Swallow that pill that they call pride<br>That old me is dead and gone  
>But that new me will be alright<p>

I turn my head to the East  
>I don't see nobody by my side<br>I turn my head to the West  
>Still nobody in sight<br>So I turn my head to the North  
>Swallow that pill that they call pride<br>That old me is dead and gone  
>But that new me will be alright<p>

Oh (eyyy)  
>I've been travellin' on this road too long (too long)<br>Just tryna find my way back home (back home)  
>The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone<br>And oh (eyyy)  
>I've been travellin' on this road too long (too long)<br>Just tryna find my way back home (back home)  
>The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone, dead and gone<p>

that song ends and watch as the fans girls try push one another to reach me. And time to start a new song. **"How To Love"**

Cut the music up, little louder

yeah

You had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart  
>Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out<br>How to love  
>How to love<p>

You had a lot of moments that didn't last forever  
>Now you're in a corner tryna put it together<br>How to love  
>How to love<p>

For a second you were here  
>Now you over there<br>It's hard not to stare, the way you moving your body  
>Like you never had a love<br>Never had a love

When you was just a youngin' your looks were so precious  
>But now your grown up<br>So fly it's like a blessing but you can't have a man look at you for five seconds  
>Without you being insecure<br>You never credit yourself, so when you got older  
>It's seems like you came back ten times over<br>Now you're sitting here in this damn corner  
>Looking through all your thoughts and looking over your shoulders<p>

See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart  
>Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out<br>How to love  
>How to love<p>

See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever  
>Now you're in this corner tryna put it together<br>How to love  
>How to love<p>

For a second you were here  
>Now you over there<br>It's hard not to stare the way you moving your body  
>Like you never had a love<br>Had a love

Oh, you had a lot of dreams that transformed to visions  
>The fact that you saw the world affected all your decisions<br>But it wasn't your fault  
>Wasn't in your intentions<br>To be the one here talking to me  
>Be the one listenin'<br>But I admire your popping bottles and dippin'  
>Just as much as you admire bartending and stripping<br>Baby, so don't be mad  
>Nobody else tripping<br>You see a lot of crooks and the crooks still crook

See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart  
>Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out<br>How to love  
>How to love<p>

See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever  
>Now you in this corner tryna put it together<br>How to love  
>How to love<p>

Oh,  
>See I just want you to know<br>That you deserve the best  
>You're beautiful<br>You're beautiful  
>Yeah<p>

And I want you to know, you're far from the usual  
>Far from the usual<p>

You see you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart  
>Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out<br>How to love  
>How to love<p>

See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever  
>Now you in this corner tryna put it together<br>How to love  
>How to love<p>

See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart  
>Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out<br>How to love  
>How to love<p>

Yeah, see you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever  
>Now you in this corner tryna put it together<br>How to love  
>How to love, mmmm.<p>

After that song I walk off stage and grab Miki's bass and plug it into a mini amplifier and wqalk back out to the stage. The music turns on with my song **"I'm Yours"**

Well you've done done me and you bet I felt it  
>I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted<br>I fell right through the cracks  
>and now I'm trying to get back<br>Before the cool done run out  
>I'll be giving it my bestest<br>Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
>I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some<p>

I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>It cannot wait, I'm yours<p>

Well open up your mind and see like me  
>Open up your plans and damn you're free<br>Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
>Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing, we're just one big family<br>It's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved

So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>It cannot wait I'm sure<p>

There's no need to complicate  
>Our time is short<br>This is our fate, I'm yours

Do you want to, come on, scootch over closer dear  
>And I will nibble your ear<p>

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
>And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer<br>But my breath fogged up the glass  
>And so I drew a new face and I laughed<br>I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason  
>To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons<br>It's what we aim to do  
>Our name is our virtue<p>

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>It cannot wait, I'm yours<p>

Well open up your mind and see like me  
>Open up your plans and damn you're free<br>Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
>so please don't, please don't, please don't.<br>There's no need to complicate  
>'cause our time is short<br>This oh, this oh, this is our fate, I'm yours

And then my song Lighters normal-Soul _italics –Kid & Chrona_** bold-Black*Star**

_This one's for you and me  
>Living out our dreams<br>We're all right where we should be  
>Lift my arms out wide<br>I open my eyes  
>And now all I wannna see<br>Is a sky full of lightets, a sky full of lighters_

By the time you hear this I will have already spiralled up  
>I would never do nothing to let you cowards fuck my world up<br>If I was you, I would duck, or get struck like lightening,  
>Fighters keep fighting, put your lighters up, point em' skyward uh<br>Had a dream I was king, I woke up, still king  
>This rap game's nipple is mine for the milking,<br>Till nobody else even fucking feels me, till' it kills me  
>I swear to god I'll be the fucking illest in this music<br>There is or there ever will be, disagree?  
>Feel free, but from now on I'm refusing to ever give up<br>The only thing I ever gave's using no more excuses  
>Excuse me if my head is too big for this building<br>And pardon me if I'm a cocky prick but you cocks are slick  
>Poppin shit on how you flipped ya life around, crock-o-shit<br>Who you dicks try to kid, flipped dick, you did the opposite  
>You stayed the same, cause cock backwards is still cock you pricks<br>I love it when I tell em shove it  
>Cause it wasn't that long ago when Marshall sat, luster lacked, lustered<br>Cuz he couldn't cut mustard, muster up nothing  
>Brain fuzzy, cause he's buzzin', woke up from that buzz<br>Now you wonder why he does it, how he does it  
>Wasn't cause he had buzzards circle around his head<br>Waiting for him to drop dead, was it?  
>Or was it, cause them bitches wrote him off<br>Little hussy ass, cause f-ck it, guess it doesn't matter now, does it  
>What difference it make?<br>What it take to get it through your thick skulls  
>As if this aint some bullshit<br>People don't usually come back this way  
>From a place that was dark as I was in<br>Just to get to this place  
>Now let these words be like a switch blade to a haters rib cage<br>And let it be known from this day forward  
>I wanna just say thanks cause your hate is what gave me the strength<br>So let em bic's raise cause I came with 5'9′ but I feel like I'm 6'8″

_This one's for you and me  
>Living out our dreams<br>We're all right where we should be  
>Lift my arms out wide<br>I open my eyes  
>And now all I wannna see<br>Is a sky full of lightets, a sky full of lighters  
><em>  
><strong>By the time you hear this I'll probably already be outtie<br>I advance like going from toting iron to going and buying 4 or 5 of the homies the iron man Audi  
>My daddy told me slow down, boy, you goin to blow it<br>And I aint gotta stop the beat a minute  
>To tell Shady I love him the same way that he did Dr Dre on the Chronic<br>Tell him how real he is or how high I am  
>Or how I would kill for him for him to know it<br>I cried plenty tears, my daddy got a bad back  
>So it's only right that I right till he can march right into that post office and tell em to hang it up<br>Now his career's Lebron's jersey in 20 years  
>I'll stop when I'm at the very top<br>You shitted on me on your way up  
>It's 'bout to be a scary drop<br>Cause what goes up must come down  
>You going down on something you don't wanna see like a hairy box<br>Every hour, happy hour now  
>Life is wacky now<br>Used to have to eat the cat to get the pussy  
>Now I'm just the cats meooww, ow<br>Classic cow, always down for the catch weight like Pacquiao  
>Ya'll are doomed<br>I remember when T-Pain aint wanna work with me  
>My car starts itself, parks itself and autotunes<br>Cause now I'm in the Aston  
>I went from having my city locked up<br>To getting treated like Kwame Kilpatrick  
>And now I'm fantastic<br>Compared to a weed high  
>And y'all niggas just gossipin' like bitches on a radio and TV<br>See me, we fly  
>Y'all buggin out like Wendy Williams staring at a bee-hive<br>And how real is that  
>I remember signing my first deal and now I'm the second best I can deal with that<br>Now Bruno can show his ass, without the MTV awards gag  
><strong>

_You and I know what it's like to be kicked down  
>Forced to fight<br>But tonight we're alright  
>So hold up your light<br>Let it shine  
>Cuz this one's for you and me<br>Living out our dreams  
>We're all right where we should be<br>Lift my arms out wide  
>I open my eyes<br>And now all I wannna see  
>Is a sky full of lightets, a sky full of lighters<em>

Then **"A-Punk" bold-Soul**

**Johanna drove slowly into the city  
>The Hudson River all filled with snow<br>She spied the ring on His Honor's finger  
>Oh-oh-oh<strong>

A thousand years in one piece of silver  
>She took it from his lilywhite hand<br>Showed no fear - she'd seen the thing  
>In the Young Men's Wing at Sloan-Kettering<p>

Look outside at the raincoats coming, say OH

His Honor drove southward seeking exotica  
>Down to the Pueblo huts of New Mexico<br>Cut his teeth on turquoise harmonicas  
>Oh-oh-oh<p>

I saw Johanna down in the subway  
>She took an apartment in Washington Heights<br>Half of the ring lies here with me  
>But the other half's at the bottom of the sea<p>

**Look outside at the raincoats coming, say OH**

His Honor drove southward seeking exotica  
>Down to the Pueblo huts of New Mexico<br>Cut his teeth on turquoise harmonicas  
>Oh-oh-oh<p>

I saw Johanna down in the subway  
>She took an apartment in Washington Heights<br>Half of the ring lies here with me  
>But the other half's at the bottom of the sea<p>

After this song I knew that I had onemore songs to go. **"Afterlife"**

Like walking into a dream, so unlike what you've seen.  
>So unsure but it seems, 'cause we've been waiting for you.<br>Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste.  
>Of your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway.<p>

I see a distant light, but girl this can't be right.  
>Such a surreal place to see so how did this come to be,<br>Arrived too early.

And when I think of all the places I just don't belong,  
>I've come to grips with life and realize this is going too far.<p>

I don't belong here, we gotta move on dear, escape from this afterlife.  
>'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here.<p>

A place of hope and no pain, perfect skies with no rain.  
>Can leave this place but refrain, 'cause we've been waiting for you.<br>Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste.  
>Of your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway.<p>

This peace on earth's not right (with my back against the wall).  
>No pain or sign of time (I'm much too young to fall).<br>So out of place don't wanna stay, I feel wrong and that's my sign.  
>I've made up my mind.<p>

Give me your hand but realize I just wanna say goodbye.  
>Please understand I have to leave and carry on my own life.<p>

I don't belong here, I gotta move on dear escape from this afterlife.  
>'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here.<br>Got nothing against you and surely I'll miss you.  
>This place full of peace and light, and I hoped you might,<br>Take me back inside, when the time is right.

Loved ones back home all crying 'cause they're already missing me.  
>I pray by the grace of God that there's somebody listening.<br>Give me a chance to be that person I wanna be.  
>(I am unbroken, I'm choking on this ecstasy.)<br>Oh Lord I'll try so hard but you gotta let go of me  
>(Unbreak me, unchain me, I need another chance to live.)<p>

_[Screaming and maniacal laughter]_

I don't belong here, I gotta move on dear escape from this afterlife.  
>'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here.<br>Got nothing against you and surely I'll miss you.  
>This place full of peace and light, and I hoped you might,<br>Take me back inside when the time is right.

Soul's Pov

NO more songs to sing, and I won't have to sing any more. I look at Kid with pity then I take off the hat I was wearing and threw it to the crowd the fan girls screamed at one another to get the hat. Then I say "next is almost easy by kid." Then I take Kid's spot on the drums he takes the microphone from me and smirks.

Kid's Pov

I smirk as I take the microphone from Soul and then I say to the crowd "boys prepare for your girlfriends to be stolen." I say as I smirk. I start my song **"Almost Easy"**

I feel insane every single time  
>I'm asked to compromise<br>Cause I'm afraid and stuck in my ways  
>And that's the way it stays<br>So how long did I expect love to outweigh ignorance?  
>By that look on your face I may have forced the scale to tip<p>

I'm not insane, I'm not insane  
>I'm not insane, I'm not - not insane<p>

(Mother)  
>Come back to me, it's almost easy<br>(Said it all)  
>Come back again, it's almost easy<p>

Shame pulses through my heart  
>From the things I've done to you<br>It's hard to face, but the fact remains  
>That this is nothing new<p>

I left you bound and tied with suicidal memories  
>Selfish beneath the skin<br>But deep inside I'm not insane.

I'm not insane, I'm not insane.  
>I'm not insane, I'm not - not insane.<p>

(Mother)  
>Come back to me, it's almost easy<br>(Said it all)  
>Come back again, it's almost easy<br>(You'll learn your lesson)  
>Come back to me, it's almost easy<br>(But first you fall)  
>Come back again, it's almost easy<p>

Now that I've lost you it kills me to say  
>(Hurts to say)<br>I've tried to hold on as you've slowly slipped away.  
>I'm losing the fight.<br>I've treated you so wrong, now let me make it right.  
>(Make it all right)<p>

I'm not insane, I'm not insane. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha  
>I'm not insane, I'm not - not insane.<p>

(Mother)  
>Come back to me, it's almost easy<br>(Said it all)  
>Come back again, it's almost easy<br>(You'll learn your lesson)  
>Come back to me, it's almost easy<br>(But still you'll fall)  
>Come back again, it's almost easy<p>

I take a deep breath as I start a other song. **"Are You Ready"**

You'd said we'd never get this far  
>You said your words, we've played our parts<br>Said your two cents now  
>It's my turn<br>So, sit down, shut up  
>Are you ready?<p>

So, you think you know how this story goes  
>Are you ready for this?<p>

Sit down, are you ready for this?  
>Shut up, are you ready for this?<br>Stand up, are you ready for this?  
>Restrain<br>Are you ready?

I thought you'd never come this far  
>I thought your words meant something more<br>Said my two cents now  
>It's your turn<br>So stand up and scream  
>Are you ready?<p>

So you think you know how this story goes  
>Are you ready for this?<p>

Sit down, are you ready for this?  
>Shut up, are you ready for this?<br>Stand up, are you ready for this?  
>Restrain<br>Are you ready?

Are you ready?  
>Are you ready for this?<p>

Sit down, are you ready for this?  
>Shut up, are you ready for this?<br>Stand up, are you ready for this?  
>Restrain<br>Are you ready for this?

And then **"Backseat"**

New Boyz!

Don't say a word just turn around and let me see  
>Girl you got some'n special, some'n special for me?<br>It's way too many suckers in the V.I.P.  
>Tell her got my car out front, tell me do you wanna kick it<br>in the backseat - I wanna get beside ya  
>In the backseat - so I can be yo' backseat driver<br>In the backseat - I-I-I-I wanna get beside ya  
>In the backseat - so I can be yo' backseat driver<p>

You see them girls with them high heels they got this party poppin  
>This ain't no country club we 'bout to get this party rockin<br>You got girls that's with the band let's get on top and let me see it though  
>Wait not in here we outta here, jump in my vehicle<br>Camaro long shift, she just tryin to fit comfortably  
>She like my orange Camaro, she said let's ride up and trick or treat<br>Like damn girl, damn girl, you fucks'n with the man girl  
>Like damn girl, damn girl, you fucks'n with the man girl<p>

Don't say a word just turn around and let me see  
>Girl you got some'n special, some'n special for me?<br>It's way too many suckers in the V.I.P.  
>Tell her got my car out front, tell me do you wanna kick it<br>in the backseat - I wanna get beside ya  
>In the backseat - so I can be yo' backseat driver<br>In the backseat - I-I-I-I wanna get beside ya  
>In the backseat - so I can be yo' backseat driver<p>

Yo! Ay girl whassup? All of this dancin gets you off, huh?  
>I noticed you because yo' friends is freakin star struck<br>and you got mo' of that, how you say it? Shy swag  
>Until you get it low, quit playin with yo' fine ass<br>I said don't try me baby, I'll make you hot trick  
>Let's do like Fishberg dancin, and shake this spot quick<br>Oh you a good girl, it's cool I play pretend too  
>I heard you had a baby, you want a New Boy in you?<p>

Don't say a word just turn around and let me see  
>Girl you got some'n special, some'n special for me?<br>It's way too many suckers in the V.I.P.  
>Tell her got my car out front, tell me do you wanna kick it<br>in the backseat - I wanna get beside ya  
>In the backseat - so I can be yo' backseat driver<br>In the backseat - I-I-I-I wanna get beside ya  
>In the backseat - so I can be yo' backseat driver<p>

I met a group of girls in a Escalade  
>I met a group of girls in a Escalade<br>Met a-met a group of girls in a Escalade  
>They came wit'chu and left with me<p>

I met a group of girls in a Escalade  
>I met a group of girls in a Escalade<br>Met a-met a group of girls in a Escalade  
>They came wit'chu and left with me [me]<p>

Don't say a word just turn around and let me see  
>Girl you got some'n special, some'n special for me?<br>It's way too many suckers in the V.I.P.  
>Tell her got my car out front, tell me do you wanna kick it<br>in the backseat - I wanna get beside ya  
>In the backseat - so I can be yo' backseat driver<br>In the backseat - I-I-I-I wanna get beside ya  
>In the backseat - so I can be yo' backseat driver<p>

Ha!

then a great song that my father made up. **"Bad"**

Your Butt Is Mine  
>Gonna Take You Right<br>Just Show Your Face  
>In Broad Daylight<br>I'm Telling You  
>On How I Feel<br>Gonna Hurt Your Mind  
>Don't Shoot To Kill<br>Come On, Come On,  
>Lay It On Me All Right...<p>

After the I sang that I point to the girls they started to scream. And I continued singing.

I'm Giving You  
>On Count Of Three<br>To Show Your Stuff  
>Or Let It Be . . .<br>I'm Telling You  
>Just Watch Your Mouth<br>I Know Your Game  
>What You're About<p>

Well They Say The Sky's  
>The Limit<br>And To Me That's Really True  
>But My Friend You Have<br>Seen Nothing  
>Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . .<p>

Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
>Come On<br>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
>You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-<br>You Know It  
>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)<br>You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
>Come On, You Know<br>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
>And The Whole World Has To<br>Answer Right Now  
>Just To Tell You Once Again,<br>Who's Bad . . .

The Word Is Out  
>You're Doin' Wrong<br>Gonna Lock You Up  
>Before Too Long,<br>Your Lyin' Eyes  
>Gonna Take You Right<br>So Listen Up  
>Don't Make A Fight,<br>Your Talk Is Cheap  
>You're Not A Man<br>You're Throwin' Stones  
>To Hide Your Hands<p>

But They Say The Sky's  
>The Limit<br>And To Me That's Really True  
>And My Friends You Have<br>Seen Nothin'  
>Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . .<p>

Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
>Come On<br>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
>You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-<br>You Know It  
>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)<br>You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
>You Know It, You Know<br>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
>And The Whole World Has To<br>Answer Right Now  
>(And The Whole World Has To<br>Answer Right Now)  
>Just To Tell You Once Again,<br>(Just To Tell You Once Again)  
>Who's Bad . . .<p>

We Can Change The World  
>Tomorrow<br>This Could Be A Better Place  
>If You Don't Like What I'm<br>Sayin'  
>Then Won't You Slap My<br>Face . . .

Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
>Come On<br>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
>You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-<br>You Know It  
>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)<br>You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
>You Know It, You Know<br>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)

Woo! Woo! Woo!  
>(And The Whole World Has<br>To Answer Right Now  
>Just To Tell You Once<br>Again . . .)  
>You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-<br>Come On  
>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)<br>You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
>You Know It-You Know It<br>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
>You Know, You Know, You<br>Know, Come On  
>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)<br>And The Whole World Has To  
>Answer Right Now<br>(And The Whole World Has To  
>Answer Right Now)<br>Just To Tell You  
>(Just To Tell You Once Again)<p>

You Know I'm Smooth, I'm  
>Bad, You Know It<br>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
>You Know I'm Bad, I'm<br>Bad Baby  
>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)<br>You Know, You Know, You  
>Know It, Come On<br>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
>And The Whole World Has To<br>Answer Right Now  
>(And The Whole World Has To<br>Answer Right Now)  
>Woo!<br>(Just To Tell You Once Again)

You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
>You Know It<br>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
>You Know I'm Bad-You<br>Know-Hoo!  
>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)<br>You Know I'm Bad-I'm Bad-  
>You Know It, You Know<br>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
>And The Whole World Has To<br>Answer Right Now  
>(And The Whole World Has To<br>Answer Right Now)  
>Just To Tell You Once Again . . .<br>(Just To Tell You Once  
>Again . . .)<br>Who's Bad?

I tilt my head a little after I ask this question. And continued my new song butoriginally by my dad.** "Beat It"**

They told him don't you ever come around here  
>Don't wanna see your face, you better disappear<br>The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear  
>So beat it, just beat it<p>

You better run, you better do what you can  
>Don't wanna see no blood, don't be no macho man<br>You wanna be tough, better do what you can  
>So beat it, but you wanna be bad<p>

Just beat it, beat it  
>No one wants to be defeated<br>Show em how funky strong is your fight  
>It doesn't matter who's wrong or right<br>Just beat it, beat it  
>Just beat it, beat it<br>Just beat it, beat it  
>Just beat it, beat it<p>

They're out to get you, better leave while you can  
>Don't wanna be a boy, you wanna be man<br>You wanna stay alive, better do what you can  
>So beat it, just beat it<p>

You got to show them that you're really not scared  
>You're playin' with your life, this ain't no truth or dare<br>They'll kick you, then they'll beat you,  
>Then they'll tell you it's fair<br>So beat it, but you wanna be bad

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
>No one wants to be defeated<br>Show em how funky strong is your fight  
>It doesn't matter who's wrong or right<p>

Just beat it (beat it)  
>Just beat it (beat it)<br>Just beat it (beat it)  
>Just beat it (beat it)<p>

Beat it _[x5]_  
>Beat it <em>[x5]<em>  
>Beat it <em>[x6]<em>  
>Beat it <em>[x6]<em>

Beat it (Beat it)  
>Beat it<p>

No one wants to be defeated  
>Show em how funky strong is your fight<br>It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

Just beat it (beat it), beat it  
>No one wants to be defeated<br>Show em how funky strong is your fight  
>It doesn't matter who's wrong or right<br>Just beat it

No one wants to be defeated  
>Show em how funky strong is your fight<br>It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
>Just beat it <em>[x8]<em>

Beat it _[x8]_

And then. **"Club Can't Handle Me" **normal-Kid _italics-Soul _

You know I know how  
>To make em stop and stare as I zone out<br>The club can't even handle me right now  
>Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out<br>The club can't even handle me right now _(yeah)_  
>The club can't even handle me right now <em>(yeah)<em>

Hey  
>I own the light and I don't need no help<br>Gotta be the feeling that scarface player  
>Stuntin go wild can't handle this plan<br>Life of the club arrogant like yeah!  
>Top like money all the girls just melt<br>Want to many all know me like Twelve  
>Look like cash and they all just stare<br>Bottles, Models, standing on chairs  
>Fall out cause that's the business<br>All out it's so ridiculous  
>Zone out so much attention<br>Scream out I'm in the building _(hey!)_  
>They watchin I know this<br>I'm rocking I'm rolling  
>I'm holding, I know it<br>You know it

You know I know how  
>To make em stop and stare as I zone out<br>The club can't even handle me right now  
>Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out<br>The club can't even handle me right now _(yeah)_  
>The club can't even handle me right now <em>(yeah)<em>

_Hey  
>Still feeling myself I'm like outta control<br>Can't stop now more shots let's go  
>Ten more rounds can I get a Kato<br>Paparazzi trying to make me pose  
>Came to party to I came no more<br>Celebrate cause that's all I know  
>Tip the groupies taking off their clothes<br>Grand finale' like superbowl  
>Go hard run the show<br>That's right wild out got money to blow  
>More light more ice when I walk in the door<br>No hype I do it big all over the globe  
>Yeah!<br>I said it  
>Go tell it<br>Confetti  
>Who ready?<br>I'm ready!  
>You ready!<br>Let's get it!_

You know I know how  
>To make em stop and stare as I zone out<br>The club can't even handle me right now  
>Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out<br>The club can't even handle me right now

(yeah)  
>(Put your hands up!)<br>(Put your hands up!)  
>(Put your hands up!)<br>_The club can't even handle me right now_ (yeah)  
>(Put your hands up!)<br>(Put your hands up!)  
>(Put your hands up!)<p>

You got me watchin now _(hey)_  
>Got my attention now <em>(hey)<em>  
>Got everybody in the club wanting to know now<br>I am a ladies man  
>Come and be my lady and...<br>We can ball, so, ah  
>Bring ya body here let me switch up the atmosphere<br>Take you up out of this club and in my new limo  
>Fly you all around the world<br>What you want baby girl  
>Are you ready to go now!<p>

You know I know how  
>To make em stop and stare as I zone out<br>The club can't even handle me right now  
>Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out<br>The club can't even handle me right now _(yeah)_  
><em>(Put your hands up!)<br>(Put your hands up!)  
>(Put your hands up!)<em>  
>The club can't even handle me right now <em>(yeah)<em>  
><em>(Put your hands up!)<em>  
>Let's celebrate now<br>_(Put your hands up!)_  
>You know who shut it down!<p>

After this song I realize that I will sing 8 songs then, I start to sing my new song **"Dancing Through Sunday"**

Will you join me in this dance, this dance of misery  
>Cradled in imposs... impossibility?<br>Swooning, I am swept away  
>Swept off my feet, with step by step by step<br>We take the lead as drop by drop, we start... to bleed

(Oh, we dance in misery)  
>And we dance on, and we dance on<br>(Oh, we dance in misery)  
>All lost in the arms of our misery, oh<br>(Oh, we dance in misery)  
>And we dance on, and we dance on<br>Swept off our feet by misery, we're swept into the shadows

Will you lend yourself to beauty that will horrify?  
>Let me hide within your black, the still inside your eyes<br>Deafened, caught within a cry  
>So sensual, as step by step by step, I seperate<br>As breath to breath, I suffocate

(Oh, we dance in misery)  
>And we dance on, and we dance on<br>(Oh, we dance in misery)  
>All lost in the arms of our misery, oh<br>(Oh, we dance in misery)  
>And we dance on, and we dance on<br>Swept off our feet by misery, we're swept into the shadows

So who will follow? Who is the lead?  
>I know I'll leave a stain, because I bleed<br>As we dance, we all dance  
>We all... have no chance in this horrid romance<p>

(Oh, we dance in misery)  
>And we dance on, and we dance on<br>(Oh, we dance in misery)  
>All lost in the arms of our misery, oh<br>(Oh, we dance in misery)  
>And we dance on, and we dance on<br>Swept off our feet by misery, we're swept into the shadows  
>Swept off our feet by misery, we're swept into the shadows<p>

One more song to go and I WILL MAKE perfect symmetry! Then with all my might I pour all my energy into this last song. **"Death Of Season"**

Of late, it's harder just to go outside  
>To leave this deadspace with hatred, so alive<br>Writhing with sickness, thrown into banality, I decay  
>Killed by the weakness, but forced to return, turn it off<p>

I watch the stars as they fall from the sky  
>I held a fallen star and it wept for me, dying<br>I feel the fallen stars encircle me, now as they cry

Out there so quickly grows malignant tribes  
>Posthuman extinction excels unrecognized<br>Feeling surrounded, so bored with mortality, I decay  
>All of this hatred is fucking real, turn it on... yeah<p>

I watch the stars as they fall from the sky  
>I held a fallen star and it wept for me, dying<br>I feel the fallen stars encircle me, now as they cry

It won't be all right despite what they say  
>Just watch the stars tonight as they, as they disappear, disintegrate<br>And I disintegrate 'cause this hate is fucking real  
>And I hope to shade the world as stars go out and I disintegrate<p>

After this last song I chuck the microphone to Black*Star as the crowd screams with pure joy.

Black*Stars Pov

I start my song. **"Dangerous (Remix)"**

Never heard none like this before  
>This remix is (Dangerous!) This remix is (Dangerous!)<br>This remix is (Bad girl!) Never heard none like this  
>It's so (Dangerous!) This remix is (Dangerous!)<br>This remix is (Bad girl!) {Refix the remix! }

Dangerous! That's her song  
>Hips like Beyonce looks like Solange<br>Body like Serena fit like Venus  
>Everyone I know I'm tryin to give them the (AY! AY!)<br>Bad like she bad with money like Oprah  
>She wine to the reggae, bubble to soca<br>Cool like Taraji sweet like Nicole  
>Scherzinger like Sharwhen she comin from the cold<br>Tall like Keri and sing like Estelle  
>Legs like Amerie and she don't tell<br>When she kiss, a down ass chick like Lil' Kim  
>She ready for the camera Kim Kardashian<br>Curves like Melissa, tough like Michelle (OBAMA!)  
>All day the queen like Mary J.<br>Good like Keyshia, young like Ri Ri  
>Sayin ain't that Kardinal on the TV, you see me!<br>Remix, Kardinal, Akon, Sean Paul  
>Take our ting right straight to di wall<br>Dig it out tun it out now everybody shout one two!

That girl is so dangerous, that girl is so DANGEROUS  
>That girl is a BAD GIRL! I've seen her type before<br>She's so dangerous, that girl is so DANGEROUS  
>That girl is a BAD GIRL! Yeahh<p>

See your the type of girl that make me wait  
>I'm the type of guy that make you relocate<br>Participatin in no chase  
>Got all type of girls I'm 'gon be straight<br>Honeys like you come a dime a dozen  
>Real financially should be my cousin<br>Hips sprung think I am when I wasn't  
>And you wanna cling cling on me then be your husband<br>A baby daddy, a sugar daddy  
>I don't give a damn either way I'm a have it<br>The way I be shootin that gun automatic  
>Got chicks from every part of the world goin at it<br>Like they don't ask it, but it's so classic  
>How the club be gettin broken down in masses<br>By the same chicks with these big ol' asses  
>Just droppin and shakin it fast<br>It's so dangerous, it's so dangerous, she's so dangerous

Watch out I've seen her type before  
>That girl is so dangerous, that girl is so DANGEROUS<br>That girl is a BAD GIRL! I've seen her type before  
>She's so dangerous, that girl is so DANGEROUS<br>That girl is a BAD GIRL! Yeahh  
>(Sean-A-Paul, Akon, Kardinal weh we tell dem!)<p>

Inna mi ride mi a di king wid di crown just cruisin along  
>Hot girls dem deh pon di street (Whole heap!)<br>Gal a mash up man brain and a mash up man mind  
>Dem a girls mek mi feel complete<br>Some a park or step to di club all a tinkin a car dem a stand up and a pree  
>This woman deh a eyes up di Dutty and a gwaan like she waan come gimme di heat<br>All few a dem pack up and now mi waan it Har man just stand up and guardin on it  
>She's dangerous so don't tek fah granted<br>Har appetite for sex she waan mi plant it  
>Blatantly she waan fi flaunt it<br>Showin mi how much she waan mi on it  
>Waan mi con it she waan mi stamp it<br>Wid di lethal weapon dat she waan mi slam it  
>Mi wink and mi read fi palm it<br>She wink back and she waan mi bomb it  
>Excitement she waan mi carve it (HOLD UP SEAN!)<br>YO YO YO YO!

Watch out I've seen her type before  
>That girl is so dangerous, that girl is so DANGEROUS<br>That girl is a BAD GIRL! I've seen her type before  
>She's so dangerous, that girl is so DANGEROUS<br>That girl is a BAD GIRL! Yeahh

_[Verse 4: Twista]_  
>How she, full with adrenaline feelin all sowed up<br>Fillin 'em filled with venom kill 'em like a cobra  
>Thinkin I'm in danger when I tell her come over<br>Like a scary endeavor whenever I hold her  
>Speakin in tongues just speedin my lyrical pace<br>Look at the fanny now look at the body now take a look at the face  
>Dangerous as Angelina Jolieand more than a man eater<br>Manipulatin any man if she want him  
>Cause a, we be spectacular mackin in back in the truck in the Acura<br>But she need to act up and let out the boys in us  
>Havin a premonition then I'm reminiscin<br>About a girl with New Edition already says she's poisonous  
>Like Paris Hilton, Nicole or Lindsay Lo<br>Madonna, Naomi or Giselle the blanco, OHHHH!  
>My life will never let a bomb chick abuse it<br>It's Kardinal, Twista, Konvict music

Just gotta remember she's dangerous, she's dangerous, she's dangerous  
>Cause she's a bad, bad girl!<br>She's dangerous, she's dangerous, she's dangerous  
>Cause she's a bad, bad girl!<p>

And then, **"7 Minutes In Heaven " **

I'm sleeping my way out of this one  
>With anyone who will lie down<br>I'll be stuck fixated on one star  
>When the world is crashing down<p>

I keep telling myself  
>I keep telling myself<br>I'm not the desperate type  
>But you've got me looking in through blinds<br>I keep telling myself  
>I keep telling myself<br>I'm not the desperate type

I'm sitting out dances on the wall  
>Trying to forget everything that isn't you<br>I'm not going home alone  
>Cause I don't do too well on my own<br>I'm sitting out dances on the wall  
>Trying to forget everything that isn't you<br>I'm not going home alone  
>Cause I don't do too well on my own<p>

The only thing worse than not knowing  
>Is you thinking that I don't know<br>I'm having another episode  
>I just need a stronger dose<p>

I keep telling myself  
>I keep telling myself<br>I'm not the desperate type  
>But you've got me looking in through blinds<br>I keep telling myself  
>I keep telling myself<br>I'm not the desperate type

I'm sitting out dances on the wall  
>Trying to forget everything that isn't you<br>I'm not going home alone  
>Cause I don't do too well on my own<br>I'm sitting out dances on the wall  
>Trying to forget everything that isn't you<br>I'm not going home alone  
>Cause I don't do too well on my own<p>

I keep telling myself  
>I keep telling myself<br>I'm not the desperate type  
>But you've got me looking in through blinds<br>I keep telling myself  
>I keep telling myself<br>I'm not the desperate type

I'm sitting out dances on the wall  
>Trying to forget everything that isn't you<br>I'm not going home alone  
>Cause I don't do too well on my own<p>

Black*Star Pov

Every time I sing this song it reminds me of the side of me that doesn't want be a god. But after I sing this song I start another. **"Paralyzer"**

I hold on so nervously  
>To me and my drink<br>I wish it was cooling me  
>But so far, has not been good<br>It's been shitty  
>And I feel awkward, as I should<br>This club has got to be  
>The most pretentious thing<br>Since I thought you and me  
>Well I am imagining<br>A dark lit place  
>Or your place or my place<p>

Well I'm not paralyzed  
>But, I seem to be struck by you<br>I want to make you move  
>Because you're standing still<br>If your body matches  
>What your eyes can do<br>You'll probably move right through  
>Me on my way to you<p>

I hold out for one more drink  
>Before I think<br>I'm looking too desperately  
>But so far has not been fun<br>I should just stay home  
>If one thing really means one<br>This club will hopefully  
>Be closed in three weeks<br>That would be cool with me  
>Well I'm still imagining<br>A dark lit place  
>Or your place or my place<p>

Well, I'm not paralyzed  
>But, I seem to be struck by you<br>I want to make you move  
>Because you're standing still<br>If your body matches  
>What your eyes can do<br>You'll probably move right through  
>Me on my way to you<p>

Well, I'm not paralyzed  
>But, I seem to be struck by you<br>I want to make you move  
>Because you're standing still<br>If your body matches  
>What your eyes can do<br>You'll probably move right through  
>Me on my way to you<p>

I'm not paralyzed  
>But, I seem to be struck by you<br>I want to make you move  
>Because you're standing still<br>If your body matches  
>What your eyes can do<br>You'll probably move right through  
>Me on my way to you<p>

You'll probably move right through  
>Me on my way to you<p>

You'll probably move right through  
>Me on my way to you<p>

And then another song , "Sex On Fire"

Lay where you're laying

Don't make no sound

I know they're all watching

All the commotion

The kiddie like play

Has people talking

You... [this] sex on fire

Dark of the alley

The breaking of the day

The head while I'm driving

Soft lips are open

Knuckles are pale

Feels like you're dying

Your sex is on fire

Consumed, with what's to transpire

Hot as a fever rattling bones

I can just taste it

If it's not forever, if it's just tonite

Oh, it's still the greatest

You, your sex is on fire

And then, **"If Everyone Cared"**

From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
>Confusing stars for satellites<br>I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
>But here we are, we're here tonight<p>

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
>Singing Amen, I, I'm alive<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>If everyone cared and nobody cried<br>If everyone loved and nobody lied  
>If everyone shared and swallowed their pride<br>Then we'd see the day when nobody died

And I'm singing

Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
>Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive<p>

And in the air the fireflies  
>Our only light in paradise<br>We'll show the world they were wrong  
>And teach them all to sing along<p>

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
>Singing Amen, I, I'm alive<br>(I'm alive)

_[Chorus x2]_

And as we lie beneath the stars  
>We realize how small we are<br>If they could love like you and me  
>Imagine what the world could be<p>

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
>If everyone loved and nobody lied<br>If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
>Then we'd see the day when nobody died<br>When nobody died...

_[Chorus]_

We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
>When nobody died<br>We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
>When nobody died<br>We'd see the day when nobody died

Then,**"Never Too Late"**

This world will never be  
>What I expected<br>And if I don't belong  
>Who would have guessed it<br>I will not leave alone  
>Everything that I own<br>To make you feel like it's not too late  
>It's never too late<p>

Even if I say  
>It'll be alright<br>Still I hear you say  
>You want to end your life<br>Now and again we try  
>To just stay alive<br>Maybe we'll turn it all around  
>'Cause it's not too late<br>It's never too late

No one will ever see  
>This side reflected<br>And if there's something wrong  
>Who would have guessed it<br>And I have left alone  
>Everything that I own<br>To make you feel like  
>It's not too late<br>It's never too late

Even if I say  
>It'll be alright<br>Still I hear you say  
>You want to end your life<br>Now and again we try  
>To just stay alive<br>Maybe we'll turn it all around  
>'Cause it's not too late<br>It's never too late

The world we knew  
>Won't come back<br>The time we've lost  
>Can't get back<br>The life we had  
>Won't be ours again<p>

This world will never be  
>What I expected<br>And if I don't belong

Even if I say  
>It'll be alright<br>Still I hear you say  
>You want to end your life<br>Now and again we try  
>To just stay alive<br>Maybe we'll turn it all around  
>'Cause it's not too late<br>It's never too late  
>Maybe we'll turn it all around<br>'Cause it's not too late  
>It's never too late (It's never too late)<br>It's not too late  
>It's never too late<p>

And,**"Headstrong"**

Circling your, circling your, circling your head,  
>Contemplating everything you ever said<br>Now I see the truth, I got doubt  
>A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out<br>See you later  
>I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold<br>See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)  
>Well now that's over<br>I see your motives inside, decisions to hide

(Fuck!)  
>Back off I'll take you on<br>Headstrong to take on anyone  
>I know that you are wrong<br>Headstrong we're headstrong  
>Back off I'll take you on<br>Headstrong to take on anyone  
>I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong<br>I can't give everything away  
>I won't give everything away<p>

Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best  
>I see you're full of shit, and that's alright<br>That's how you play, I guess you'll get through every night  
>Well now that's over<br>I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
>See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)<br>Well now that's over  
>I see your motives inside, decisions to hide<p>

(Fuck!)  
>Back off I'll take you on<br>Headstrong to take on anyone  
>I know that you are wrong<br>Headstrong we're headstrong  
>Back off I'll take you on<br>Headstrong to take on anyone  
>I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong<br>I can't give everything away  
>I won't give everything away<p>

I know, I know all about _[x3]_  
>I know, I know all about your motives inside, and your decision to hide<p>

(Fuck!)  
>Back off I'll take you on<br>Headstrong to take on anyone  
>I know that you are wrong<br>Headstrong we're headstrong  
>Back off I'll take you on<br>Headstrong to take on anyone  
>I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong<br>I can't give everything away  
>I won't give everything away<p>

And then, **"Echo"**

Close my eyes  
>Let the whole thing pass me by<br>There is no time  
>To waste asking why<br>I'll run away with you by my side  
>I'll run away with you by my side<br>I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride,  
>(Asking why)<p>

I think about your face  
>And how I fall into your eyes<br>The outline that I trace  
>Around the one that I call mine<br>Time that called for space  
>Unclear where you drew the line<br>I don't need to solve this case  
>And I don't need to look behind<p>

Close my eyes  
>Let the whole thing pass me by<br>There is no time  
>To waste asking why<br>I'll run away with you by my side  
>I'll run away with you by my side<br>I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride,  
>(Asking why)<br>Do I expect to change, the past I hold inside,  
>with all the words I say,<br>repeating over in my mind,  
>somethings you can't erase, no matter how hard you try,<br>an exit to escape is all there is left to find.

Close my eyes  
>Let the whole thing pass me by<br>There is no time  
>To waste asking why<br>I'll run away with you by my side  
>I'll run away with you by my side<br>I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride,  
>Until this echo, echo, echo, echo in my mind<br>Until this echo, echo, echo, echo can subside

(I know I always loved you)  
>(I know I always loved you)<br>(I know I always loved you)

So I close my eyes  
>Let the whole thing pass me by<br>There is no time  
>To waste asking why<br>I'll run away with you by my side  
>I'll run away with you by my side<br>I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride,  
>Until this echo, echo, echo, echo in my mind<br>Until this echo, echo, echo, echo can subside

And, **"Miss Murder"**

Hey Miss Murder can I?  
>Hey Miss Murder can I?<br>Make beauty stay if I,  
>Take my life?<p>

Whoa-oh-ohh

With just a look they shook  
>And heavens bowed before him.<br>Simply a look can break your heart.  
>The stars that pierce the sky;<br>He left them all behind.  
>We're left to wonder why<br>He left us all behind.

Hey Miss Murder can I?  
>Hey Miss Murder can I?<br>Make beauty stay if I,  
>Take my life?<br>Whoa-oh-ohh  
>(ohh)<p>

Dreams of his crash won't pass  
>Oh, how they all adored him<br>Beauty will last when spiraled down.  
>The stars that mystify<br>He left them all behind.  
>And how his children cried<br>He left us all behind.

Hey Miss Murder can I?  
>Hey Miss Murder can I?<br>Make beauty stay if I,  
>Take my life?<br>Whoa-oh-ohh

What's the hook, the twist  
>Within this verbose mystery?<br>I would gladly bet my life upon it.  
>That the ghost you love, your ray of light<br>Will fizzle out without hope.  
>We're the empty set just floating through, wrapped in skin<br>Ever searching for what we were promised.  
>Reaching for that golden ring we'd never let go,<br>but who would ever let us put put our filthy hands upon it?

Hey Miss Murder can I?  
>Hey Miss Murder can I?<br>Make beauty stay if I,  
>Take my life?<br>Whoa-oh-ohh

Hey Miss Murder can I?  
>Hey Miss Murder can I?<br>Make beauty stay if I,  
>Take my life?<br>Whoa-oh-ohh

Black*Star's Pov again

After my last I speak onto the microphone and say "now our next singer is someone who normal doesn't sing but when he does, your GOD demands that you sing along with him. Oh and bow down to your GOD!" I chuck the microphone at Chrona then take his Guitar. Has he walk up to the front of the stage the music beings.

Chrona's Pov

I don't know how to deal with this. All these people staring at me, I really don't know how to deal with this. My music starts and I being to sing my song **"Sorry"**

Oh I had a lot to say was thinking on my time away  
>I missed you and things weren't the same<p>

Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
>And when I see you cry it makes me want to die<p>

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
>And I know I can't take it back<br>I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round  
>And I just wanted to say I'm sorry:<p>

This time I think I'm to blame it's harder to get through the days  
>You get older and blame turns to shame<p>

Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
>And when I see you cry it makes me want to die<p>

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
>And I know I can't take it back<br>I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round  
>And I just wanted to say I'm sorry:<p>

Every single day I think about how we came all this way  
>The sleepless nights and the tears you cried it's never too late to make it right<br>Oh yeah sorry!

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
>And I know I can't take it back<br>I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round  
>And I just wanted to say I'm sorry:<p>

And, **"Stricken"**

You walk on like a woman in suffering  
>Won't even bother now to tell me why<br>You come alone, letting all of us savor the moment  
>Leaving me broken another time<br>You come on like a bloodstained hurricane  
>Leave me alone, let me be this time<br>You carry on like a holy man pushing redemption  
>I don't want to mention, the reason I know<p>

That I am stricken and can't let you go  
>When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know<br>That I am crippled by all that you've done  
>Into the abyss will I run<p>

You don't know what your power has done to me  
>I want to know if I'll heal inside<br>I can't go on with a holocaust about to happen  
>Seeing you laughing another time<br>You'll never know why your face has haunted me  
>My very soul has to bleed this time<br>Another hole in the wall of my inner defenses  
>Leaving me breathless, the reason I know<p>

That I am stricken and can't let you go  
>When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know<br>That I am crippled by all that you've done  
>Into the abyss will I run<p>

Into the abyss will I run

You walk on like a woman in suffering  
>Won't even bother now to tell me why<br>You come alone, letting all of us savor the moment  
>Leaving me broken another time<br>You come on like a bloodstained hurricane  
>Leave me alone, let me be this time<br>You carry on like a holy man pushing redemption  
>I don't want to mention, the reason I know<p>

That I am stricken and can't let you go  
>When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know<br>That I am crippled by all that you've done  
>Into the abyss will I run<p>

Into the abyss will I run  
>I can't let you go<br>Yes I am stricken and can't let you go

And then, **"Back Where I Come From"**

Well in the town where I was raised,  
>the clock ticked and the cattle grazed<br>Time passed with amazing grace,  
>Back where I come from<p>

You can lie on a river bank,  
>paint your name on a water tank<br>Miscount all the beers you drank,  
>Back where I come from<p>

_[Chorus]_

Back where I come from  
>Where I'll be when its said and done<br>I'm proud as anyone  
>That's where I come from<p>

We learned in Sunday school,  
>who made the sun shine through<br>I know who made the moon shine too,  
>Back where I come from<p>

Blue eyes on a Saturday night,  
>tan legs in the broad daylight<br>TV's they were black and white,  
>Back where I come from<p>

_[Chorus]_

Back where I come from  
>Where I'll be when its said and done<br>I'm proud as anyone  
>That's where I come from<p>

Some say it's a backward place,  
>narrow minds on a narrow wage<br>But I make it a point to say,  
>that's where I come from<p>

_[Chorus]_

Back where I come from  
>Where I'll be when its said and done<br>I'm proud as anyone  
>That's where I come from<p>

That's where I come from  
>I'm an old Tennessean<br>Well Im proud as anyone

That's where I come from

Chrona's Pov Again

Once I'm done singing the crowd goes wild and things are thrown at me and I say into the microphone "T-Thank you o-our next Band is Butlers of the Devil!" The fan girls scream after I say this and I see that the rest of my band left then I see the the girl of the band come out and take the microphone from me as I run to offstage.

Maka/Miki's Pov

After Chrona gives me the microphone, I check to see if the rest of my band is ready, I noitice that, Damien has drums and Jack has the Guitar, and Jake has the Bass. My music starts. **"Call Me Maybe" bold- Maka singing **normal- Maka's actions

**I threw a wish in the well,  
>Don't ask me, I'll never tell<br>I looked to you as it fell,  
>And now you're in my way<strong>

I point to Damien and he winks at me, then I continued

**I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
>Pennies and dimes for a kiss<br>I wasn't looking for this,  
>But now you're in my way<strong>

Your stare was holdin',  
>Ripped jeans, skin was showin'<br>Hot night, wind was blowin'  
>Where you think you're going, baby?<p>

I tilt my head and face Jack, he looks at me then turns his face away from me, then continued.

Hey, I just met you,  
>And this is crazy,<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me, maybe?<p>

It's hard to look right,  
>At you baby,<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me, maybe?<p>

Hey, I just met you,  
>And this is crazy,<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me, maybe?<p>

And all the other boys,  
>Try to chase me,<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me, maybe?<p>

I sing this part to Jake and walk over to him as singing this.

**You took your time with the call,  
>I took no time with the fall<br>You gave me nothing at all,  
>But still, you're in my way<strong>

I beg, and borrow and steal  
>Have foresight and it's real<br>I didn't know I would feel it,  
>But it's in my way<p>

I look at Damien as singing this and point the microphone to the crowd as we sing together **  
><strong>

**Your stare was holdin',  
>Ripped jeans, skin was showin'<br>Hot night, wind was blowin'  
>Where you think you're going, baby?<strong>

Hey, I just met you,  
>And this is crazy,<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me, maybe?<p>

It's hard to look right,  
>At you baby,<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me, maybe?<p>

Hey, I just met you,

After this part I start to point out the crowd and sing.

**And this is crazy,  
>But here's my number,<br>So call me, maybe?**

And all the other boys,  
>Try to chase me,<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me, maybe?<p>

Before you came into my life  
>I missed you so bad<br>I missed you so bad  
>I missed you so, so bad<p>

Before you came into my life  
>I missed you so bad<br>And you should know that  
>I missed you so, so bad<p>

It's hard to look right,  
>At you baby,<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me, maybe?<p>

Hey, I just met you,  
>And this is crazy,<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me, maybe?<p>

And all the other boys,  
>Try to chase me,<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me, maybe?<p>

Before you came into my life  
>I missed you so bad<br>I missed you so bad  
>I missed you so, so bad<p>

Before you came into my life  
>I missed you so bad<br>And you should know that

So call me, maybe?

the song ends and I crash to my knees and point out to the crowd. And my other song starts. **"Behind These Hazel Eyes"**

Seems like just yesterday  
>You were a part of me<br>I used to stand so tall  
>I used to be so strong<br>Your arms around me tight  
>Everything, it felt so right<br>Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
>Now I can't breathe<br>No, I can't sleep  
>I'm barely hanging on<p>

Here I am, once again  
>I'm torn into pieces<br>Can't deny it, can't pretend  
>Just thought you were the one<br>Broken up, deep inside  
>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<br>Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
>Opened up and let you in<br>You made me feel alright  
>For once in my life<br>Now all that's left of me  
>Is what I pretend to be<br>So together, but so broken up inside  
>'Cause I can't breathe<br>No, I can't sleep  
>I'm barely hangin' on<p>

Here I am, once again  
>I'm torn into pieces<br>Can't deny it, can't pretend  
>Just thought you were the one<br>Broken up, deep inside  
>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<br>Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
>For hating you, I blame myself<br>Seeing you it kills me now  
>No, I don't cry on the outside<br>Anymore...  
>Anymore...<p>

Here I am, once again  
>I'm torn into pieces<br>Can't deny it, can't pretend  
>Just thought you were the one<br>Broken up, deep inside  
>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<br>Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
>I'm torn into pieces<br>Can't deny it, can't pretend  
>Just thought you were the one<br>Broken up, deep inside  
>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<br>Behind these hazel eyes

And, **"Kiss N Tell"**

Listen to yourself  
>You're a hot mess<br>St-t-stutter through your words  
>Breaking a sweat<br>What's it gonna take to confess  
>What we both know<br>Yeah, I was outta town last weekend,  
>You were feeling like a pimp round your lame friends<br>Now your little party's gonna end  
>So here we go<p>

Woohha-a-ohooh  
>You got a secret<br>Woohha-a-ohooh  
>You couldn't keep it<br>Woohha-a-ohooh  
>Somebody leaked it,<br>And now some sh*ts about to go down

Never thought that you would be the one  
>Acting like a slut when I was gone<br>Maybe you shouldn't  
>Kiss 'n' tell<br>You really should've kept it in your pants  
>Hearing dirty stories from your friends<br>Maybe you shouldn't  
>Kiss 'n' tell<p>

Your looking like a tool not a bawler  
>Your acting like a chick, why bother?<br>I can find someone way hotter  
>With a bigger wow... well<br>'Cause on top of all the ways that you messed up  
>You weren't smart enough to keep your stupid mouth shut<br>I'm so sick of it  
>I've had enough<br>I hope you cry

Woohha-a-ohooh  
>You got a secret<br>Woohha-a-ohooh  
>You couldn't keep it<br>Woohha-a-ohooh  
>Somebody leaked it<br>And now some sh*ts about to go down

Never thought that you would be the one  
>Acting like a slut when I was gone<br>Maybe you shouldn't  
>Kiss 'n' tell<br>You really should've kept it in your pants  
>Hearing dirty stories from your friends<br>Maybe you shouldn't  
>Kiss 'n' tell<p>

Kiss 'n' tell _[x8]_

I hope you know  
>You gotta go<br>You  
>Get up and go<br>I don't wanna know  
>Or why your gross<br>You gotta go,  
>You<br>Get up and go  
>'Cause I dont wanna know<p>

I never thought that you would be the one  
>Acting like a slut when I was gone<br>Maybe you shouldn't  
>Kiss 'n' tell<br>You really should've kept it in your pants  
>Hearing dirty stories from your friends<br>Maybe you shouldn't  
>Kiss 'n' tell<p>

Maybe you shouldn't  
>Kiss 'n' tell<p>

At the end of this song I point out the camera that's recording this show. Then my song starts, **"Lights"**

I had a way then losing it all on my own  
>I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown<br>And I'm not sleeping now the dark is too hard to beat  
>And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me<p>

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
>You shine It when I'm alone<br>And so I tell myself that I'll be strong  
>And dreaming when they're gone<p>

'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home  
>Calling, calling, calling home<br>You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
>You shine It when I'm alone<p>

Home

Noises, I play within my head  
>Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing<br>And I think back to when my brother and my sister slept  
>In an unlocked place the only time I feel safe<p>

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
>You shine it when I'm alone<br>And so I tell myself that I'll be strong  
>And dreaming when they're gone<p>

'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home  
>Calling, calling, calling home<br>You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
>You shine it when I'm alone<p>

Home

Yeah, hee

Light, lights, lights, lights  
>Light, lights, lights, lights<br>Light, lights, lights, lights  
>Light, lights<p>

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
>You shine it when I'm alone<br>And so I tell myself that I'll be strong  
>And dreaming when they're gone<p>

'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home  
>Calling, calling, calling home<br>You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
>You shine it when I'm alone<p>

Home, home  
>Light, lights, lights, lights<br>Light, lights, lights, lights

Home, home  
>Light, lights, lights, lights<br>Light, lights, lights, lights

Home, home  
>Light, lights, lights, lights<br>Light, lights, lights, lights

Home, home  
>Light, lights, lights, lights<br>Light, lights, lights, lights

And then, **"I Need A Doctor"**  
>(feat. Jack, Jake)<p>

_[Maka]_  
>I'm about to lose my mind<br>you've been gone for so long  
>I'm running out of time<br>I need a doctor  
>call me a doctor<br>I need a doctor, doctor  
>to bring me back to life<p>

_[Jack]_  
>I told the world one day I would pay it back<br>say it on tape, and lay it, record it  
>so that one day I could play it back<br>but I don't even know if I believe it when I'm saying that  
>doubt starting to creep in, everyday it's just so grey and black<br>Hope - I just need a ray of that  
>'Cause no one sees my vision when I play it for 'em<br>They just say it's wack  
>they don't know what dope is<br>and I don't know if I was awake or asleep  
>when I wrote this,<br>all I know is you came to me when I was at my lowest  
>you picked me up, breathed new life in me<br>I owe my life to you  
>but for the life of me, I don't see why you don't see like I do<br>but it just dawned on me you lost a son  
>daemons fighting you, it's dark.<br>let me turn on the lights and brighten me and enlighten you  
>I don't think you realize what you mean to me<br>not the slightest clue  
>'Cause me and you were like a crew<br>I was like your sidekick  
>you gon either wanna fight me when I get off this fucking mic<br>or you gon hug me  
>But I'm out of options, there's nothing else I can do 'cause<p>

_[Maka]_  
>I'm about to lose my mind<br>you've been gone for so long  
>I'm running out of time<br>I need a doctor  
>call me a doctor<br>I need a doctor, doctor  
>to bring me back to life<p>

_[Jack]_  
>It hurts when I see you struggle<br>you come to me with ideas  
>You say they're just pieces so I'm puzzled<br>'Cause the shit I hear is crazy  
>But you're either getting lazy or you don't believe in you no more<br>seems like your own opinion's not one you can form  
>Can't make a decision you keep questioning yourself<br>Second guessing and it's almost like you're begging for my help  
>like I'm your leader<br>your supposed to fucking be my mentor  
>I can endure no more,<br>I demand you remember who you are  
>it was you who believed in me<br>when everyone was telling you don't sign me  
>Everyone at the fucking label, let's tell the truth<br>you risked your career for me  
>I know it as well as you<br>nobody wanted to fuck with the white boy  
>Dre, I'm crying in this booth<br>You saved my life, now maybe it's my turn to save yours  
>but I can never repay you, what you did for me is way more<br>but I ain't giving up faith and you ain't giving up on me  
>Get up Dre, I'm dying, I need you, come back for fuck's sake 'cause<p>

_[Maka]_  
>I'm about to lose my mind<br>you've been gone for so long  
>I'm running out of time<br>I need a doctor  
>call me a doctor<br>I need a doctor, doctor  
>to bring me back to life<br>bring me back to life  
>bring me back to life<p>

(I need a doctor, doctor  
>to bring me back to life)<p>

_[Jake]_  
>It literally feels like a lifetime ago<br>but I still remember the shit like it was just yesterday though  
>you walked in, yellow jump suit<br>whole room, cracked jokes  
>once you got inside the booth, told you, like smoke<br>went through friends, some of them I put on  
>but they just left, they said they was riding to the death<br>But where the fuck are they now?  
>now that I need them, I don't see none of them<br>all I see is Slim  
>fuck all you fair-weather friends<br>all I need is him  
>fucking backstabbers<br>when the chips were down you just laughed at us  
>Now you 'bout to feel the fucking wrath of Aftermath, faggots<br>you gon see us in our lab jackets and ask us where the fuck we been?  
>You can kiss my indecisive ass crack, maggots, and the cracker's ass<br>Little Cracker Jack, beat-making wackass backwards producers  
>I'm back, bastards<br>one more CD and then I'm packing up my bags and as I'm leaving  
>I'll guarantee they scream, Dre don't leave us like that man 'cause<p>

_[Maka]_  
>I'm about to lose my mind<br>you've been gone for so long  
>I'm running out of time<br>I need a doctor  
>call me a doctor<br>I need a doctor, doctor  
>to bring me back to life<p>

After this song, **"Love Sex Magic"**  
>(feat. Damien)<p>

1, 2, 3..go..uh, yeah  
>Maka<br>Sex  
>Maka<br>Here we go  
>Talk to me<p>

_[Maka]_  
>Touch is so magic to me, the strangiest things can happen<br>The way that you react to me I wanna do somethin you cant imagine, imagine  
>If it was a million me's talkin sexy do you like that<br>Give you an end though boy, if I give you my space and I need you to push it right back  
>Baby show me, show me whats your favorite trick that you wanna use on me<br>And ill volunteer, and ill be goin and goin to movin, this appears to nothin but shoes on me, Oh Baby

_[Maka & Damien]_  
>I'll make sure its just you in the crowd doin tricks you never seen<br>And I bet that I can make you believe in love and sex and magic  
>So let me drive my body around you, I bet you know what I mean<br>Cause you know that I can make you believe in love and sex and magic

_[Damien]_  
>Everyday aint what it seems, I wave my hands and I got you<br>And you feel so fine assist in me, but now its my turn to watch you, aint gon stop you  
>If you wanna grab my neck talk sexy do me like that<br>Just do what I taught you girl when I give you my heat, and I need you to push it right back

_[Maka]_  
>Baby show me, show me whats your favorite trick that you wanna use on me<br>And ill volunteer, and ill be goin and goin to movin, this appears to nothin but shoes on me, Oh Baby

_[Maka & Damien]_  
>I'll make sure its just you in the crowd doin tricks you never seen<br>And I bet that I can make you believe in love and sex and magic  
>So let me drive my body around you, I bet you know what I mean<br>Cause you know that I can make you believe in love and sex and magic (Breakdown)

_[(Maka)Damien]_  
>Now...this is the part where we fall in love (OhOhOh, Sugar)<br>Let's slow it down so we fall in love (OhOhOh), but dont stop whatcha doin to me

Uh...Ciara...Uh...Bring it back

_[Maka & Damien]_

I'll make sure its just you in the crowd doin tricks you never seen

And I bet that I can make you believe in love and sex and magic

So let me drive my body around you, I bet you know what I mean

Cause you know that I can make you believe in love and sex and magic (Breakdown)

_[Maka & Damien]_

I'll make sure its just you in the crowd doin tricks you never seen

And I bet that I can make you believe in love and sex and magic

So let me drive my body around you, I bet you know what I mean

Cause you know that I can make you believe in love and sex and magic (Breakdown)

Uh!

Uh, Yeah, Uh Uh Uh, Yeah I see you on the floor  
>Get it girl, Luv, Sex and Magic<br>I see you on the floor, You know what I mean  
>Get it girl, I bet that I can make you believe in love and sex and magic, Ow!<br>I see you on the floor, Get it girl..

After this song, **"Starships"**

Red one  
>Let's go to the beach, each<br>Let's go get away  
>They say, what they gonna say?<br>Have a drink, clink, found the Bud Light  
>Bad bitches like me, is hard to come by<br>The Patrón, own, let's go get it on  
>The zone, own, yes I'm in the zone<br>Is it two, three, leave a good tip  
>I'ma blow all my money and don't give two shits<p>

I'm on the floor, floor  
>I love to dance<br>So give me more, more, 'til I can't stand  
>Get on the floor, floor<br>Like it's your last chance  
>If you want more, more<br>Then here I am

Starships were meant to fly  
>Hands up and touch the sky<br>Can't stop 'cause we're so high  
>Let's do this one more time<p>

Starships were meant to fly  
>Hands up and touch the sky<br>Let's do this one last time  
>Can't stop...<p>

(We're higher than a motherfucker) _[x3]_

Jump in my hooptie hooptie hoop  
>I own that<br>And I ain't paying my rent this month  
>I owe that<br>But fuck who you want, and fuck who you like  
>That's our life, there's no end in sight<br>Twinkle, twinkle little star

Now everybody let me hear you say ray ray ray  
>Now spend all your money cause today pay day<br>And if you're a G, you a G, G, G  
>My name is Onika, you can call me Nicki<p>

Get on the floor, floor  
>Like it's your last chance<br>If you want more, more  
>Then here I am<p>

Starships were meant to fly  
>Hands up and touch the sky<br>Can't stop 'cause we're so high  
>Let's do this one more time<p>

Starships were meant to fly  
>Hands up and touch the sky<br>Let's do this one last time  
>Can't stop...<p>

(We're higher than a motherfucker) _[x3]_

Starships were meant to fly  
>Hands up and touch the sky<br>Can't stop 'cause we're so high  
>Let's do this one more time<p>

Starships were meant to fly  
>Hands up and touch the sky<br>Let's do this one last time  
>Can't stop...<p>

(We're higher than a motherfucker) _[x3]_

And then, **"Pretty Girl Rock"**

Uh uh uh ah uh uh  
>I can do the pretty girl rock, rock<br>Rock to the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
>Now what's your name<p>

My name is Keri, I'm so very  
>Fly oh my, it's a little bit scary<br>Boys wanna marry, looking at my derrière  
>And you can stare but if you touch it Imma bury<p>

Pretty as a picture  
>Sweeter than a swisher<br>Mad 'cause I'm cuter than the girl that's with you  
>I don't gotta talk about it baby you can see it<br>But if you want I'll be happy to repeat it

My name is Keri, I'm so very  
>Fly oh my, it's a little bit scary<br>Boys wanna marry, looking at my derrière  
>And you can stare but if you touch it Imma bury<p>

Pretty as a picture  
>Sweeter than a swisher<br>Mad 'cause I'm cuter than the girl that's with you  
>I can talk about it 'cause I know that I'm pretty<br>And if you know it too then ladies sing it with me

All eyes on me when I walk in,  
>No question that this girl's a 10<br>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful<br>My walk, my talk, the way I drip  
>It's not my fault, so please don't trip<br>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful<p>

Aye, now do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
>Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock<br>Do the pretty girl rock, rock  
>All my ladies do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock<br>Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
>Do the pretty girl rock, rock<br>Do the pretty girl rock

(Now where you at?)  
>If your looking for me you can catch me (that's why)<br>Cameras flashing, daddy turned his head just as soon as I passed him  
>Girls think I'm conceited 'cause I know I'm attractive<br>Don't worry about what I think, why don't you ask him? (owoaah!)

Get yourself together, don't hate (never do it)  
>Jealousy is the ugliest trait (don't, never do it)<br>I can talk about it 'cause I know that I'm pretty  
>And if you know it too then ladies sing it with me<p>

All eyes on me when I walk in,  
>No question that this girl's a 10<br>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful<br>My walk, my talk, the way I drip  
>It's not my fault so please don't trip<br>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful<p>

Doing the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
>Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock<br>Do the pretty girl rock, rock  
>Do the pretty girl rock, rock<p>

All my ladies do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
>Get along with your pretty girl rock, rock, rock<br>Still show me your pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
>All my ladies do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock<p>

Sing it with me now  
>All eyes on me when I walk in,<br>No question that this girl's a 10  
>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful<br>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
>My walk, my talk, the way I drip<br>It's not my fault so please don't trip  
>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful<br>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful

All eyes on me when I walk in,  
>No question that this girl's a 10<br>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful<br>My walk, my talk, the way I drip  
>It's not my fault so please don't trip<br>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful<p>

Owoahaha!

and then, **"Price Tag"**  
>()<p>

_[Maka]_  
>Okay, Coconut man, Moon Heads and pea<br>You ready

Seems like everybody's got a price,  
>I wonder how they sleep at night.<br>When the sale comes first,  
>And the truth comes second,<br>Just stop for a minute and  
>Smile<p>

Why is everybody so serious?  
>Acting so damn mysterious?<br>Got your shades on your eyes  
>And your heels so high<br>That you can't even have a good time

Everybody look to their left (yeah)  
>Everybody look to their right (uh)<br>Can you feel that (yeah)  
>We're paying with love tonight<p>

It's not about the money, money, money  
>We don't need your money, money, money<br>We just wanna make the world dance,  
>Forget about the price tag<br>Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching  
>Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling<br>Wanna make the world dance,  
>Forget about the price tag.<p>

_[Maka]_  
>We need to take it back in time,<br>When music made us all unite!  
>And it wasn't low blows and video hoes,<br>Am I the only one getting tired?

Why is everybody so obsessed?  
>Money can't buy us happiness<br>Can we all slow down and enjoy right now  
>Guarantee we'll be feeling alright<p>

Everybody look to their left (yeah)  
>Everybody look to their right (uh)<br>Can you feel that (yeah)  
>We're paying with love tonight<p>

It's not about the money, money, money  
>We don't need your money, money, money<br>We just wanna make the world dance,  
>Forget about the price tag<br>Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching  
>Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling<br>Wanna make the world dance,  
>Forget about the price tag.<p>

_[Jake]_  
>Yeah yeah<br>Well, keep the price tag  
>And take the cash back<br>Just give me six strings and a half stack  
>And you can, can keep the cars<br>Leave me the garage  
>And all I, yes all I need<br>Are keys and guitars  
>And guess what, in 30 seconds<br>I'm leaving to Mars  
>Yeah we leaving across<br>These undefeatable odds  
>It's like this man<br>You can't put a price on a life  
>We do this for the love<br>So we fight and sacrifice  
>Every night<br>So we ain't gonna stumble and fall  
>Never<br>Waiting to see a sign of defeat  
>Uh uh<br>So we gonna keep everyone  
>Moving their feet<br>So bring back the beat  
>And then everyone sing<p>

It's not about the money

It's not about the money, money, money  
>We don't need your money, money, money<br>We just wanna make the world dance,  
>Forget about the price tag<br>Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching  
>Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling<br>Wanna make the world dance,  
>Forget about the price tag.<p>

It's not about the money, money, money  
>We don't need your money, money, money<br>We just wanna make the world dance,  
>Forget about the price tag<br>Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching  
>Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling<br>Wanna make the world dance,  
>Forget about the price tag.<p>

_[Maka__]_  
>Yeah yeah<br>Oh-oh  
>Forget about the price tag<p>

and then me and Damien switch places and his song starts

Damien Pov

My song starts, **"Bouncing Off The Walls"**

I'm bouncing off the walls again (whoa oh)  
>I'm looking like a fool again (whoa oh)<br>I threw away my reputation  
>One more song for the radio station<p>

I'm bouncing off the walls again (whoa oh)  
>I'm looking like a fool again (whoa oh)<br>Waking up on the bathroom floor  
>Pull myself back together just to fall once more<p>

And my heart's beating out of my chest  
>And this town is still making me sick<br>And every penny from my last paycheck  
>I've blown it on you<p>

I'm bouncing off the walls again (whoa oh)  
>And I'm looking like a fool again (whoa oh)<br>So go ahead and take a picture  
>And hang it up so you can tear me down<p>

I don't care  
>Cause I'm still here<br>And I've got nothing left to lose  
>With all the years I wasted on you<p>

Momma and Daddy's got the best cocaine  
>Ritalin's never gonna feel the same<br>Twenty-four hours on an empty brain  
>I got my finger on the trigger and your in my way<p>

I'm bouncing off the walls again (whoa oh)  
>And I'm looking like a fool again (whoa oh)<br>I threw away my reputation  
>One more song for the radio station<p>

I'm bouncing off the walls again  
>And I'm looking like a fool again<br>I'm bouncing off the walls again  
>And I'm looking like a fool again<br>I'm bouncing off the walls again

And then,**"I Climb"**

From the middle of the room she hears the conversation moving, further from where she's going without even knowing.  
>Now the vibrations in the floor are getting closer to the door, and is this the way you let your problems drift away to?<p>

I climb so high, it blows me away sometimes, see through my holes, into this place I call my own.  
>This time I'll try, it's in the air tonight, sleep tonight, no more cryin.<br>Cause I've got you on my side.

I don't want you to be anything at all, I just want you to say you love me, I don't care, just stop living life like this.  
>I don't want to be anything at all, I just want you to see who I am, and stop the violence, no more silence.<p>

From the middle of the room she hears the conversation moving, further from where she's going without even knowing.  
>Now the vibrations in the floor are getting closer to the door, and is this the way you let your problems drift away to?<p>

I don't want you to be anything at all, I just want you to say you love me, I don't care, just stop living life like this.  
>I don't want to be anything at all, I just want you to see who I am, and stop the violence, no more silence.<p>

I'm gonna show ya I'm alive, breathing clearly for the first time, take my in your arms, take me to the place you are.  
>I needed time to clear my mind, keeping balanced on this line was impossible before I met you.<br>I climb so high, it blows me away sometimes, sleep tonight, no more cryin.  
>Cause I've got you on my side.<p>

I don't want you to be anything at all, I just want you to say you love me, I don't care, just stop living life like this.  
>I don't want to be anything at all, I just want you to see who I am, and stop the violence, no more silence.<p>

I'll shout from the top of the rooftop singing, I'm not afraid of the bed I lay in.  
>Listen to the sound of the voices ringing, I can't deny it, no more silence.<br>We'll shout from the top of the rooftop singing, I'm not afraid of the bed I lay in.  
>Listen to the sound of the voices ringing, I can't deny it, no more silence.<p>

And then, **"Pumped Up Kicks"**

Robert's got a quick hand.  
>He'll look around the room, he won't tell you his plan.<br>He's got a rolled cigarette, hanging out his mouth, he's a cowboy kid.  
>Yeah, he found a six shooter gun.<br>In his dad's closet hidden with a box of fun things, and I don't even know what.  
>But he's coming for you, yeah he's coming for you.<p>

_[Chorus: x2]_  
>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun.<br>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, faster than my bullet.

Daddy works a long day.  
>He'll be coming home late, he's coming home late.<br>And he's bringing me a surprise.  
>'Cause dinner's in the kitchen and it's packed in ice.<br>I've waited for a long time.  
>Yeah the sleight of my hand is now a quick-pull trigger,<br>I reason with my cigarette,  
>And say, "Your hair's on fire, you must have lost your wits, yeah."<p>

_[Chorus: x2]_  
>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun.<br>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, faster than my bullet.

_[Whistling]_

_[Chorus: x4]_  
>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun.<br>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, faster than my bullet.

And then, **"Ice Box (Remix)"**  
>()<p>

_[Damien]_  
>I don't know<br>Should I stay  
>Should I go<br>Yeah, I know  
>It's the remix, remix<p>

Yeah

See I'm in this situation  
>Think I need a little help<br>Let's go

_[Verse 1]_  
>When this began, we were friends<br>She knew all my business (business)  
>All my good, all my bad<br>Said that she was with it (now)  
>I got memories, this is crazy<br>She ain't nothing like that girl I used to know  
>Didn't believe she would creep<br>Thought we was forever (oh)  
>She broke out, I broke down<br>& that's just all that left of us (oh)  
>Now these memories, they be haunting me<br>You ain't feeling me  
>My girl's about to go<p>

_[Hook 1]_  
>&amp; I really wanna work this out<br>Cause I'm tired of fighting (if that don't work) &  
>I really hope she still want me the way I want her (you'll get your feelings hurt)<br>I said I really wanna work this out  
>Damn girl I'm trying<br>Here's the remix (remix)

_[Chorus 1]_  
>I got this ice box where my heart used to be <em>[2x]<em> but (said)  
>I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold (ohh)<br>I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold

_[Repeat]_

_[Jack- Verse 2]_  
>Ha pimping listen<br>Hold up now  
>Take your time<br>Let me get this right (huh)  
>You tripping on what's in front of you<br>Cause you're looking behind you (yeah but I mean)  
>You got memories (but)<br>Take it from me (cause)  
>She ain't nothing like oh girl you used to know<br>If shawty's doing right by you  
>Maybe you should let it go<br>At the end of the day,  
>It ain't worth it<br>Wanna know how I know (how you know)  
>Remember confessions<br>So you already know that it's gonna hurt  
>Shawty, learn your lesson<br>You don't really wanna feel the burn

No, listen

_[Hook 2]_  
>If you really wanna work it out<br>Then stop denying (denying)  
>Quit living in the past of time<br>You face the truth (truth)  
>If it's ever gonna work out<br>You gotta stop lying  
>Stop blaming her when it's you, that's<p>

_[Chorus 2]_  
>Got the ice box where your heart used to be<br>Got a ice box where your heart used to be

_[Damien]_  
>I'm so cold I'm so cold I'm so cold I'm so cold (ohh)<br>I'm so cold I'm so cold I'm so cold

_[Jack]_Boy you gotta ice box

_[Repeat]_

_[Damien]_  
>I don't wanna be stuck off in this cold cold world<br>Don't wanna mess this up  
>Better keep your eye on me, girl<p>

_[Jack]_  
>Leave the past in the past<br>Gotta let it go (say bra)  
>You gotta know when to move on (say bra)<br>You gotta know when to let go (yes sir)  
>Don't lose ya lady<p>

_[Repeat]_

_[Hook 1]_  
><em>[Chorus 1]<em>

This is the remix  
>This is the remix<br>Go ahead replay it  
>This is the remix<p>

_[Damien]_  
>Damien<br>Girl, I really wanna work this out  
>Cause I'm tired of fighting<p>

And then, **"Take You There"**

YO!  
>WAT A GWAAN!<br>HO!  
>SEAN KINGSTON!<br>JR!

_[Chorus:]_  
>We can go to the tropics<br>Sip pina coladas  
>Shorty I could take you there<br>Or we can go to the slums  
>Where killers get hung<br>Shorty I could take you there  
>You know I could take you (I could take you...)<br>I could take you (I could take you...)  
>Shorty I could take you there<br>You know I could take you (I could take you...)  
>I could take you (I could take you...)<br>Shorty I could take you there

Baby girl I know it's rough but come with me  
>We can take a trip to the hood<br>It's no problem girl it's my city  
>I could take you there<br>Little kid with guns only 15  
>Roam in the streets up to no good<br>When gun shots just watch us, run quickly  
>I could show you where<p>

As long as you're with me  
>Baby you'll be alright<br>I'm known in the ghetto  
>Girl just stay by my side<br>Or we can leave the slums go to paradise  
>Baby it's up to you,<br>It's whatever you like

_[Chorus]_

Shorty come with me it's no worry  
>I know the bad men them where they ah stay<br>Police fly pursuit in a hurry  
>This is no gun play<br>Don't be scared in a deh West Indies  
>It's Jamaica, that's where I'm from<br>Might see something that you're not used to  
>Welcome to the slums<p>

As long as you're with me  
>Baby you'll be alright<br>I'm known in the ghetto  
>Girl just stay by my side<br>Or we can leave the slums go to paradise  
>Baby it's up to you,<br>It's whatever you like

_[Chorus]_

Oh we (oh we)  
>Can go (can go)<br>To a place (to a place)  
>I know you're gonna like (oh oh oh)<br>The beach (the beach)  
>The breeze (the breeze)<br>West Indies, I call it paradise

_[Chorus]_

And then, **"Give It Up To Me (Remix)"**  
>(feat. Maka)<p>

[Intro: _Damien]_  
>Get out my head and into the bed girl...<br>Cau yuh dun know, plottin' out the fantasy..  
>Hey baby girl and it's you a di key...yo...mi go so then<p>

_[Chorus: Damien(Maka with Damien)] _  
>From yuh look inna mi eye gal I see seh yuh want me<br>When you gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME  
>Because yuh body enticin yuh makin mi horny<br>When yuh gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME  
>Well if a no today girl then a must be tomorrow (Oooh, oooh, oooh)<br>When you FULFILL MY FANTASY  
>Because yuh know I give yuh lovin straight like an arrow<br>When yuh gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME

_[Verse 1:]_  
>So back it up deh..So pack it up yeah<br>Cause I wanna be the man that's really gonna have it up and mack it up and  
>Slap it up yeah...So what is up yeah...You know you got the sinting inna me pants a develop and a swell up and<br>Double up yeah...So gimmie the work yeah cause if you no gimme the work the blue balls a erupt yeah..  
>So rev it up deh gal gwaan try you luck deh cause when you stir it up you know me haffi measure up yeah.<p>

_[Chorus: Damien(Maka with Damien)]_  
>From yuh look inna mi eye gal I see seh yuh want me<br>When you gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME  
>Because yuh body enticin yuh makin mi horny<br>When yuh gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME  
>Well if a no today girl then a must be tomorrow<br>When you FULFILL MY FANTASY  
>Because yuh know I give yuh lovin straight like an arrow<br>When yuh gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME

_[Verse 2:Damien]_  
>Hey pretty girl...Seh mi love fi see you walk...<br>Yuh no habla ingles but just listen me when me a talk  
>This ya one yeah from me heart, woman you got me caught<br>You ever inna me thoughts and no left me inna the dark, inna the...  
>First place gal that's where you belong, so just let me flip the switch woman I can turn it on and...<br>Gimme the passion from dusk till dawn...Tell me if you want it fi gwaan...my girl..

_[Verse 3:Maka]_  
>As a woman on my own I got it goin on<br>And I'm liking what I'm seeing I don't wanna be alone  
>Cause you got me in a daze your illusion make me sway<br>We go back and forth and round and round and nothing turn away  
>Baby boy could it be wonderful like this<br>To say it's only bout in the way you twist  
>Cause you got me in a daze your illusion make me sway<br>I'm caught into you now I'm tempted to stay, oh no!

_[Chorus: Damien(Maka with Damien)]_  
>From yuh look inna mi eye gal I see seh yuh want me<br>When you gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME  
>Because yuh body enticin yuh makin mi horny<br>When yuh gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME  
>Well if a no today girl then a must be tomorrow (Oooh, oooh, oooh)<br>When you FULFILL MY FANTASY  
>Because yuh know I give yuh lovin straight like an arrow<br>When yuh gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME

_[Bridge:Maka]_  
>Boom, cha-boom, cha-boom boom, boom, cha-boom, cha-boom boom<br>Boom, cha-boom, cha-boom, boom, ba ba boom, cha-boom, cha-boom boom  
>Ayye<p>

_[Verse 4:Damien]_  
>So why can't you see...we ought to be...together girl don't front on me<br>I just wanna be near so don't have no fear and lemme see you bring your body right over here  
>Because you should share it...girl I'll care it...And I'm gonna give you love so clear<br>It gonna make you shine and once you are mine...we be rockin' it until the end of time

_[Chorus: Damien (Maka with Damien)]_  
>From yuh look inna mi eye gal I see seh yuh want me<br>When you gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME  
>Because yuh body enticin yuh makin mi horny<br>When yuh gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME  
>Well if a no today girl then a must be tomorrow (Oooh, oooh, oooh)<br>When you FULFILL MY FANTASY  
>Because yuh know I give yuh lovin straight like an arrow<br>When yuh gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME  
>From yuh look inna mi eye gal I see seh yuh want me<br>When you gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME  
>Because yuh body enticin yuh makin mi horny<br>When yuh gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME  
>Well if a no today girl then a must be tomorrow (Oooh, oooh, oooh)<br>When you FULFILL MY FANTASY  
>Because yuh know I give yuh lovin straight like an arrow<br>When yuh gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME

_[Outro: Maka (Damien)]_  
>Oh ahh oh (Yeah yeah, yo yo)<br>Oh ahh oh (Sean-A-Paul and yuh know we a nuh go yo)  
>Oh ahh oh, oooh oh ah oh (Di S.P. and we deh yah pon di go yo)<br>Oooh oooh oooh (Sean Paul, Keyshia Cole and Don Corleon, a next chapter  
>Oh ahh oh (Yah mon fah all my girls yuh know)<br>Oooh oh ahh oh (Keep it keep it keep it keep it sexy)  
><em>[x2:]<em>  
>Oh ahh oh (Boom, cha-boom, cha-boom boom)<br>Oh ahh oh (Boom, cha-boom, cha-boom boom)  
>Oh ahh oh (Boom, cha-boom, cha-boom boom)<br>Oooh oh ahh oh (Ba ba boom, cha-boom, cha-boom boom)

And then,**"Sweetest Girl (Dollar Bill)"**

ah ah ah ah

Some live for the bill  
>Some kill for the bill<br>She whine for the bill  
>Grind for the bill<br>(and she used to be the sweetest girl)  
>Some steal for the bill, if they got to pay they bill<br>(and she used to be the sweetest girl)  
>Tonight Wyclef, Akon, Weezy on the bill<p>

_[Verse 1:]_  
>High school she was that girl that make me do the hula hoop around the gym<br>(Just to get a peek again, she's a 10)  
>High school she was<br>That girl that make me do the hula hoop around the gym  
>(Just to get a peek again, she's a 10)<br>Never thought that she would come and work for the president  
>Mr. George Washington (where my money at?)<br>She thought he'd call (where my money at?)  
>She had a good day, bad day, sunny day, rainy day<br>All he wanna know is is (where my money at?)  
>Closed legs don't get fed, go out there and make my bread<br>All he wanna know is (where my money at?)  
>She ended up in a road car, bruised up, scarred hard<br>All he wanna know is (where my money at?)  
>She thought he'd call (where my money at?)<p>

_[Chorus: (x2)]_  
>See I'mma tell you like you told me<br>Cash rules everything around me  
>Singin' dollar dollar bill y'all (dollar, dollar bill y'all)<br>Singin' dollar dollar bill y'all (dollar, dollar bill y'all)

_[Verse 2:]_  
>Pimpin' got harder cos, hoes got smarter<br>On the strip is something they don't wanna be a part of  
>Rather be up in the club shakin' for some dub<br>Then triple times the money and spending it like they wanna  
>They got they mind on they money, money on they mind<br>They got they finger on the trigger, hand on the nines  
>See everyday they feel the struggle, but staying on they grind<br>And ain't nobody takin' from us, and that's the bottom line

But I know there's a drop in the block  
>You move slow<br>You getting' pressure from cops  
>you don't know not to lay low<br>Because 25 to life is no joke  
>To all my real gorillas thuggin'<br>On top of corners every day strugglin'  
>All the beautiful women getting' money<br>Washin' them dollar bills like laundry

_[Chorus (x2)]_  
>Cos' I'ma tell you like you told me<br>Cash rules everything around me  
>Singin' dollar dollar bill y'all (dollar, dollar bill y'all)<br>Singin' dollar dollar bill y'all (dollar, dollar bill y'all)

Money, money-money-money  
>Money, money-money-money<br>It drives the world crazy

_[Niia]_ She used to be  
><em>[Weezy]<em>She used to be the sweetest girl

She used to be the sweetest girl ever  
>Now she like sour ameretta<br>She wears a dress to the T like the letter  
>And if you make it rain she will be under the weather<br>She used to run track back in high school  
>Now she tricks off the track right by school<br>She takes a loss cos she don't wanna see her child lose  
>So respect her, I'll pay up for the time used<br>And then she runs to the pastor  
>And he tells her there will be a new chapter<br>But she feels no different after  
>And then she asks him... where my money at?<p>

_[Chorus: (x2)]_  
>Cos' I'ma tell you like you told me<br>Cash rules everything around me  
>Singin' dollar dollar bill y'all (dollar, dollar bill y'all)<br>Singin' dollar dollar bill y'all (dollar, dollar bill y'all)

_[Outro:]_  
>Some live for the bill<br>Some kill for the bill (oh where my money at?)  
>She whine for the bill<br>Grind for the bill (oh where my money at?)  
>Some steal for the bill, if they got to pay the bill (oh where my money at?)<br>Tonight Wyclef, Akon, Weezy on the bill  
>(oh) were my money at?<p>

And then,**"Get Like Me"**

Have you ever seen a Chevy with the butterfly do's

Stuntin-stuntin is a habit, get like me  
>Have you ever seen a Chevy with the, get-get like me<br>Have you ever seen a Chevy with the, get like me  
>Have you ever seen a Chevy with the butterfly do's?<br>Stuntin-stuntin is a habit, put it in the air  
>Stuntin-stuntin is a habit, put it in the air<br>Stuntin-stuntin is a habit, put it in the air  
>Have you ever seen a Chevy with the butterfly do's?<p>

(Stuntin-stuntin is a habit)  
>I got a chip in my engine, 26 inch rims<br>I got fadeaway money, bitch I'm ballin out the gym  
>Got my old school pumpin, hip wheel on recline<br>If you think a nigga broke you out'cha monkey-ass mind (yeah)  
>Diamonds on my pinky (yeah) hand on the pine<br>Bitch touch and now your momma do the second line (yeah)  
>Screens fallin from the sky, syrup fallin in my cup<br>Old school Chevy thang, comin down nigga what  
>Got diamonds in my mouth, got some Gucci on my seat<br>Got g's on my ass, bitch it's cold when I speak  
>Got a freak on my arm, got a charm around my neck<br>You can gon' pass the mic, watch I'm 'bout to catch wreck  
>Still screamin out mayne, pistol in my hand<br>Southside so throwed (throwed in the game)  
>Big face on my chain, 84's on the frame<br>Big bodies comin down, hoggin up both lanes

_[Chorus]_

(Stuntin-stuntin is a habit) The name you know of  
>A little bit of change, now your boy done blown up<br>And I'm throwin thangs just to get exposed  
>Stuntin ain't a thing to me<br>And it's obvious it's plain to see  
>That you gon' make us both<br>Get into some thangs that is for grown folks  
>And they might even say you should leave me alone<br>But don't be scared... you need to get like me~!  
>Stuntin is a habit, just gotta have it<br>Shorty can throw anythang at me I'm gonna bag it  
>When she see the karats, for real just like a rabbit<br>Cain't another boy do the things you like  
>He ain't your type, change your life<br>But if you did your homework, girl I'm pretty sure you know what I got  
>Drop top singin, know Jones and Banner gonna roll<br>Let me stop... stuntin is a habit

_[Chorus]_

(Stuntin-stuntin is a habit)  
>(Yeah!) Let them bougie boys ride Maybach<br>I'm in the candy laid back like I slang crack  
>My money stack to the ceiling<br>Gettin in my Chevy's like climbin up a buildin, them 28's on deck  
>37 on my wrist, a hundred five on my neck<br>This rap money's okay but you should see these movie checks  
>And this cartoon cash, the SS so sweet<br>My Bentley's hatin on that ass, my old school's gettin pissed  
>She opened up her arm but then she slit both wrists<br>There go the suicide do's, wood on the dash  
>Ferris wheels on the toes and got duals on the ass<br>And some chrome on the nose, the white boys go "SWEET!"  
>But black folks go "OHH" I got a 'llac full of ammo<br>I'm brick with the nine throwin bombs out the Lambo'  
>The butterflies goin up<br>I got Chad in my heart and DJ Screw in my cup

_[Chorus]_

(Stuntin-stuntin is a habit)

And, then I hand the microphone to Jack as we switch spots and I took his guitar. His music starts.

Jack's Pov

My music starts and I know after is Jake, then Hiro. This is going to be one long concert. **"I Don't Care"**

Say my name and his in the same breath  
>I dare you to say they taste the same<br>Let the leaves fall off in the summer  
>And let December glow in flames<p>

Erase myself and let go  
>Start it over again in Mexico<br>These friends, they don't love you  
>They just love the hotel suites, now<p>

I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
>The best of us can find happiness in misery<br>Said,  
>I don't care what you think as long as it's about me<br>The best of us can find happiness in misery

Oh take a chance, let your body get a tolerance  
>I'm not a chance, put a heat wave in your pants<br>Pull a breath like another cigarette  
>Pawnshop heart trading up (trading up)<p>

On the oracle in my chest,  
>Let the guitar scream like a fascist<br>Sweat it out, shut your mouth  
>free love on the streets but<br>in the alley it ain't that cheap, now

I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
>The best of us can find happiness in misery<br>Said,  
>I don't care what you think as long as it's about me<br>The best of us can find happiness in misery

Said,  
>I don't care just what you think<br>as long as it's about me, you said  
>I don't care just what you think<br>as long as it's about me, I said  
>I don't care (I don't care)<br>Said, I don't care (I don't care)  
>Said, I (I) don't (don't) care (care)<br>I (I) don't (don't) care (no I don't)  
>I don't care, (I said)<br>I don't care, (I said)  
>I (I) don't (don't) care (care)<p>

I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
>The best of us can find happiness in misery<br>Said,  
>I don't care what you think as long as it's about me<br>The best of us can find happiness in misery

And then,**"My First Kiss"**  
>()<p>

My first kiss went a little like this  
><em>[Kiss]<em> and twist _[kiss kiss]_ and twist  
><em>[Maka:]<em>  
>Well my first kiss went a little like this<br>_[Kiss]_ and twist _[kiss kiss]_and twist

I said no more teachers and no more books  
>I got a kiss under the bleachers hopin' that nobody looked<br>Lips like licorice, tongue like candy  
>Excuse me miss, but can I get you out your panties?<p>

In the back of the car  
>On the way to the bar<br>I got you on my lips (I got you on my lips)  
>At the foot of the stairs<br>With my fingers in your hair, baby this is it...

She won't ever get enough  
>Once she gets a little touch<br>If I had it my way  
>You know that I'd make her say<br>Ooooooooooooooh  
>Ooooooooooooooh<br>She won't ever get enough  
>Once she gets a little touch<br>If I had it my way  
>You know that I'd make her say<br>Ooooooooooooooh  
>Ooooooooooooooh<p>

_[Maka:]_My first kiss went a little like this...

I said no more sailors and no more soldiers  
>With your name in a heart tattooed upon their shoulders<br>Kisses like whiskey, it gets me drunk  
>And I wake up in the morning with the taste of your tongue<p>

In the back of the car  
>On the way to the bar<br>I got you on my lips (I got you on my lips)  
>At the foot of the stairs<br>With my fingers in your hair, baby this is it...

She won't ever get enough  
>Once she gets a little touch<br>If I had it my way  
>You know that I'd make her say<br>Ooooooooooooooh  
>Ooooooooooooooh<br>She won't ever get enough  
>Once she gets a little touch<br>If I had it my way  
>You know that I'd make her say<br>Ooooooooooooooh  
>Ooooooooooooooh<p>

My first kiss went a little like this  
><em>[Kiss]<em> and twist _[kiss kiss]_ and twist  
>Well my first kiss went a little like this<br>_[Kiss]_ and twist _[kiss kiss]_and twist

Yeah, she won't ever get enough  
>Once she gets a little touch<br>If I had it my way  
>You know that I'd make her say...<p>

Ooooooooooooooh

She won't ever get enough  
>Once she gets a little touch<br>If I had it my way  
>You know that I'd make her say<br>Ooooooooooooooh  
>Ooooooooooooooh<br>She won't ever get enough  
>Once she gets a little touch<br>If I had it my way  
>You know that I'd make her say<br>Ooooooooooooooh  
>Ooooooooooooooh<p>

She won't ever get enough  
>Once she gets a little touch<br>If I had it my way  
>You know that I'd make her say...<p>

And, **"Sexy And I Know It"**

Yeah, yeah  
>When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly<br>I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah  
>This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,<br>It's Redfoo with the big afro  
>And like Bruce Lee yeah I got the glow<br>_[a reference to the 80's martial arts classic "The Last Dragon", where martial artists, having attained master status, start to glow when practicing their moves, and also get some special powers.]_

Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_  
>Ah... I work out<br>Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_  
>Ah... I work out<p>

When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)  
>Everybody stops and they staring at me<br>I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

I'm sexy and I know it _[x2]_

Yeah  
>When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off<br>And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)  
>This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go<br>We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous  
>No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced (watch)<p>

Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_  
>Ah... I work out<br>Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_  
>I work out<p>

When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)  
>Everybody stops and they staring at me<br>I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

I'm sexy and I know it _[x2]_

I'm sexy and I know it...

Check it out _[x2]_  
>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah <em>[x3]<em>  
>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah<br>Do the wiggle man  
>I do the wiggle man<br>Yeah  
>I'm sexy and I know it<p>

Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_  
>Ah... I work out<br>Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_  
>Ah... I work out<p>

Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!

Then,**"Shake It"**

Let's drop!  
>Yeah, come on<br>Shake, shake

I'll take you home  
>If you don't leave me at the front door<br>(Leave me at the front door)  
>Your body's cold<br>But girl, we're getting so warm  
>And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside<br>(Get inside)

Tonight you're falling in love  
>(Let me go now)<br>This feeling's tearing me up  
>(Here we go now)<p>

Now, if she does it like this  
>Will you do it like that?<br>Now, if she touches like this  
>Will you touch her right back?<br>Now, if she moves like this  
>Will you move it like that?<br>Come on  
>Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it<br>Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
>Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it<br>Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
>Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it<p>

Your lips tremble  
>But your eye's are in a straight stare<br>(In a straight stare)  
>We're on the bed<br>But your clothes are laying right there  
>And I was thinking of places that I could hide<br>(I could hide)

Tonight you're falling in love  
>(Let me go now)<br>This feeling's tearing me up  
>(Here we go now)<p>

Now, if she does it like this  
>Will you do it like that?<br>Now, if she touches like this  
>Will you touch her right back?<br>Now, if she moves like this  
>Will you move it like that?<br>Come on  
>Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it<br>Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
>Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it<br>Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
>Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it<p>

I saw you dancing there  
>I couldn't get you off my mind<br>But I could tell, that you could tell  
>That I was taking my time<p>

But I was thinking of ways  
>To get you staying the night<br>Your body's shaking  
>Turn me on, so I can turn off the lights<p>

Now, if she does it like this  
>Will you do it like that?<br>Now, if she touches like this  
>Will you touch her right back?<br>Now, if she moves like this  
>Will you move it like that?<br>Come on  
>Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it<br>Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
>Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it<br>Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
>Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it<p>

Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
>Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it<br>Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
>Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it<p>

And,**"Right Round"**  
>(feat. Maka)<p>

_[Intro:]_  
><em>[Jack]<em>  
>You spin my head right round, right round<br>When you go down, when you go down down

_[Maka]_  
>You spin my head right round, right round<br>When you go down, when you go down down  
>Flo Rida'<p>

_[Jack]_

Hey!

_[Verse 1:]_  
>Walk out the house with my swagger<br>Hop in the whip yo I got places to go  
>People to see, time is precious<br>I look at my Cartier, out of control  
>Just like my mind where I'm going<br>No women, no shorties, no nothing my clothes  
>No stomping on my Perreli's on froze<br>Unlike my jewelry that's always on cold  
>I know the storm is coming<br>My pockets keep telling me its gonna shower  
>Call up my homies it's on and poppin' tonight cause it's meant to be ours<br>We keep a fade away shot cause we balling this platinum Patron every hour  
>Look momma I owe you just like the flowers<br>Girl you the truth with all that goody sour  
>GO!<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>[Jack]<em>  
>You spin my head right round, right round<br>When you go down, when you go down down  
><em>[Maka]<em>  
>You spin my head right round, right round<br>When you go down, when you go down down

_[Jack]_  
>From the top of the pole, I watch her go down<br>She got me throwing my money around  
>Ain't nothing more beautiful to be found<br>It's going down down  
>From the top of the pole, I watch her go down<br>She got me throwing my money around  
>Ain't nothing more beautiful to be found<br>It's going down down  
>Hey!<p>

_[Verse 2:]_  
>Shorty must know I'm the man<br>My money love her like a number one fan  
>Don't open my mouth, let her talk to my fans, my Benjamin Franklin's<br>A couple of grands, I got rubber bands, my paper planes making her dance  
>Get dirty on like the spot on my hand<br>We building castles that made out of sand  
>She's amazin', her fire blazin', hotter than Cajun, girl won't you move a little closer<br>Time to get paid, it's maximum wage, that body belong on a poster  
>I'm in a daze, that bottom is waving at me like dammit I told ya<br>You want a show like a gun out a holster  
>Tell me whatever and I'll be ya chauffeur<br>Cause...

_[Chorus]_

_[Bridge:]_  
>I'm spending my money (Aye!)<br>I'm out of control (Aye!)  
>Somebody help me<br>She taking my bank roll  
>But I'm king of the club (Aye!)<br>And I'm wearing the crown  
>Poppin' these bottles<br>Touching these models  
>Watching they asses go down down <em>[repeats down in a chopped and screwed voice 19x]<em>

_[Chorus:]Jack]_  
>You spin my head right round, right round<br>When you go down, when you go down down  
><em>[Maka]<em>  
>You spin my head right round, right round<br>When you go down, when you go down down

_[__Jack]_  
>You spin my head right round, right round<br>When you go down, when you go down down  
><em>[Maka]<em>  
>You spin my head right round, right round<br>When you go down, when you go down down

And then,**"Say"**

Take all of your wasted honor  
>Every little past frustration<br>Take all of your so-called problems,  
>Better put 'em in quotations<p>

Say what you need to say _[x8]_

Walking like a one man army  
>Fighting with the shadows in your head<br>Living out the same old moment  
>Knowing you'd be better off instead,<br>If you could only . . .

Say what you need to say _[x8]_

Have no fear for giving in  
>Have no fear for giving over<br>You'd better know that in the end  
>Its better to say too much<br>Then never say what you need to say again

Even if your hands are shaking  
>And your faith is broken<br>Even as the eyes are closing  
>Do it with a heart wide open<p>

Say what you need to say _[x24]_

And,**"Like This"**

Uh, You know what it is what it is  
>When we do what we do<br>Uh, Yea

Look  
>If good girls get down on the floor<br>Tell me how low will a bad girl go  
>She probably pick it up drop it down real slow<br>Either that or she's upside down on the pole  
>That's when I grab the knot throw it up in the sky<br>Let it come down slow watch it all fly  
>Front to the back<br>Then side to the side  
>Can we head back to my crib for the night<p>

That's how it goes down  
>All night long<br>She whisper in my ear says she loves my song  
>This is Why I'm Hot, she got it on her phone<br>Top Ten Download number one ring tone  
>I'm in my zone<br>Tell me what's good, what it be  
>Can't say I'm what you want<br>I got what you need  
>All night, it's alright<br>We can dance, but ya gotta keep it up a little somethin'

Like this _[x8]_  
>Baby do you want it<br>Like this _[x7]_

Girl tell me if you want it like this  
>If you want to you can back it up<br>You say you like it rough won't you let me smack it up  
>Palm on you ass that's if you let me touch<br>I don't care 'bout your breast  
>You can be an A cup<br>I know what I like  
>And baby that's below the waist<br>I'm a baller baby I'll hold us safe  
>I got about ten lawyers to blow the case<br>So we don't gotta worry 'bout those who hate

I'm like the 2007 nino  
>Dropped a few G's<br>On my shirt like Gino  
>Homey don't act like you know what I mean<br>Oh see I'm the freshest motherfucker on the screen oh  
>Back of the club<br>All night long  
>Grand Marnier pop a Case Of The Don<br>Shortie says she love it when I let her call me Sean  
>So if you really down baby we can get it on<p>

Like this _[x8]_  
>Baby do you want it<br>Like this _[x7]_  
>Now break it down<p>

Gimme, gimme  
>Gimme, gimme, gimme<br>Say wha _[x8]_

Gimme that all of that break it down  
>Girl shake it up now drop it to the ground<br>Girl you're way too high  
>Go a little lower<br>Now baby beat it up like Rocky Balboa  
>Yeah that's what I said<br>Shortie go 'head  
>Show me what you got<br>Here's a little more bread  
>You know how I shine<br>A hundred on the wrist  
>If you like what you see<br>Then ya gotta keep it up a little something

Like this _[x8]_  
>Baby do you want it<br>Like this _[x7]_

And after this song, I give the mic to Jake and take the bass, as he starts his song.

Jake's Pov

It's been a long night, my music starts.**"Body On Me"**  
>(,Damien)<p>

The way that you walkin', the way that you talkin  
>You're the one I wanna spend this night with<br>Tryna get in them draws and bang it out til the mornin'  
>I can already tell you want it<br>Cause you shakin' it all for me, givin' it all to me  
>Lovin' that body on me<br>Keep on shakin' it all for me, givin' it all to me  
>Lovin' that body on me<p>

Hey boy, I think I just might wanna come see you tonight  
>And you can have your way boy<br>I know it's been awhile since you made my body right  
>Now I been waitin' patiently, anticipating you and me<br>And it ain't no question', cause boy I love it  
>When you put that body on me<p>

The way that you walkin', the way that you talkin  
>You're the one I wanna spend this night with<br>Tryna get in them draws and bang it out til the mornin'  
>I can already tell you want it<br>Cause you shakin' it all for me, givin' it all to me  
>Lovin' that body on me<br>Keep on shakin' it all for me, givin' it all to me  
>Lovin' that body on me<p>

Hey, how you doin' mama? I need to know your name  
>You givin' me the eye-eye, I'm givin' you the same<br>It just hit me right now, what we should do today  
>Go tell your friends bye-bye, and let's go hop a plane<br>It's no mistakin', the attraction's ironic  
>I wanna make you someone more than just a bone in my closet<br>I wanna win that type of relationship  
>Where you gon' wanna come hang when your man done tripped<br>You say you short this month, and you late on your rent  
>He took your car, what you mean, homeless? Yayyayi.<br>You see, lil mama outta control and I'm just sayin'

The way that you walkin', the way that you talkin  
>You're the one I wanna spend this night with<br>Tryna get in them draws and bang it out til the mornin'  
>I can already tell you want it<br>Cause you shakin' it all for me, givin' it all to me  
>Lovin' that body on me<br>Keep on shakin' it all for me, givin' it all to me  
>Lovin' that body on me<p>

Now I see you lookin' at my body babe, and now you wanna come and put it on me  
>If I gave it to you, could you promise me that you could make it feel like it never did<br>Cause I see, and you see, now if I please, could you please?  
>Now I ain't the one in no relationship, and I ain't tryna be the other chick<br>I know you want it

The way that you walkin', the way that you talkin  
>You're the one I wanna spend this night with<br>Tryna get in them draws and bang it out til the mornin'  
>I can already tell you want it<br>Cause you shakin' it all for me, givin' it all to me  
>Lovin' that body on me<br>Keep on shakin' it all for me, givin' it all to me  
>Lovin' that body on me<p>

Hey, hey, hey aye ohh  
>Gimme that body, babe<br>Gimme that body, babe  
>Gimme that body, baby, yeah<p>

And,**"I Know You Want Me (Calle Ocho)"**

Haha  
>Its Mr. 305 checkin' in for the remix,<br>you know that S 75 Street Brazil?  
>Well this year gon be called Calle Ocho,<br>Hahahaha

Que ola cata, Que ola omega  
>and this how we gon do it<p>

Dale,  
>one-two-three-four<br>Uno-do'-tres-cuatro  
>I know you want me (want me)<br>you know I want cha (want cha)  
>I know you want me<br>you know I want cha (want cha)  
>I know you want me (want me)<br>you know I want cha (want cha)  
>I know you want me<br>You know I want cha (want cha)

(Hahaha)  
>one-two-three-four<br>Uno-do'-tres-cuatro

Rumba (Si)  
>Ella quiere su Rumba (Como?)<br>Rumba (Si)  
>Ella quiere si Rumba (Como?)<p>

Si e' verdad que tu ere guapa,  
>Yo te voy a poner gozar<br>Tu tiene la boca grande  
>dale ponte a jugar (Como)<p>

one-two-three-four  
>Uno-do'-tres-cuatro (Woooo-ooo!)<p>

_[Verse 1:]_  
>6 to tha clock, on my way to the top uh,<br>Pit got it locked from brews to the locker,  
>All I.P uh, big and packer,<br>That he's not, but damn he's hot,  
>label fly but Pit wont stop,<br>got her in the car, quit playin' with his (Como?)  
>watch him make a movie like Alba Hitch Hock, ha Enjoy Me<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>I know you want me (want me)<br>you know I want cha (want cha)  
>I know you want me<br>you know I want cha (want cha)  
>I know you want me (want me)<br>you know I want cha (want cha)  
>I know you want me<br>You know I want cha (want cha)

one-two-three-four  
>Uno-do'-tres-cuatro<p>

Rumba (Si)  
>Ella quiere su Rumba (Como?)<br>Rumba (Si)  
>Ella quiere su Rumba (Como?)<p>

Si es verdad que tu ere guapa,  
>Yo te voy a poner gozar<br>Tu tiene la boca grande  
>dale ponte a jugar (Como)<p>

one-two-three-four  
>Uno-do'-tres-cuatro (Woooo-ooo!)<p>

_[Verse 2:]_  
>Mami got an ass like a donkey, with a monkey,<br>look like King Kong, welcome to the crib,  
>305 thats what it is,<br>with a woman down ya s*** dont play games,  
>they up the chain, and they let her do everythang and anythang, hit tha thang<br>and they love it gettin' it in, gettin' on,  
>all night long (Dale)<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>I know you want me (want me)<br>you know I want cha (want cha)  
>I know you want me<br>you know I want cha (want cha)  
>I know you want me (want me)<br>you know I want cha (want cha)  
>I know you want me<br>You know I want cha (want cha)

one-two-three-four  
>Uno-do'-tres-cuatro<p>

Rumba (Si)  
>Ella quiere su Rumba (Como?)<br>Rumba (Si)  
>Ella quiere su Rumba (Como?)<p>

Si es verdad que tu ere guapa,  
>Yo te voy a poner gozar<br>Tu tiene la boca grande  
>dale ponte a jugar (Como)<p>

one-two-three-four  
>Uno-do'-tres-cuatro<p>

_[Verse 3:]_  
>Baby you can get it, if you win it we can play,<br>baby I got cribs, I got condos we can stay,  
>even got a king size matress we can lay,<br>baby I dont care, I dont care, what they say

_[Chorus:]_  
>I know you want me (want me)<br>you know I want cha (want cha)  
>I know you want me<br>you know I want cha (want cha)  
>I know you want me (want me)<br>you know I want cha (want cha)  
>I know you want me<br>You know I want cha (want cha)

one-two-three-four  
>Uno-do'-tres-cuatro<p>

Rumba (Si)  
>Ella quiere su Rumba (Como?)<br>Rumba (Si)  
>Ella quiere su Rumba (Como?)<p>

Si es verdad que tu ere guapa,  
>Yo te voy a poner gozar<br>Tu tiene la boca grande  
>dale ponte a jugar (Como)<p>

one-two-three-four  
>Uno-do'-tres-cuatro<p>

And then, **"Sexy Can I"**

Sexy can I  
>Yeah, Yeah<br>All we wanna know is...

Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
>Girl how you shake it, got a nigga like (oh)<br>It's a Kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
>All I wanna know is, sexy can I.<br>Sexy can I, hit it from the front,  
>then I hit it from the back.<br>know you like it like that.  
>then we take it to the bed, then we take it to the floor<br>then we chill for a second, then we're back at it for more  
>Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.<br>Girl how you shake it, got a nigga like (oh)  
>It's a Kodak moment, let me go and get my camera<br>All I wanna know is, sexy can I.

What's up Lil mama, it's ya boy Youngin  
>G5 dippin, Lui Vuitton luggage (ay)<br>Gotta love it, ya boy so fly  
>All the ladies go (oh) when a nigga go by.<br>Gucci on the feet, Marc Jacob on the thigh  
>She wanna ride or die with ya boy in the chi.<br>That's right, so I let her kiss the prince  
>Her boyfriend, she ain't missed him since.<p>

Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
>Girl how you shake it, got a nigga like (oh)<br>It's a Kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
>All I wanna know is, sexy can I.<br>Sexy can I, keep it on the low.  
>Got a girl at the crib, we can take it to the mo-mo.<br>You can bring a friend, or you can ride solo.  
>Let me get my camera, so we can take a photo.<br>(Oh,oh,oh) Now look shawty, look shawty.  
>Baby when we make love it's like, (Oh,oh,oh)<br>(I don't know what your man is like but shawty all I want to know is...)  
>sexy can I.<p>

Sexy can I, visit you at work

When you sliding down the pole,  
>no panties, no shirt.<br>Then you climb back up the pole,  
>then you drop and do the splits.<br>How you make that pussy talk,  
>Baby damn, you is the shit<br>(Oh,oh,oh) Now look shawty, look shawty.  
>I make it rain in the club like (Oh,oh,oh)<br>(I don't know what your man is like but baby all I want to know is...)  
>Sexy can I<p>

Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
>Girl how you shake it, got a nigga like (oh)<br>It's a Kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
>All I wanna know is, sexy can I.<p>

I don't care who's ya boy hittin, or who Ray's melon  
>When I give it to her, I know that she ain't tellin'<br>See I'm a go get and she a go get  
>You already know she...<br>(Sexy can I)  
>Sexy can I send for you red-eye<br>Fresh out the pool no towel  
>just let it air dry.<br>And if you ain't fuckin' tonight  
>Man you can watch that tour bus go by<p>

Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
>Girl how you shake it, got a nigga like (oh)<br>It's a Kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
>All I wanna know is, sexy can I.<br>Sexy can I, hit it from the front,  
>then I hit it from the back.<br>know you like it like that.  
>then we take it to the bed, then we take it to the floor<br>then we chill for a second, then we're back at it for more  
>Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.<br>Girl how you shake it, got a nigga like (oh)  
>It's a Kodak moment, let me go and get my camera<br>All I wanna know is, sexy can I.

And then,**"Kiss Me Thru The Phone"**

(Soulja Boy Tell Em)

Baby you know that I miss you  
>I wanna get with you tonight but I cannot babygirl<br>And that's the issue  
>Girl you know I miss you<br>I just wanna kiss you  
>But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone<br>(kiss me thru the phone)  
>I'll see you later on..<br>Kiss me thru the phone  
>(kiss me thru the phone)<br>See you when I get home

Baby, I know that you like me  
>You my future wifey<br>SouljaBoyTellEm yeah you could be my bonnie  
>I could be your clyde<br>You could be my wife  
>Text me, call me, I need you in my life yeah<br>All that, everyday I need ya  
>And everytime I see ya my feelings get deeper<br>I miss ya, I miss ya  
>I really wanna kiss you but I can't<p>

Six seven eight triple nine eight two one two  
>(678) 999-8212<p>

Baby you know that I miss you  
>I wanna get with you tonight but I cannot babygirl<br>And that's the issue  
>Girl you know I miss you<br>I just wanna kiss you  
>But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone<br>(kiss me thru the phone)  
>See you later on..<br>Kiss me thru the phone  
>(kiss me thru the phone)<br>See you when I get home

Baby, I been thinking lately  
>So much about you<br>Everything about you, I like it, I love it  
>Kissing you in public<br>Thinking nothing of it  
>Roses by the dozen<br>Talking on the phone  
>Baby you so sexy your voice is so lovely<br>I love your complexion  
>I miss ya, I miss ya, I miss ya<br>I really wanna kiss you but I can't

Six seven eight triple nine eight two one two  
>(678) 999-8212<p>

Baby you know that I miss you  
>I wanna get with you tonight but I cannot babygirl<br>And that's the issue  
>Girl you know I miss you<br>I just wanna kiss you  
>But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone<br>(kiss me thru the phone)  
>See you later on..<br>Kiss me thru the phone  
>(kiss me thru the phone)<br>See you when I get home

She call my phone like  
>(da da dadadada da da dadadada da da..)<br>We on the phone like  
>(da da dadadada da da dadadada da da..)<br>We taking pics like  
>(da da dadadada da da dadadada da da..)<br>She dial my number like  
>(da da dadadada da da dadadada da da..)<p>

Six seven eight triple nine eight two one two  
>(678) 999-8212<p>

Baby you know that I miss you  
>I wanna get with you tonight but I cannot babygirl<br>And that's the issue  
>Girl you know I miss you<br>I just wanna kiss you  
>But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone<br>(kiss me thru the phone)  
>See you later on..<br>Kiss me thru the phone  
>(kiss me thru the phone)<br>See you when I get home

And then, **"Live Your Life"**  
>()<p>

_[Maka]_  
>You're gonna be a shining star, with fancy clothes, fancy car-ars.<br>And then you'll see, you're gonna go far.  
>Cause everyone knows, just who you are-are.<br>So live your life, ay ay ay.  
>You steady chasing that paper.<br>Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay.  
>Ain't got no time for no haters.<br>Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay.  
>No telling where it'll take you.<br>Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay.  
>Cause I'm a paper chaser.<br>Just living my life (ay), my life (oh), my life (ay), my life (oh)  
>Just living my life (ay), my life (oh), my life (ay), my life (oh)<p>

_[Jake]_  
>Never mind what haters say, ignore them 'til they fade away.<br>Amazing they ungrateful for after all the games I gave away.  
>Safe to say I paved the way, for you cats to get paid today.<br>You still be wasting days away, nah had I never saved the day.  
>Consider them my protégé, homage I think they should pay.<br>Instead of being gracious, they violate in a major way.  
>I never been a hater still I love them, In a crazy way.<br>Some say they sold the yay and no they couldn't even work on Labor day.  
>It ain't that black and white, it has an area that's shaded grey.<br>I'm Westside anyway, even if I left today and stayed away.  
>Some move away to make a way not move away cause they afraid.<br>I brought back to the hood and all you ever did was take away.  
>I pray for patience but they make me wanna melt their face away.<br>Like I once made them spray, now I could make them plead their case away.  
>Been thuggin' all my life, can't say I don't deserve to take a break.<br>If you ever see me catch a case, and watch my future fade away.

_[Maka]_  
>You're gonna be a shining star, with fancy clothes, fancy car-ars.<br>And then you'll see, you're gonna go far.  
>Cause everyone knows, who you are-are.<br>So live your life, ay ay ay.  
>You steady chasing that paper.<br>Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay.  
>Ain't got no time for no haters<br>Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay.  
>No telling where it'll take you.<br>Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay.  
>Cause I'm a paper chaser.<br>Just living my life.

_[Jake]_  
>I'm the opposite of moderate, immaculately polished with the spirit of a hustler and the swagger of a college kid.<br>Allergic to the counterfeit, impartial to the politics.  
>Articulate but still would grab a nigga by the collar quick.<br>Whoever having problems with their record sales just holla tip.  
>If that don't work and all else fails, then turn around and follow tip.<br>I got love for the game but ay I'm not in love with all of it.  
>I do without the fame and the rappers nowadays are comedy.<br>The hootin' and the hollerin', back and forth with the arguing.  
>Where you from, who you know, what you make and what kind of car you in.<br>Seems as though you lost sight of what's important with the positive.  
>And checks until your bank account and you up out of poverty.<br>Your values is a disarrayed, prioritizing horribly.  
>Unhappy with the riches cause your piss poor morally.<br>Ignoring all prior advice and fore warning.  
>And we mighty full of ourselves all of a sudden aren't we?<p>

_[Maka]_  
>You're gonna be a shining star, with fancy clothes, fancy car-ars.<br>And then you'll see, you're gonna go far.  
>Cause everyone knows, who you are-are.<br>So live your life, ay ay ay.  
>You steady chasing that paper.<br>Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay.  
>Ain't got no time for no haters<br>Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay.  
>No telling where it'll take you.<br>Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay.  
>Cause I'm a paper chaser.<br>Just living my life (ay), my life (oh), my life (ay), my life (oh)  
>Just living my life (ay), my life (oh), my life (ay), my life (oh)<p>

Now eveybody watchin' what I do.  
>Come walk in my shoes, And see the way I'm livin' if you really want to.<br>I got my mind on my money and I not goin' away, ay.  
>So keep on gettin' your paper keep on climbin'.<br>Lookin in the mirror and keep on shinin'.  
>Til' the game ends, til' the clock stops.<br>We gonna post up on the top spot.

So live your life.

And, **"Whatever You Like"**

You know them old sugar daddies  
>They be tricking they tell them girls<br>I said you can have whatever you like  
>I said you can have whatever you like<br>Yeah

_[Chorus:]_  
>Stacks on deck. Patron on ice.<br>We can pop bottles all night  
>Baby you can have whatever you like<br>I said you can have whatever you like.  
>Yeah<br>Late night sex, so wet and so tight  
>I'll gas up the jet for you tonight and baby you can go wherever you like<br>I said you can go wherever you like  
>Yeah<p>

Anytime you want to pick up the telephone you  
>know that it ain't nothing to drop a couple stacks on you<br>If you want it you can get it my dear  
>5 millions dollars homes drop the business I swear.<br>Yeah

I want your body. I need your body.  
>As long as you got me you won't need nobody<br>You want it, I got it. Go get it, I'll buy it  
>Tell them other broke niggas be quiet<p>

_[Chorus]_

Shawty you the hottest. Love the way you drop it.  
>Brain so good could've sworn you went to college.<br>100k deposit. Vacations in the tropics  
>And everybody know it ain't tricking if you got it<br>You ain't never ever gotta go in your wallet.  
>Long as I got rubberband banks in my pocket.<br>5 6 rides wit rims and a body kit.  
>You ain't gotta downgrade you can get what I get<br>My chick can have what she want.  
>And go in any store for any bag she wants.<br>She ain't never had a man like that.  
>To buy you anything your heart desire like that.<p>

I want your body, I need your body.  
>Long as you got me, you won't need nobody.<br>You want it, I got it. Go get it, I'll buy it.  
>Tell them other broke niggas be quiet.<p>

_[Chorus]_

Talking big boy rides & big boy ice  
>Let me put this big boy in your life.<br>That thing get so wet & get so right  
>Let me put this big boy in your life. that's right.<p>

I want your body, I need your body.  
>Long as you got me, you won't need nobody.<br>You want it, I got it. Go get it, I'll buy it.  
>Tell them other broke niggas be quiet.<p>

_[Chorus]_

And, **"You Know What It Is"**  
>()<p>

_[Intro: Jack (Jake)]_  
>Ay boy, don't spill my drink boy, ba-lip!<br>Now listen (Grand Hustle homie)  
>Everybody report to the bloodclaat dance floor (ay, ay, ay, ay)<br>Wyclef, "All Hands on Deck" - you love the beat?  
>(Boy you know what it is, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay)<br>Yo Tip, talk to me bloodclaat

_[Chorus:Jake]_  
>I'm a real nigga homie, throw six figures on me<br>Got a pistol you don't want it, boy you what what it is  
>Ay, I'm way flyer, my pay's way higher<br>If they ever mention sire boy you know what it is  
>I got that drama, you don't want no problems<br>Dial up that llama, boy you know what it is  
>Ay, I get money, all I count is big money<br>Dick is all she get from me, boy you know what is  
>Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay - boy you know what it is nigga<p>

_[Jack]_  
>Yo T.I.P., let them likkle rap boys know how you livin<p>

_[Verse One Jake]_  
>The wait is over, here we go again, I'm back into play<br>Gon' sell another couple mil' and take it back to the A  
>Gon' take that other couple mil' and put it back in the safe<br>Five cash for the crib on the back of the lake  
>I'm up in Crucial two-steppin with the gat in the waist<br>T.I. ain't in the street no mo', fo'-fo', is that what they say?  
>Don't even try him when you see him boy you have to be great<br>Cause this pistol hit you in your face, your teeth they'll have to replace  
>That's if you lucky nigga trust me, it don't hurt me to take<br>100 thousand to them Haitians you'll be murdered today, nigga

_[Chorus]_

_[Jack]_  
>Yo T.I.P. some boys wan' playa hate<br>Let them know who the King of the South is, talk to them!

_[Verse Two: Jake.]_  
>Well they sweatin when they see me, I'm apparently hot<br>Had the album of the year nigga, Grammy or not  
>Remember, all day I used to stay in the spot<br>With two revolvers in my pocket, pitch a hand of that rock  
>And now, chart toppin, ain't a car I ain't got<br>I'm the number one customer at my own car lot  
>You wanna know how much I'm makin, just imagine a lot<br>You know I'm probably gettin more that you'd imagined I got  
>Listen close, I need to know if you understand me or not<br>Because you disrespectin me, you and your man'll be shot

_[Chorus]_

_[Jack]_  
>Why y'all take shot, cause I'm movin?<br>We'll pop you in your chest boy

_[Verse Three: Jake]_  
>Well from the King of the South to the King of the States<br>Ridin in a car you probably never seen in the states  
>No idea how much yay I can bring in the states<br>Hey you can get a hundred on 'em for a million today  
>Frank Lucas ain't the only one who made a million a day<br>But it's a American gangsta right here in your face  
>And you don't wanna see P$C on the scene with a K<br>You think you runnin up and robbin, that ain't even the case  
>And just because you get away, that don't mean it's okay<br>You a dead man walkin and I mean it, okay? Hey

_[Chorus]_

_[Outro: Jack (Jake)]_  
>Some of them boys wan' talk 'bout they have done<br>They guns sound like popcorn, ya  
>When the King of the South (boy you know what it is)<br>Get with the King of Haiti, big up Jamaica  
>Expect this (boy you know what it is)<br>Bloodclaat gorillas a-come out (hahhh, ay, boy you know what it is)  
>And when that fire don't pop, come and gone<br>We have big LONG machine guns then  
>And when we pull them back (choppers'll hang you)<br>BLAP, BLAP, BLAP, BLAP! Bap-bap-bap-bap-bap!  
>You like the beat? (hahhh, they better)<br>We can sell you one y'know (well bop ya head then, okay)  
>Yo big up to Haiti! (hey!)<br>I'm the king, all the way to the ATL (Bankhead, okay)  
>Yo big up the whole South, East West North (Grand Hustle homie)<br>Yo London! Japan (HEY) yeah (P$C)  
>Yo Tip, respect (hahhh, yeah)<p>

And my song was done the crowd clapped for me, then I said "Okay we have one person to singer. He's new so go easy on him." As my band walks off stage I hand Hiro the mic and mouth "good luck."

Hiro's Pov

This is my first concert, then I say "hello everyone, my name's Hiro, and my band is the One mn Bnd live$ ." my song starts. **"Animal"**

Here we go again  
>I kinda wanna be more than friends<br>So take it easy on me  
>I'm afraid<br>You're never satisfied  
>Here we go again<br>We're sick like animals  
>We play pretend<br>You're just  
>A cannibal<br>And I'm afraid  
>I won't get out alive<br>I won't sleep tonight

Oh oh  
>I want some<br>More  
>Oh oh<br>What are you waiting for  
>Take a bite of<br>My heart tonight  
>Oh oh<br>I want some  
>More<br>Oh oh  
>What are you waiting for<br>What are you waiting for  
>Say goodbye to my heart<br>Tonight

Here we are again  
>I feel the chemicals kickin' in<br>It's getting heavy  
>And I wanna run<br>And hide  
>I wanna run and hide<br>I do it every time  
>You're killin' me now<br>And I won't be  
>Denied by you<br>The animal inside of you

Oh oh  
>I want some more<br>Oh oh  
>What are you waiting for<br>Take a bite of my heart tonight  
>Oh oh<br>I want some more  
>Oh oh<br>What are you waiting for  
>What are you waiting for<br>Say goodbye to my heart tonight

Hush, hush The world is quiet  
>Hush, hush We both can't fight it<br>It's us that made this mess  
>Why can't you understand?<br>Whoa, I won't sleep tonight

Here we go again _[3x]_

Oh oh  
>I want some more<br>Oh oh  
>What are you waiting for<br>Take a bite of my heart tonight  
>Oh oh<br>I want some more  
>Oh oh<br>What are you waiting for  
>What are you waiting for<br>What are you waiting

Here we go again _[3x]_  
>Say goodbye to my heart tonight<p>

Oh oh  
>I want some more<br>Oh oh  
>What are you waiting for<br>Take a bite of my heart tonight  
>Oh oh<br>I want some more  
>Oh oh<br>What are you waiting for  
>What are you waiting for<br>Say goodbye to my heart tonight

And then,**"Closer"**

_[Intro]_  
>Closer <em>[x4]<em>

_[Verse 1]_  
>Turn the lights off in this place<br>And she shines just like a star  
>And I swear I know her face<br>I just don't know who you are  
>Turn the music up in here<br>I still hear her loud and clear  
>Like she's right there in my ear<br>Telling me that she wants to own me  
>To control me<br>Come closer _[x3]_

_[Chorus]_  
>And I just can't pull my self away<br>Under her spell I can't break  
>I just can't stop <em>[x4]<em>  
>And i just can't bring myself no way<br>But I don't want to escape  
>I just can't stop <em>[x4]<em>

_[Verse 2]_  
>I can feel her on my skin<br>I can taste her on my tongue  
>She's the sweetest taste of sin<br>The more I get the more I want  
>She wants to own me<br>Come closer  
>She says come closer<p>

_[Chorus]_

Come Closer _[x7]_  
>I just can't stop no <em>[x4]<em>

_[Chorus]_

And I just can't pull myself away  
>Under her spell I can't break<br>I just can't stop _[x5]_

Come Closer

And then, **"Good Feeling"**

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
>I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no<br>I get a good feeling, yeah  
>Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah<br>I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
>I get a good feeling, yeah<p>

Yes I can, doubt that I leave, I'm running with this plan  
>Pull me, grab me, crabs in the bucket can't have me<br>I'll be the president one day  
>January first, oh, you like that gossip<br>Like you the one drinking what God sip dot com  
>Now I gotta work with your tongue<br>How many rolling stones you want  
>Yeah I got a brand new spirit,<br>Speak it and it's done  
>Woke up on the side of the bed like I won<br>Talk like a winner, my chest to that sun  
>G5 dealer, US to Taiwan<br>Now who can say that, I wanna play back  
>Mama knew I was a needle in a hay stack<br>A Bugatti boy, plus Maybach  
>I got a feeling it's a wrap, ASAP<p>

Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
>I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no<br>I get a good feeling, yeah  
>Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah<br>I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
>I get a good feeling, yeah<p>

The mountain top, walk on water  
>I got power, feel so royal<br>One second, I'ma strike oil  
>Diamond, platinum, no more for you<br>Got adrenaline, never giving in  
>Giving up's not an option, gotta get it in<br>Witness I got the heart of 20 men  
>No fear, go to sleep in the lion's den<br>That flow, that spark, that crown  
>You looking at the king of the jungle now<br>Stronger than ever can't hold me down  
>A hundred miles gunnin' from the pitcher's mound<br>Straight game face, it's game day  
>See me running through the crowd full of melee<br>No trick plays, I'm Bill Gates,  
>Take a genius to understand me<p>

Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
>I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no<br>I get a good feeling, yeah  
>Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah<br>I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
>I get a good feeling, yeah<p>

Let's get it, let's get it  
>I know you got the good feelin'<br>Let's get it, let's get it  
>Gotta love the life that we livin'<br>Let's get it, let's get it  
>I know you got the good feelin'<br>Let's get it, let's get it  
>Gotta love the life that we livin'<p>

Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
>I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no<br>I get a good feeling, yeah  
>Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah<br>I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
>I get a good feeling, yeah<p>

Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah

And, my next song is about to come on when comes on stage**"Good Girls Go Bad"**  
>(feat. Maka) <em>italics-Maka <em>

I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go<br>Good girls go bad  
>Good girls go bad<p>

I know your type  
>Yeah daddy's lil' girl<br>Just take a bite  
>Let me shake up your world<br>Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
>I'm gonna make you lose control<p>

She was so shy  
>'Til I drove her wild<p>

I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go bad<br>You were hanging in the corner  
>With your five best friends<br>You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist  
>I make them good girls go bad<br>I make them good girls go  
>Good girls go bad<br>Good girls go bad  
>Good girls go<p>

_I know your type  
>Boy you're dangerous<br>Yeah you're that guy  
>I'd be stupid to trust<br>But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
>You make me want to lose control<br>_  
>She was so shy<br>'Til I drove her wild

I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go bad<br>I was hanging in the corner  
>With my five best friends<br>I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist  
>I make them good girls go bad<br>I make them good girls go  
>Good girls go bad<br>Good girls go bad  
>Good girls go bad<p>

Oh she got a way with them boys in the place  
>Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance<br>And he got a way with them girls in the back  
>Actin' like they too hot to dance<p>

_Yeah she got a way with them boys in the place  
>Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance<br>And he got a way with them girls in the back  
>Actin' like they too hot to dance<em>

I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go<br>Them good girls go bad  
>Good girls go bad<p>

_I was hanging in the corner  
>With my five best friends<br>I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist_  
>I make them good girls go bad<br>I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go<br>Good girls go bad  
>Good girls go bad<br>Good girls go

And, she walks off stage and she waves to the crowd. **"How To Save A Life"**

Step one you say we need to talk  
>He walks you say sit down it's just a talk<br>He smiles politely back at you  
>You stare politely right on through<br>Some sort of window to your right  
>As he goes left and you stay right<br>Between the lines of fear and blame  
>And you begin to wonder why you came<p>

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<p>

Let him know that you know best  
>Cause after all you do know best<br>Try to slip past his defense  
>Without granting innocence<br>Lay down a list of what is wrong  
>The things you've told him all along<br>And pray to God, he hears you  
>And pray to God, he hears you<p>

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<p>

As he begins to raise his voice  
>You lower yours and grant him one last choice<br>Drive until you lose the road  
>Or break with the ones you've followed<br>He will do one of two things  
>He will admit to everything<br>Or he'll say he's just not the same  
>And you begin to wonder why you came<p>

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<p>

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<p>

How to save a life

How to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<p>

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<br>How to save a life

How to save a life

And then, [An. When I put this there it reminds me of those parts in anime at half line or quarter line.] **"I Come Alive"**

Breathing in now,  
>I try counting my blessings.<br>Picturing the last time I fed.  
>Beg forgiveness,<br>With some words that mean nothing,  
>Illusions like smoke in my breath.<p>

I come alive,  
>When I'm falling down.<br>I let myself go,  
>'Til I hit the ground.<br>When I'm there, at the edge,  
>In this moment I feel it I know.<br>Come alive when I'm falling down.

Air is thin now.  
>While my lungs are collapsing,<br>Vertigo blankets my head.  
>Far from reckless,<br>When I'm comfortable, thought  
>That I know I could never forget.<br>(That I know I could never forget)

I come alive,  
>When I'm falling down.<br>I let myself go,  
>'Til I hit the ground.<br>When I'm there, at the edge,  
>In this moment I feel it I know.<br>Come alive when I'm falling down.  
>(Yeah!)<p>

Keep your distance,  
>Far away from me.<br>Watch this eat me alive  
>Keep your distance,<br>Far away from me  
>Watch this eat me alive.<p>

I come alive,  
>When I'm falling down.<br>I let myself go,  
>'Til I hit the ground.<br>When I'm there, at the edge,  
>In this moment I feel it I know.<br>Come alive when I'm falling down.

I come alive!  
>I come alive!<br>I come alive!  
>I come alive!<br>(Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!)  
>(I come alive, I come alive)<p>

Then, She's going out to forget they were together  
>All that time he was taking her for granted<br>She wants to see if there's more  
>Than he gave she's looking for<p>

He calls her up  
>He's tripping on the phone<br>Now he doesn't want her out there and alone  
>Now he knows she's moving it<br>Knows she's using it  
>Now he's loosing it<br>She don't care

Everybody  
>Put up your hands Say:<br>"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
>Feel the beat now<br>If you've got nothing left say:  
>"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"<br>Back it up now  
>You've got a reason to live say:<br>"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
>Feeling good now<br>Don't be afraid to get down say:  
>"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"<p>

He was always giving her attention  
>Working hard to find the things she mentioned<br>He was dedicated  
>By most sucka's hated<br>That girl was fine  
>But she didn't appreciate him<p>

She calls him up she's tripping on the phone  
>Now he had to get up and he ain't coming home<br>Now he's trying to forget her  
>That's how he got with her<br>When he first met her  
>When they first got together<p>

Everybody  
>Put up your hands Say:<br>"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
>Feel the beat now<br>If you've got nothing left say:  
>"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"<br>Back it up now  
>You've got a reason to live say:<br>"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
>Feeling good now<br>Don't be afraid to get down say:  
>"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"<p>

To the beat  
>To the beat<br>To the beat

You got nothing to lose,  
>Don't be afraid to get down<p>

We break up it's something that we do now  
>Everyone has got to do it sometime<br>It's okay  
>Let it go<br>Get out there and find someone

It's too late to be tripping on the phone here  
>Get off the wire<br>Now everything is good here  
>Stop what you're doing<br>You don't wanna ruin  
>The chance that you got to<br>Find a new one

Everybody  
>Put up your hands Say:<br>"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
>Feel the beat now<br>If you've got nothing left say:  
>"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"<br>Back it up now  
>You've got a reason to live say:<br>"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
>Feeling good now<br>Don't be afraid to get down say:  
>"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"<p>

No  
>No<p>

Now you know what to do  
>So come on<br>Feeling good

And,**"International Love"**  
>()<p>

_[Damien]_  
>Went from Mr. 305, Dade County, to Mr. Worldwide, all around the world<br>Now we're International, so international, international, so international,

You can't catch me, boy (can't catch me, boy)  
>I'm overseas and about a hundred G's per show<br>Don't test me, boy (Don't test me, boy)  
>Cause I rap with the best for sure,<br>305 till the death of me  
>Cremate my body and let the ocean have what's left of me<br>But for now, forget about that,  
>Blow the whistle<br>Baby you're the referee

_[Chorus:Hiro]_  
>You put it down like New York City<br>I never sleep!  
>Wild like Los Angeles<br>My fantasy!  
>Hotter than Miami<br>I feel the heat!  
>Ohh, girl, it's International love<br>Ohh, it's International love

_[Damien]_  
>I don't play football but I've touched down everywhere<br>Everywhere? Everywhere!  
>I don't play baseball but I've hit a home run everywhere, everywhere<br>I've been to countries and cities I can't pronounce  
>And the places on the globe I didn't know existed<br>In Romania she pulled me to the side and told me Dam you can have me and my sister  
>In Lebanon yeah the women are bomb<br>And in Greece you've guessed it the women are sweet  
>Spinned all around the world but I ain't gon' lie there's nothing like Miami's heat<p>

_[Chorus:Hiro]_  
>You put it down like New York City<br>I never sleep!  
>Wild like Los Angeles<br>My fantasy!  
>Hotter than Miami<br>I feel the heat!  
>Ohh, girl, it's International love<br>Ohh, It's International love

_[Damien]_  
>Down in D.R. they're looking for visas,<br>I ain't talking credit cards if you know what I mean!  
>En Cuba, la cosa esta dura!<br>But the woman get down, if you know what I mean!  
>In Colombia the women got everything done but they are some of the most beautiful women I've ever seen<br>In Brazil they're freaky with big oh boobs and their thongs, blue yellow and green!  
>In L.A. tengo la Mexicana, en New York tengo la boricua<br>Besito para todas las mujeres en Venezuela, muah!  
>Y en Miami tengo a cualquiera!<p>

_[Chorus:Hiro]_  
>You put it down like New York City<br>I never sleep!  
>Wild like Los Angeles<br>My fantasy!  
>Hotter than Miami<br>I feel the heat!  
>Ohh (all around the world), it's international love (international)<br>Ohh, it's international love

_[Damien]_  
>There's not a place that your love don't affect me baby<br>So don't ever change  
>I crossed the globe when I'm with you, baby<br>Haaay  
>Woah-oh<p>

_[Damien:]_

Hiro, this is for the women worldwide  
>Let's rap<p>

_[Chorus x2:Hiro]_  
>You put it down like New York City<br>I never sleep!  
>Wild like Los Angeles<br>My fantasy!  
>Hotter than Miami<br>I feel the heat!  
>Ohh, it's International love<br>Ohh, it's International love

And,** "Leavin'"**

Hey baby girl  
>I've been watching you all day<br>Man that thing you got behind you is amazing  
>You make me want to take you out and let it rain<br>I know you got a man but this is what you should say

_[Chorus:]_  
>Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never looking back again<br>You found somebody who does it better than he can  
>No more making you cry<br>No more them gray skies  
>Girl we flying on a g-5, g-5<br>And we're leavin' never looking back again  
>So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man<br>The one who's so so fly  
>The one to keep you high<br>Have you singing all night, like that

Now if I talk it girl, you know that I will walk it out  
>Man I'll put my money money where my mouth is<br>Cause you're the baddest little thing that I've ever seen  
>So I'm gonna ask you one time if you got a man<p>

_[Chorus]_

Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress  
>Just tell him to the left left left<br>Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress  
>Cause we gone &amp; we gone &amp; we gone<br>No stress, no stress, no stress  
>Girl you deserve nothing but the best<br>No stress, no stress, no stress  
>Girl you need to tell him...<p>

_[Chorus]_

And then, **"My Own Step"**  
><em>[Chorus]<em>  
>I got my own steps<br>I got my own style  
><em>[repeat 4x]<em>

I can get this party started  
>Watch how.<br>We can do it  
><em>[x4]<em>

_[Verse]_  
>Step it up step it up step it up step it up<br>Break the knob off right now  
>Crumpin or stuntin do what ya wanna<br>Imma crank the party up right now (right now)  
>Roscoe be so flexxed up<br>And I make it look so effortless  
>I show out show out everwhere I go out<br>Ten bad models watch me when I go out  
>Oh how know I go so hard<br>Imma big dog stick out my yard  
>Press record cuz you gon wanna take this spaceship<br>Takin off on a one way to mars  
>And you turn up regardeless<br>Show out and go the hardest  
>Go dumb go dumb go dumb lose control and go retarded<br>See I got my own steps and I got my own style  
>Overseas money honey me turn up a long time<br>R.O.S.C.O.E. I done blew up like a landmine  
>And I'm winnin by a land slide<p>

_[Chorus]_  
>I got my own steps<br>I got my own style  
><em>[repeat 4x]<em>

I can get this party started  
>Watch how.<br>We can do it  
><em>[x4]<em>

_[Verse 2 ]_  
>Nappy boy boy boy boy <em>[x2]<em>  
>I got my own steps I got my own style<br>If everybody keeps stealin it from me  
>Then Imma have to go wild<br>Yeah better back up boy  
>When the dj turn the track up boy<br>Cuz all these haters in the club  
>Must wanna really wanna see the teddy pizzle act up boy<br>Calp clap clap clap boy on the nude dance floor  
>And I take your girl to the show and tell<br>And if I perform well thats gonna give her more to tell  
>Doin just what we doin girl don't even know what she doin<br>Homie if she take this trip again you will never fit again  
>Steppin in and out I got my own step my own clique<br>Lovin on that chick I left her in that club like oh sh*t  
>Oh its just another one of them classic t-pain antics<br>Got her makin up brand new dances  
>She get low to the ground like antz'<br>Everytime I put on anteris  
>All she think about is marriage<br>Homie you cant pull no girls  
>You're like a horse with out a carriage<br>Damn I don't even know how many karats in my chain chain  
>Buddy do I have to explain splain<br>Nobody on the corner got swagger like us  
>You got yours from t-pain<p>

_[Chorus]_  
>I got my own steps<br>I got my own style  
><em>[repeat 4x]<em>

I can get this party started  
>Watch how.<br>We can do it  
><em>[x4]<em>

_[Bridge]_  
>Umm now that partys turned up whatchu gon do?<br>Errbody wit me boppin like a hippy  
>Id be mad if I was you...<br>Because I party party party hardy  
>Shorty go retarded<br>Gon and do yo dance and...  
>Just go stupid do it do it<br>Show em you're the man  
>Or woman and cant nobody else do it like you can<br>Gon and break it down break it down break it down break it down  
>Do it wit no hands<br>Aint no copy cats around here boy we settin trends

_[Chorus]_  
>I got my own steps<br>I got my own style  
><em>[repeat 4x]<em>

I can get this party started  
>Watch how.<br>We can do it  
><em>[x4]<em>

And then, **"Memory"**

This may never start.  
>We could fall apart.<br>And I'd be your memory.  
>Lost your sense of fear.<br>Feelings insincere.  
>Can I be your memory?<p>

So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
>Just like I imagine.<br>I could never feel this way.  
>So get back, back, back to the disaster.<br>My heart's beating faster.  
>Holding on to feel the same.<p>

This may never start.  
>I'll tear us apart.<br>Can I be your enemy?  
>Losing half a year.<br>Waiting for you here  
>I'd be your anything.<p>

So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
>Just like I imagine.<br>I could never feel this way.  
>So get back, back, back to the disaster.<br>My heart's beating faster.  
>Holding on to feel the same.<p>

This may never start.  
>Tearing out my heart.<br>I'd be your memory.  
>Lost your sense of fear.<br>(I'd be your memory)  
>Feelings disappeared.<br>Can I be your memory?

So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
>Just like I imagine.<br>I could never feel this way.  
>So get back, back, back to the disaster.<br>My heart's beating faster.  
>Holding on to feel the same.<p>

This may never start.  
>We could fall apart<br>And I'd be your memory.  
>Lost your sense of fear.<br>Feelings insincere.  
>Can I be your memory?<br>Can I be your memory?

Then,**"No Sleep"**

_[Verse 1]_  
>Last night I let the party get the best of me<br>Waking up in the morning: two hoes laying next to me  
>Plus I heard an officer arrested me<br>Good weed and cold drinks: that's the motherfucking recipe  
>Nigga and we roll deep, so deep<br>It's going down in this bitch: concrete  
>We gon party all night: no sleep<br>Tell the owner them is all my guys  
>So tonight everything is on me<p>

The drinks is on me  
>The bitches, the hotel, the weed is all free<br>Get high, I mean so high  
>We don't see the whole suite<br>Then fly to a level where you gonna need your own key (TGOD)

_[Hook x2]_  
>No driving, no sleeping<br>Live it up like it's the weekend  
>When the DJ play the right song<br>Gonna drink, gonna party all night long

_[Verse 2]_  
>Leaving from the club now she wanna stay with us<br>Came to spend it all, don't care what I'm paying for  
>Used to be too young, now I'm out here buying the bar<br>Everytime I look up, it's another red cup  
>Bunch of niggas in the game but they ain't playing with us<br>They just paying enough  
>Man them niggas ain't ballin they just laying it up<br>Saying they does, I'm just rolling hella weed up  
>while on my way to the club<br>I had to wait at the club  
>But now I don't cause everything is on me<p>

The drinks is on me  
>The bitches, the hotel, the weed is all free<br>Get high, I mean so high  
>We see the whole street<br>We fly, I mean so high  
>We need a whole wing (TGOD)<p>

_[Hook x2]_  
>No driving, no sleeping<br>Live it up like it's the weekend  
>When the DJ play the right song<br>Gonna drink, gonna party all night long

Party all day, party all night  
>Say you wanna party lets party alright<br>I, Party all day, party all night  
>Say you wanna party lets party alright<br>I, Party all day, party all night  
>Say you wanna party lets party alright<br>I, Party all day, party all night  
>Say you wanna party lets party alright<br>I..

_[Hook x2]_  
>No driving, no sleeping<br>Live it up like it's the weekend  
>When the DJ play the right song<br>Gon' drink, gon' party all night long

Party all day, party all night  
>Say you wanna party, let's party alright.<p>

Then, **"Sing"**

Sing it out  
>Boy, you've got to see what tomorrow brings<br>Sing it out  
>Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs<br>For every time that they want to count you out  
>Use your voice every single time you open up your mouth<p>

Sing it for the boys  
>Sing it for the girls<br>Every time that you lose it sing it for the world  
>Sing it from the heart<br>Sing it till you're nuts  
>Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts<br>Sing it for the deaf  
>Sing it for the blind<br>Sing about everyone that you left behind  
>Sing it for the world<br>Sing it for the world

Sing it out, boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means  
>Sing it out, girl before they kill what tomorrow brings<br>You've got to make a choice  
>If the music drowns you out<br>And raise your voice  
>Every single time they try and shut your mouth<p>

Sing it for the boys  
>Sing it for the girls<br>Every time that you lose it sing it for the world  
>Sing it from the heart<br>Sing it till you're nuts  
>Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts<br>Sing it for the deaf  
>Sing it for the blind<br>Sing about everyone that you left behind  
>Sing it for the world<br>Sing it for the world

Cleaned-up corporation progress  
>Dying in the process<br>Children that can talk about it,  
>Living on the webways<br>People moving sideways  
>Sell it till your last days<br>Buy yourself the motivation  
>Generation Nothing,<br>Nothing but a dead scene  
>Product of a white dream<br>I am not the singer that you wanted  
>But a dancer<br>I refuse to answer  
>Talk about the past, sir<br>Wrote it for the ones that want to get away

Keep running!

Sing it for the boys  
>Sing it for the girls<br>Every time that you lose it sing it for the world  
>Sing it from the heart<br>Sing it till you're not  
>Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts<br>Sing it for the deaf  
>Sing it for the blind<br>Sing about everyone that you left behind  
>Sing it for the world<br>Sing it for the world

You've got to see what tomorrow brings  
>Sing it for the world<br>Sing it for the world  
>Yeah, you've got to be what tomorrow needs<br>Sing it for the world  
>Sing it for the world<p>

And then, **"Teenagers"**

They're gonna clean up your looks  
>With all the lies in the books<br>To make a citizen out of you  
>Because they sleep with a gun<br>And keep an eye on you, son  
>So they can watch all the things you do<p>

Because the drugs never work  
>They're gonna give you a smirk<br>'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
>They're gonna rip up your heads,<br>Your aspirations to shreds  
>Another cog in the murder machine<p>

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
>They could care less as long as someone'll bleed<br>So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
>Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me<p>

The boys and girls in the clique  
>The awful names that they stick<br>You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
>But if you're troubled and hurt<br>What you got under your shirt  
>Will make them pay for the things that they did<p>

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
>They could care less as long as someone'll bleed<br>So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
>Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me<p>

Ohhh yeah!

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
>They could care less as long as someone'll bleed<br>So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
>Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me<p>

All together now!

Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
>They could care less as long as someone'll bleed<br>So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
>Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me<br>_[x2]_

And, **"Too Close"**

You know I'm not one to break promises  
>I don't want to hurt you but I need to breathe<br>At the end of it all, you're still my best friend  
>But there's something inside that I need to release<br>Which way is right, which way is wrong  
>How do I say that I need to move on<br>You know we're headed separate ways

And it feels like I am just too close to love you  
>There's nothing I can really say<br>I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more  
>Got to be true to myself<br>And it feels like I am just too close to love you  
>So I'll be on my way<p>

You've given me more that I can return  
>Yet there's oh so much that you deserve<br>There's nothing to say, nothing to do,  
>I've nothing to give<br>I must leave without you  
>You know we're headed separate ways<p>

And it feels like I am just too close to love you  
>There's nothing I can really say<br>I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more  
>Got to be true to myself<br>And it feels like I am just too close to love you  
>So I'll be on my way<p>

So I'll be on my way

And it feels like I am just too close to love you  
>There's nothing that I can really say<br>I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more  
>Got to be true to myself<br>And it feels like I am just too close to love you  
>So I'll be on my way<p>

So I'll be on my way  
>So I'll be on my way<p>

And then, G-g-girl I gotta know  
>how you dance like that<br>D-d-dance like that  
>you dance like that<br>because you're puttin' on a show  
>Can I take you back?<br>Take you back  
>I just gotta ask you the...<p>

Show me yours, I'll show you mine  
>Don't you worry, you're too fine<br>We got one thing on our minds  
>And we got plenty of time<p>

Girl I gotta go, I'm finished with the show  
>If you wanna *** me, I won't say no<br>T-t-t-touchin on my ***  
>While I'm touchin on your ***<p>

Girl I gotta go, I'm finished with the show  
>If you wanna *** me, I won't say no<br>T-t-t-touchin on my ***  
>While I'm touchin on your ***<br>You know that we are gonna ***  
>Cause I don't give a ***<p>

I can't get you outta my mind  
>With the way you walk<br>The way you walk  
>The way you walk<br>Baby you should be a sign  
>The way you make me stop<br>Make me stop  
>Make me stop<p>

Cause some like fast and some like slow  
>Ladies come and ladies go<br>Skip the tell and let's just show  
>Cause I wan't you to know...<p>

Girl I gotta go, I'm finished with the show  
>If you wanna *** me, I won't say no<br>T-t-t-touchin on my ***  
>While I'm touchin on your ***<br>(I don't give a ***)

Girl I gotta go, I'm finished with the show  
>If you wanna *** me, I won't say no<br>T-t-t-touchin on my ***  
>While I'm touchin on your ***<p>

Girl you know I want you, want you, want you now  
>You know you want me, want me, want me now<br>Cause there's not that much to figure out  
>So baby let's get down<p>

Girl I gotta go, I'm finished with the show  
>If you wanna *** me, I won't say no<br>T-t-t-touchin on my ***  
>While I'm touchin on your ***<p>

Girl I gotta go, I'm finished with the show  
>If you wanna *** me, I won't say no<br>T-t-t-touchin on my ***  
>While I'm touchin on your ***<p>

(I don't give a ***)  
>(I don't give a ***)<br>(I don't give a ***)

Then, Normal-Hiro plus Maka **bold-Damien **

**"Poor Unfortunate Souls"**

I admit that in the past I've been a nasty **(nasty)**  
>They weren't kidding when they called me kinda strange <strong>(strange)<strong>  
>But you'll find that nowadays<br>I've mended all my ways  
>Repented, seen the light, and made a change<br>And I fortunately know a little secret **(secret)**  
>It's a talent that I always have possessed<br>And dear lady, please don't laugh **(laugh)  
><strong>I use it on behalf  
>Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed <strong>(pathetic)<strong>

Poor unfortunate souls  
>In pain<br>In need  
>This one longing to be thinner<br>That one wants to get the girl  
>And do I help them?<br>Yes, indeed!  
>Those poor unfortunate souls<br>So sad  
>So true<br>They come flocking to me crying  
>"Will you help us, pretty please?"<br>And I help them!  
>Yes I do!<p>

The men up there don't like a lot of blabber  
>They think a girl who gossips is a bore!<br>Yes on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word  
>And after all dear, what is idle prattle for?<br>They're not all that impressed with conversation  
>True gentlemen avoid it when they can<br>But they dote and swoon and fawn  
>On ladies who withdrawn<br>It's she who holds her tongue who gets a man

Poor unfortunate souls  
>Go ahead!<br>Make your choice!  
>I'm a very busy person and I haven't got all day<br>It won't cost much  
>Just your voice!<br>Those poor unfortunate souls **(souls)**  
>So sad<br>So true  
>If you wanna cross the bridge, my sweet<br>You've got the pay the toll  
>Take a gulp<br>Take a breath  
>Go ahead<br>Sign the scroll  
>Miki and Damien<br>Now I've got her, boys  
>The boss is on a roll<br>You poor unfortunate souls

In pain  
>In need<br>This one longing to be thinner **(thinner)**  
>That one wants to get the girl <strong>(girl<strong>)  
>And do I help them?<br>Yes, indeed!  
>Those poor unfortunate souls<br>So sad  
>So true<br>They come flocking to me crying  
>"Will you help us, pretty please?"<br>And I help them!  
>Yes I do!<p>

Those poor unfortunate souls

Then, . "Don't Trust Me"

Black dress with the tights underneath,  
>I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,<br>And she's an actress (actress),  
>But she ain't got no need.<br>Shes got money from her parents in a trust fund back east.  
>Tongues always pressed to your cheeks,<br>While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth,  
>Tell your boyfriend if he says he's got beef,<br>That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him.

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
>She wants to love me (Woah),<br>She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
>Don't trust a whore,<br>Never trust a whore,  
>Won't trust a whore,<br>Don't trust me.

X's on the back of your hands,  
>Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands.<br>And the setlist (setlist),  
>you stole off the stage,<br>had red and purple lipstick all over the page.  
>Bruises cover your arms,<br>shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm.  
>And the best is (best is),<br>No one knows who you are,  
>Just another girl alone at the bar.<p>

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
>She wants to love me (Woah),<br>She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
>Don't trust a whore,<br>Never trust a whore,  
>Won't trust a whore,<br>Don't trust me.

Shush girl, shut your lips,  
>Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips.<br>I said, Shush girl, shut your lips,  
>Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips.<br>I said, Shush girl, shut your lips,  
>Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips.<p>

Woah, woah, woah...

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
>She wants to love me (Woah),<br>She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
>Don't trust a whore,<br>Never trust a whore,  
>Won't trust a whore,<br>Don't trust me.

And, **"Hey, Soul Sister"**

Heeey, heeeey, heeeeey

Your lipstick stays on the front lobe of my left side brains  
>I knew I wouldn't forget you<br>And so I went and let you blow my mind  
>Your sweet moving<br>The smell of you in every single dream I dream  
>I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided<br>Who's one of my kind

Hey soul sister, ain't that mister, mister on the radio, stereo  
>The way you move ain't fair you know<br>Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

Heeey heeeey, heeeey

Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me  
>You gave my life direction<br>A game show love connection, we can't deny  
>I'm so obsessed<br>My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest  
>I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna<br>And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind

Hey soul sister, ain't that mister, mister on the radio, stereo  
>The way you move ain't fair you know<br>Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

The way you can cut a rug  
>Watching you is the only drug I need<br>So gangster, I'm so thug  
>You're the only one I'm dreaming of<br>You see I can be myself now finally  
>In fact there's nothing I can't be<br>I want the world to see you being with me

Hey soul sister, ain't that mister, mister on the radio, stereo  
>The way you move ain't fair you know<br>Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight  
>Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight<br>Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)  
>Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)<p>

And then, "Whataya Want from Me"

Hey, slow it down  
>Whataya want from me<br>Whataya want from me  
>Yeah, I'm afraid<br>Whataya want from me  
>Whataya want from me<p>

There might have been a time  
>When I would give myself away<br>(Ooh) Once upon a time  
>I didn't give a damn<br>But now here we are  
>So Whataya want from me<br>Whataya want from me

Just don't give up  
>I'm workin' it out<br>Please don't give in  
>I won't let you down<br>It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
>Just keep coming around<br>Hey, Whataya want from me  
>Whataya want from me<br>Whataya want from me

Yeah, it's plain to see  
>That baby you're beautiful<br>And there's nothing wrong with you  
>It's me, I'm a freak<br>But thanks for lovin' me  
>Cause you're doing it perfectly<p>

There might have been a time  
>When I would let you slip away<br>I wouldn't even try but I think  
>You could save my life<p>

Just don't give up  
>I'm workin' it out<br>Please don't give in  
>I won't let you down<br>It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
>Just keep coming around<br>Hey, Whataya want from me  
>Whataya want from me<br>Whataya want from me

Just don't give up on me  
>I won't let you down<br>No, I won't let you down

So  
>Just don't give up<br>I'm workin' it out  
>Please don't give in<br>I won't let you down  
>It messed me up, need a second to breathe<br>Just keep coming around  
>Hey, Whataya want from me<p>

Just don't give up  
>I'm workin' it out<br>Please don't give in  
>I won't let you down<br>It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
>Just keep coming around<br>Hey, Whataya want from me  
>(Whataya want from me)<br>Whataya want from me  
>Whataya want from me<p>

Then my last song, **"Viva La Vida"**

I used to rule the world  
>Seas would rise when I gave the word<br>Now in the morning I sleep alone  
>Sweep the streets I used to own<p>

I used to roll the dice  
>Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes<br>Listen as the crowd would sing  
>"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"<p>

One minute I held the key  
>Next the walls were closed on me<br>And I discovered that my castles stand  
>Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand<p>

I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
>Roman Cavalry choirs are singing<br>Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
>My missionaries in a foreign field<p>

For some reason I can't explain  
>Once you go there was never<br>Never an honest word  
>And that was when I ruled the world<p>

It was the wicked and wild wind  
>Blew down the doors to let me in<br>Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
>People couldn't believe what I'd become<p>

Revolutionaries wait  
>For my head on a silver plate<br>Just a puppet on a lonely string  
>Oh who would ever want to be king?<p>

I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
>Roman Cavalry choirs are singing<br>Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
>My missionaries in a foreign field<p>

For some reason I can't explain  
>I know Saint Peter won't call my name<br>Never an honest word  
>But that was when I ruled the world<p>

I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
>Roman Cavalry choirs are singing<br>Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
>My missionaries in a foreign field<p>

For some reason I can't explain  
>I know Saint Peter won't call my name<br>Never an honest word  
>But that was when I ruled the world<p>

After this last song I say "good night people and have nice summer!"

Dark-san: Sooo what you think. Ok you have to R&R cuz it took a week to finish this! Any way those who review get ice cream of choice! Any way bye-bye.


	9. Author's Note 1

**OKAY YOU EVERY RIGHT HATE ME BUT I'M MOVING OVER TO dA BECAUSE I'M MORE ACTIVE OVER THERE THAN HERE BUT I WILL UPDATE THESE STORY HOPEFULLY! **

**I'M SO SOOORRY! BY THE WAY MY USER NAME IS ON MY PROFILE! IT'S Lovesmoreathan1anime on dA .  
><strong>

**Dark-San**


	10. Damien's Mother?

Dark-san: I want to thank the people who reviewed~! That last Chapter was really long~ so sorry about that. I didn't update sooner because of school and I've been busy on dA! ((BTW I'M Lovesmorethan1anime on dA so if you see any of my work on there don't worry. It's been a little hard for me to continue this story since my writing style as changed and I'll be changing my user name here to Lovesmorethan1anime, okay?)) Roy: *yells* How could you do that to them! Damien: That was a lot of songs! Everyone's throat was sore for months! Dark-san: your throat will be sore again if you keep yelling. Dark-san: DISCLAIMER! I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters! Just My oc's! Rage: You don't own me~! Dark-san: Nobody asked you Rage~!

Damien's POV

_*FLASHBACK* age 6 _

"_Hahahaha~! Mama! Papa! Look at me!" the younger boy laughed loudly while he was on the swing. His parents frowned at the boy then looked back at the younger girl playing in the grass with a few stuffed toys. The boy stopped swinging, with pain on his face, then mumbles "They love her, more than me." A single tear slides down his cheek. He quickly realizes this then wipes the tear away. In case you're wondering, she was his baby sister of a couple hours. Ashley Marlow, she was everything he wasn't, a small cute looking, with a pretty smile, light brown hair put into a bow, and amber brown eyes, the exact opposite of him. A boy, with dark brown hair that was short and choppy, with dark purple eyes. Nobody in his whole family had purple eyes like him, so that made him an outcast. His parents shunned him while his sister got all of the toys and things she asked for. He didn't dislike his sister, unlike how other siblings would, he loved her very much. His parents was another story, he hated them with passion. Until that day, when the Marlow mansion was set on fire. Nobody knows what happen that day but that's when Mr. and Mrs. Marlow died in the house fire. After that day, the two siblings were separated. Ashley went to their Dad's side of the family and he was sent to the Mother's side. He and Ashley never saw each other again. _

_Time skip: age 7_

_That unfortunate year was, the year that the rest of his family was killed. The first ones to go were his grandmother and his grandfather on his mother's side, got shot in their head. The second ones were his other grandparents and his sister; they were killed in car accident by a drunken driver. So that left Damien alone, with nobody to call family. Everyone he loved was taken from him; it really made him wonder "Why is it that everyone that I love dies?", After a few months had passed he was sent to the Nakatsukasa Clan, a Family friend, The head of family had treated him like he was their own son. He had met the other children in clan but none of them wanted to be his friend, so he just played by himself. The day he found out that we being sent DWMA was a bit sad. A few months later he stood at the top of the steps of the DWMA, within the first few hours of looking for the death room He had gotten lost in the school, Then suddenly this beautiful woman with blonde hair and greenish-bluish eyes that sparkled, the woman had looked about the age is mother would have been._

"_Are you Damien Marlow?" the lady had asked him. "Y-Yes Ma'am." After his short reply to the woman. She smiled and said "We've been waiting for you. I see you got lost on the way to the death room." The woman had taken his hand in her own. As they both walked away to meet Lord Death. _

_End of Flashback _

_Present time _

Damien's Pov / third person Pov

It's been awhile since I've had that dream. I wonder why I'm having them again. "_Damien~….Damien~. Where are you~?" _

_ I like pie and cake _

Damien had frozen in his bed. Who was it that calling him? "w-who's there?" Damien had questioned more than asked. He had heard a small laughter before he was answered _"It's me your Mother!" _ Damien's eye widen in fear. Was it the same Mother that killed all of his family? Just so she could see him? As if the voice could read his mind she said _"Yes, sweetie, I killed all your family so that I can be with my son again."_ The voice paused for a moment "_Such a shame that you got sent to this school… Well goodbye my boy, sweet dreams." _And with that the voice and very quickly he fell back to sleep again. _

_CLIFFHANGER! Sort of. I wonder who his mom is?__Maybe it's a witch? _

_OKAY I WANT TO THANK PEOPLE FOR REVEIWS: _

aprildragonfire16

DevilAngelScytheMiester

Guest # 1

Kaley254

lillideathflower

Guest # 2

xxXLoneWolfXxx

Guest # 3

'Wolf' Guest # 4

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS ON THAT LONG ASS CHAPTER!


End file.
